


Zwischen Dir und Gravitation

by Velence



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Croatoan/Endverse, Episode: s05e04 The End, M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-13
Updated: 2015-09-20
Packaged: 2018-02-13 01:21:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 21
Words: 39,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2131689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Velence/pseuds/Velence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean setzt alles daran, dass Zachariahs Zukunftsvision nicht zur Realität wird, während er mit seinen Gefühlen für den gefallenen Engel, welcher zu sehr mit sich beschäftigt ist, um Deans Zuneigung zu sehen, kämpft.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Sam sagt

Als Castiel fiel, war es anders als erwartet. Er passte sich schnell an. Kein Wunder, wenn man sieben Tage die Woche, vierundzwanzig Stunden am Tag unter Menschen war. Und das ohne die Möglichkeit, sich in Situationen, die ihn überforderten, mit einem Flügelflattern davonzustehlen. Schon als Engel wusste er mit einem Handy umzugehen, die alltäglichen Grundlagen wie schlafen, duschen, pinkeln, Zähne putzen, essen und anziehen lernte er im Handumdrehen. Auch, dass seine Toleranz für Alkohol nun sehr, sehr viel niedriger war. In der ersten Nacht mit Sam und Dean auf Tour kotzte sich Castiel am Rinnstein die Seele aus dem Leib, bevor er das Gefühl des Betrunkenseins genießen konnte.

Sam hielt sich den Bauch, erst vor Lachen, dann ob der Kotzgeräusche, die auch seinen Magen revoltieren ließen. Es war ein Bild für die Götter: Dean, der Castiel umklammerte und versuchte, dafür zu sorgen, dass Castiel keine Rolle vorwärts machte, während der alles, was sein Magen hergab, unter Würgen und Zittern, auf den Asphalt erbrach.

Dean und Castiel waren ein Comedy-Duo, das ihresgleichen suchte. Die Fahrstunden raubten Dean den letzten Nerv. Nach einer wochenlangen Einweisung in die Pflege und Bedienung des Chevrolet Impalas durfte Castiel sich endlich ans Steuer setzen. Er war ein mieser Fahrschüler, bis es endlich Klick machte. Bei anderen Dingen wie der Handhabung verschiedenster Waffen stellte er sich als geschickter heraus. Besonders begabt war er im Umgang mit Schwertern, Dolchen und Ähnlichem, bei denen er auf jahrelange Erfahrung als Engel zurückgreifen konnte. Ebenso hilfreich erwiesen sich seine umfassenden Kenntnisse alter Sprachen und henochischer Zeichen, die Sam vor Neid erblassen ließen.

Sam hatte sie beim Schießtraining beobachtet. Wie sie nah beieinander standen, während Dean mit zaghaften Berührungen Castiels Haltung und Ausrichtung korrigierte. Sie hatten beide Ohrstöpsel getragen und hauptsächlich nonverbal kommuniziert. Castiel stand immer ein wenig zu nahe bei Dean, aber daran schienen sich beide nicht (mehr) zu stören. Dean erwiderte die langen Blicke, die Cas ihm zuwarf. Sam wartete nur darauf, dass mehr passierte, nun da Castiel ein Mensch und die Befangenheit, mit einem Engel rumzumachen, kein Thema mehr war, aber irgendwie kam nichts.

Mit einem zerknüllten Taschentuch aus seiner Hosentasche wischte Dean Castiel den Mund und ließ es danach auf den Boden fallen. Er rief nach seinem Bruder. Gemeinsam flankierten sie einen taumelnden, hustenden Castiel und bugsierten ihn auf die Rückbank des Wagens.

Sam reichte Cas eine Plastikflasche Wasser, um damit den ekligen Geschmack in seinem Mund auszuspülen. Wenig elegant spukte Castiel das Wasser direkt neben der Hintertür auf den Boden, ehe er sich erschlagen auf die Rückbank gleiten ließ. Sobald sie unterwegs waren, war er im Fond eingenickt.

Sam betrachtete das Profil seines Bruders. Beim Losfahren hatte er den Classic Rock-Sender leiser gemacht. Sam überlegte, ob er etwas sagen sollte. Dean schickte ihn jedes Mal vor, wenn jemand weinte oder sonst wie emotional in der Kurve hing. Kinder waren kein Problem für Dean, aber Erwachsene – lieber nicht. Und wenn es einen gab, der Dean dazu brachte, um über seinen Schatten zu springen und über Gefühle zu reden, dann Sam.

„Cas kann sich morgen auf einen Kater freuen“, begann er die Konversation harmlos.

Dean grinste. „Erinnerst du noch, als du das erste Mal so richtig sternhagelvoll warst? Oh Mann. Hast du Cas gehört? Er hat irgendwas von gottlosen Sündern und Tequila gefaselt. Cas ist ein bissiger Trunkenbold.“ Er schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf.

Sam schnaubte einen Lacher. „Du tust ihm gut.“

Dean warf ihm einen skeptischen Blick zu. „Ihn abfüllen nennst du gut?“

„Cas hat seine Existenz als Instrument Gottes gelebt. Er war nicht unzufrieden, weil er nichts anderes kannte. Aber durch dich, durch deine eselsgleiche Sturheit, hat er mitbekommen, dass er mehr sein kann. Du bist ein Mentor, ein Freund. Cas freundet sich mit dem Gedanken von Autonomie an, auch wenn er stolpert und zweifelt.“

Dean hob seine Hand unterbrechend. „Schöne Rede, aber was zur Hölle...?“

„Worauf ich hinaus will? Wart’s ab“, fuhr Sam fort, „Du kannst gut für ihn sein. Vergiss einmal deinen Großer-Bruder-Komplex und kümmere dich um Cas. Er ist jemand, der dich wirklich braucht! Anna hat den Weg aufgezeigt. Apropos Anna: Wenn Castiel eine Frau wäre oder zumindest in einen weiblichen Körper geschlüpft wäre, liefe schon längst etwas zwischen euch.“

„Jesus, Sam!“ Dean rollte mit den Augen.

Sam ließ sich nicht beirren. „Dean, ich habe Augen im Kopf. Ich will mich bestimmt nicht in etwas einmischen, was mich nichts angeht, aber ich kann mir diesen Eiertanz nicht mehr mitansehen.“

Dean legte die Stirn in wütende Falten. „Verdammt richtig! Es geht dich einen Scheiß an!” Als er merkte, wie laut er geworden war, warf er einen Blick in den Rückspiegel, aber Castiel schlummerte seelenruhig.

„Ich bin mir sicher, Cas ist Hals über Kopf in dich verschossen, auch wenn er vielleicht nicht genau weiß, was das bedeutet. Er ist unerfahren in menschlichen Beziehungen.“

„Halt die Schnauze!“, fauchte Dean. 

„Jetzt würdest du dich am liebsten wie Cas früher gerne einfach von gleich auf jetzt verdünnisieren, aber wir sitzen zum Glück trocken und sicher im Impala“, fuhr Sam ein wenig süffisant fort, bevor er wieder ernster wurde. „Ich will nur sagen, es ist okay. Was immer dich glücklich macht.“

„Wir führen diese Unterhaltung nicht.“ Mit einer schneidenden Geste der Hand und einem tödlichen Blick fuhr Dean seinen Bruder harsch an.

„Ich bin kein Idiot, auch wenn du das öfters behauptet“, bemühte Sam einen Scherz. „Versuch einfach nur, ihm nicht das Herz brechen.“

Dean erwiderte nichts mehr. Sein Blick war stur auf die Straße gerichtet. Scheibenwischer sorgten für Sicht in der schwarzen, regennassen Nacht. Ab einem Punkt hatte er aufgehört, sich zu wehren und Sams Worte über sich ergehen lassen. Dean konnte nicht darüber reden, weil er selbst nicht mal wusste, wo er oder Cas standen – zumindest kannte er nun Sams Standpunkt. Die restliche Fahrt zum Motel verbrachten sie in Schweigen.

Auf dem Motelparkplatz zerrten sie mit vereinten Kräften einen schlaftrunken Castiel aus dem Auto, der erst munter wurde, als er den Regen auf seinem Haupt spürte. Nicht jedes Motel bot Zimmer mit drei Betten, und wenn ja, dann oft mit einem Doppel- und einem Einzelbett für Familien. Dieses Mal teilten sich Dean und Castiel ein Zimmer mit zwei Betten, denn schließlich war Cas Deans Engel oder so ähnlich. Dean hatte nur am Anfang lahm dagegen protestiert, auch wenn ihm nun durch den Kopf ging, was Sam wahrscheinlich schon die ganze Zeit vermutete.

An der Zimmertür verabschiedete sich sein Bruder mit einem knappen Gute Nacht-Gruß, ohne, wie Dean erwartet hatte, irgendwelche Doppeldeutigkeiten anzudeuten.

Castiel stürzte sich auf das erste Bett und ließ sich ungeschickt darauf nieder. So ungeschickt, dass er drohte, bei der nächsten, größeren Bewegung, vom Bett zu plumpsen.

„Nicht einschlafen!“, orderte Dean und versuchte ihn, aus dem Trenchcoat zu schälen, der, wie er nun sah, auch etwas von Cas’ Mageninhalt abbekommen hatte. „Mitarbeiten, Cas!“ Mit spitzen Fingern hielt er die beschmutzten Stellen auf Abstand, während sich Castiel auf dem Mantel wühlte. Dann hängte Dean ihn auf. Darum konnten sie sich morgen kümmern.

„Ich brauche einen neuen Mantel, eine Jacke“, murmelte Castiel.

„Den kann man waschen, dann ist er wieder so gut wie neu.“

„Nein, ich will ihn nicht mehr.“ Castiel kämpfte mit seinen Schuhen, als Dean sich wieder zu ihm umdrehte. Er half ihm dabei und schließlich auch bei der Hose und den Socken, die er nur von Cas, welcher nun auf dem Rücken lag und sich mit seinem Hemd beschäftigte, herunterziehen musste. Die Krawatte hatte Castiel bereits in der Kneipe gelockt. Manchmal hatte Dean den Eindruck, dass er sie nur noch trug, damit er sie sich von Dean binden lassen konnte, denn immer öfter ließ er sie ansonsten weg.

Castiel schloss seine Augen und nickte mitten während des Aufknöpfens ein. Seine Hände ruhten auf dem halb geöffneten Hemd. 

„Cas“, mahnte Dean und klatschte ihm sachte auf die Wange. „Nur noch das Hemd, dann kannst du schlafen, so viel du willst. Komm schon.“ Er hielt seine Hand einen langen Augenblick an der glatt rasierten Haut. „Ich habe Sam das erste Mal rasiert. Einfacher, wenn man weiß, was man zu tun hat, als sich selbst daran zu versuchen.“

Der ehemalige Engel lächelte, aber seine Augen blieben geschlossen. Er mochte Deans Stimme, wenn er so mit ihm sprach. Der Tonfall war leicht, warm und nicht im Geringsten spottend. Es machte, dass er sich willkommen und geborgen fühlte.

„Es ist doch gar nicht so schwer, oder Cas? Sich zu rasieren?“, meinte Dean, um ihn wachzuhalten. „Noch zwei Knöpfe.“ Er fragte sich, ob Castiel das gleiche sexuelle Spannung zwischen ihnen gespürt hatte, als er ihm gezeigt hatte, wie man sich rasierte. Der Platz vor dem Waschbecken war klein gewesen. Sie hatten sich gegenseitig im Spiegel beobachtet. Cas war bestimmt kein Kind, aber auch kein Mann, eher ein angehend pubertierender Teenager, der sich irgendwann ausprobieren musste. Dean witzelte, dass er hoffte, Cas würde nicht irgendwann Pickel bekommen.

Dean hatte ihm Kondome für den Fall der Fälle ins Portemonnaie gesteckt und ein Asian Busty Beauty mit einem Schulterklopfen ausgeliehen. Bei Fragen zum Thema Blumen und Bienen hatte er ihn zu Sam geschickt und wahlweise Google empfohlen, auch wenn er nicht glaubte, dass er danach schlauer war. Das Ansehen von Pornos war für Castiel mehr ein Studieren als ein Vergnügen. Damit er nicht wieder vor Sams und seinen Augen Pornos schaute, hatte Dean ihm seinen Laptop gegeben, ihm ein paar Seiten empfohlen und ihn gebeten, nicht darüber zu sprechen. Man musste die Regeln des Zusammenlebens unter Männern beachten. Freiräume und Privatsphäre waren heilig, wenn man auf engsten Raum zusammen wohnte, lebte und atmete.

Er half Castiel bei den letzten Knöpfen und holte einen Arm nach dem anderen aus dem Ärmel. Castiel rollte sich auf einer Seite zusammen und döste zufrieden in Unterwäsche ein. Dean zog die Bettdecke unter seinem Körper hervor, ohne ihn dabei zu wecken. Wahrscheinlich hätten tauschend Züge und LKWs ihn zu diesem Zeitpunkt nicht wecken könnte. Dean deckte ihn zu und ließ sich seufzend auf sein Bett fallen.

Seit Dean aus Zachariahs Zukunft zurückgekehrt war, konnte er an nichts mehr anderes denken. Er und der andere Castiel aus 2014 hatten eine Beziehung gehabt. 

Sein Castiel war gefallen. Es wäre also keine verbotene Liaison zwischen einem Engel und einem Menschen und trotzdem hielt Dean etwas zurück.

Natürlich war es Sam aufgefallen. Wie konnte es nicht. Sam war ein geselliger, kontaktfreudiger Mensch, der gut mit anderen Menschen reden und sich in sie einfühlen konnte. Bis zur heutigen Nacht hatte sein Bruder nichts gesagt, aber wenn Dean richtig darüber nachdachte, verhielt sich bereits lange davor, als wüsste er Bescheid. Als wüsste er schon vor Dean, bevor Hippie-Castiel es ihm Gesicht gesagt hatte, dass er Hals über Kopf in den Engel verliebt war.

Und jetzt hatte Sam die Frage über Deans Gefühle für Cas angesprochen und ihn ermutigt, etwas zu unternehmen. 

Dean legte eine Hand über die Augen, stöhnte und wünschte, Sam hätte den Mund gehalten.


	2. Tattoos

„Seid ihr in einer Band?“ Die Tätowiererin trug einen Nasenring, den Castiel neugierig beäugte. Ihre schwarzen Haare waren hinten zu einem Pferdeschwanz gebunden. Vorne bildete ein Pony den Abschluss. Der runde Ausschnitt ließ einen offenherzigen Einblick auf ein riesiges Tattoo zu, dass zwischen ihren beiden Brüsten verschwand. Auch ihre Arme waren bedeckt mit Blüten, Vögeln und Schriftzügen.

„Blutsbrüder“, antwortete Dean mit einem Grinsen. Er schob sein Hemd zurecht und versteckte damit wieder das Tattoo über seinem Herzen.

Sam reichte der Tätowiererin das abgepauste Symbol, mit dem sie sich gegen dämonische Besessenheit schützten, als Vorlage für Castiels Tattoo. Er verhandelte den Preis, wusste er doch, wie viel sie für ihre ausgegeben hatten. Je nach Castiels Ausdauer und Schmerzempfinden war das Tattoo in ein bis höchstens drei Sitzungen fertig.

„Hey Cas, brauchst du jemanden zum Händchen halten oder bist du ein großer Junge?“, fragte Dean. Er hatte ihm erklärt, dass kleine Nadelstiche die Farbe dauerhaft unter seine Haut brachten, dennoch hatte Castiel nur eine vage Vorstellung, wie das Tätowieren vonstatten ging.

„Ich habe keine Angst vor Schmerzen“, erwiderte Castiel ruhig.

„Guter Junge.“ Dean gab ihm einen Klaps. Er nannte ihm eine Zeit und bot ihm an, anzurufen, falls er früher fertig sein sollte.

„Cas, was ist das für ein Name?“, fragte die Tätowiererin, deren Name Renée war, führte Castiel in einen kleineren Raum, um ungestört von Kollegen und Kunden arbeiten zu können. Ein Fenster zum Hinterhof ließ durch Lamellen das Sonnenlicht eindringen, bewahrte aber vor neugierigen Blicken, auch wenn man damit im ersten Stock nicht damit rechnen musste. Im Hintergrund lief ein Radiosender, der aktuelle Musik spielte.

„Cas ist eine Abkürzung von Dean. Mein ungekürzter Name lautet Castiel“, erklärte er.

„Castiel, ungewöhnlich.“

„Ich war ein Engel des Herrn,“ erklärte Castiel ehrlich. „Dean hat gesagt, ich soll lügen, weil man so Präsident wird.“

„Ein sexy Engel“, konstatierte Renée. Als sie sich zu ihm umdrehte, hatte Castiel seinen Oberkörper komplett freigemacht und saß auf der vorgesehenen Liege. Auf ihren Wangen bildeten sich kleine Grübchen, während sie lächelte. Ihr waren schon einige Geschichten untergekommen, daher konnte sie nichts mehr umhauen.

Angetan betrachtete Castiel abermals Renées Nasenring und Tattoos, was ihm offensichtlich gefiel. „Meine sozialen Fähigkeiten sind eingerostet“, entschuldigte er sich für sein Starren, Deans Stimme im Hinterkopf, „Ich hatte nicht vor, wie Superman deine Unterwäsche mit meinen Laseraugen zu verbrennen.“

„Meiner Unterwäsche geht es bestens.“ Renée lachte herzlich. Sie bat Castiel, sich auf der leicht aufgerichtete Liege hinzulegen, dann säuberte und sterilisierte sie die Haut und übertrug die Vorlage auf seine Brust. „Ich fange jetzt an“, warnte Renée. Die ersten Stiche waren ein kleiner Schock. Castiel gab einen zischenden Laut von sich. „Ohne Schmerzen geht es leider nicht. Sag mir, wenn es dir zu viel wird, dann hören wir auf oder machen eine Pause. In Ordnung?“

Castiel nickte. „Ich verstehe den Unterschied zwischen starren und flirten nicht. Wann ist starren flirten?“

„Wenn dich jemand dabei anlächelt“, sagte sie und sah ihm grinsend in die Augen.

Renée stellte sich als äußert gesprächig heraus. Castiel interessierte sich sehr für ihre Tattoos und erfuhr bald, dass sich hinter jedem Bild auf ihrem Körper eine kleine Geschichte verbarg, der er gespannt lauschte. Ohne es zu merken lenkte sie Castiel mit Smalltalk und Flirten von an Nadelstichen ab. Die Tätowiererin kam irgendwann zu der Überzeugung, dass Castiel entweder aus einem anderen Land stammte oder aus einer Anstalt entflohen war, mit seiner Engel-Sache, seinen manchmal weltfremden Äußerungen und seiner Ausdrucksweise. 

Castiels Antidämon-Tattoo war ein wenig kleiner als das der anderen, da sich Renée recht genau an Sams Vorlage aus dem Buch hielt. Als die erste Sitzung vorbei war, die Stelle mit Alkohol und Betadine gesäubert und abgedeckt war, war Castiel dermaßen begeistert von der Körperbemalung, das er sich ein eigenes Tattoo wünschte.

Als Dean und Sam nach einigen Stunden zurück ins Tattoostudio kamen, befand sich Castiel immer noch auf der Liege. Dean war ziemlich schockiert und Sam machte große Augen, als sie die Außenlinien des riesigen Tattoos auf Castiels Rücken sahen. Die Flügel begannen zuinnerst seiner Schulterblätter, während die äußersten Spitzen der Federn bis zur Hälfte über seine Oberarme rankten.

„Heilige Schei-“, brachte Dean hervor, „Bist du total durchgeknallt?“

„Wow, Cas“, kommentierte Sam.

„Ich denke, wir sind für heute fertig“, beschloss Renée und reinigte das frische Tattoo, bevor Castiel aufstehen und sich das neue Meisterwerk auf seinem Rücken im Spiegel ansehen konnte. Die Haut war teilweise von Blut und Reizungen gerötet und mit Tinte verschmiert, aber die Flügel waren deutlich zu erkennen. In die kommenden Sitzungen würden die Details der Federn dazukommen und es vervollständigen.

„Mir gefällt es“, sagte Castiel mit einem zufriedenen Lächeln. „Das ist meine Geschichte.“

Dean trat näher zu ihm und knurrte: „Weißt du, wie viel das kostet?“

Castiel wandte seinen Kopf zu ihm. Sie standen so nah beieinander, dass sie fast ihre Nasenspitzen berührten. „Ich werde dafür aufkommen.“

„Natürlich wirst du das! Nicht dass du irgendetwas von Kreditkarten oder Billard verstehst“, zischte Dean leise. „Wir haben keine Zeit für deine... Selbstfindungsphase! Apokalypse – schon vergessen?!“

Sam legte seinem Bruder eine Hand auf die Schulter. „Das kriegen wir schon hin.“

„Keine Sorge, Jungs, ich werde euch schon nicht bis aufs letzte Hemd ausziehen“, meinte die Tätowiererin. „Cas und ich sind uns einig. Er lädt mich morgen zum Essen ein.“

„Tut er das?“, warf Dean ein. Seine Augen verdüsterten sich zusehends. „Wir haben keine Zeit, in dieser Kleinstadt herumzulungern.“

Renée ignorierte seine scharfe Frage. „Was die Zeit betrifft: Die Rückenpartie ist wenig empfindlich und Cas hat sich gut geschlagen, trotzdem würde ich nicht mehr als drei Sitzungen pro Woche empfehlen. Allerdings ist die Haut schon gereizt, die zweite Sitzung könnte deutlich schmerzhafter sein. Ich richte mich ganz nach dir.“ Sie blickte zu Castiel hinüber, welche die Winchesters fragend ansah. Deans Grimasse sprach Bände, während Sam ihm aufmunternd zunickte. 

„Ein paar Tage mehr oder weniger machen den Braten auch nicht fett“, sagte Sam.

„Welchen Braten?“ Castiel machte einen verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck.

Dean warf die Hände in die Höhe. „Großartig. Einfach... großartig! Mich fragt hier offensichtlich keiner!“

Er verließ das Tattoostudio, im Schlepptau Sam, der ihn auf dem Fußweg ausbremste.

„Kann ich dich was fragen?“

„Was?“, knurrte Dean ungehalten und bedachte seinen Bruder mit einem genervten Gesichtsausdruck.

„Was war das?“ Sam deutete mit der offenen Hand auf das Studio. „Die Sache mit dir und Cas –“

„Ich nehme es zurück. Du darfst nicht fragen.“ Dean zeigte ihm die kalte Schulter. „Weißt du, wie viel das Tattoo kosten wird? Sein ganzer Rücken! Cas ist durchgeknallt. “

„Ich hab's gesehen. Er ist vom Himmel gefallen. Nach über zigtausend Jahren. So eine Veränderung verarbeitet man nicht eben über Nacht. Hast du mal mit ihm darüber geredet?“

„Wieso ich?“ Dean winkte mit einer Hand ab. Er kannte Sams Lieblingsspruch: Er ist dein Engel.

„Du bist nur angepisst, weil Renée an Cas interessiert ist.“

„Gott, Sam, Cas hat wahrscheinlich nicht mal mitbekommen, dass sie ihn daten geschweige denn Sex haben will“, spielte Dean herunter.

„Und wer bitte schön hat ihm Kondome und Asian Busty Beauties zugesteckt und ihn animiert, Casa Erotica zu sehen?“

Dean machte den Mund auf. Er zögerte, bevor er ihm antwortete: „Irgendjemand muss ihn ja aufklären.“

„Mit pornografischem Material?“ Sam zog skeptisch eine Augenbraue hoch. „Und deshalb hast du ihn auch wegen der Bienchen und Blumen zu mir geschickt...“

„Du kannst...“, Dean wedelte mit den Händen, „...Dinge besser erklären.“

„Dean, entschuldige, wenn ich ein wenig direkt bin, aber du bist derjenige, der mit allem und jeden, das sich bewegt, Sex hat!“

„Frauen!“

Das sarkastische „Ja, genau“ in Sams Blick war überdeutlich.

„Und nicht errötenden Jungfrauen“, beharrte Dean säuerlich. „Also, hast du ihn aufgeklärt, Dr. Sommer?“

Sams Wangen bekamen eine leicht rötliche Verfärbung, wenn sich daran erinnerte. Castiel hatte mit seinen blauen Augen auf den Grund seine Seele gestarrt und ihn mit Fragen gelöchert, nachdem Sam ihm angeboten hatte, alles zu fragen, was er wollte. Sam hatte wirklich sein Bestes gegeben, bevor ihm die Fragerei zu viel wurde und er ihm seinem Laptop mit einer Aufklärungswebsite und anschaulichen Videos überlassen hatte. „Er sollte wissen, was zu tun ist, wenn Renée ihn zu sich nach Hause einlädt“, erwiderte er triumphierend.

„Die Frau sieht aus wie Abby Sciuto aus NCIS!“

„Höchstens ein bisschen. Außerdem ist Pauley Perette attraktiv“, meinte Sam. „Aber du kannst ihn natürlich auch mit ins Bordell schleifen, wie du es schon mal gemacht hast.“ Er drückte die Hände in die Hüfte und bedachte ihn mit einem süffisanten Blick. „Genau, Cas hat mir davon erzählt. Ich bin mir sicher, du hast ihn nicht gerade aufgeklärt.“

„Jesus“, rief Dean, „Das wäre beinahe seine letzte Nacht auf Erden geworden.“ Der Bordellbesuch war eine Ausnahme in einer Ausnahmesituation gewesen. Eine Prostituierte war der Weg des geringsten Widerstandes für einen ahnungslosen Engel. Aber nun hatte Castiel noch ein ganzes Menschenleben und jede Menge Erfahrungen vor sich.

Besagter Ex-Engel stieß zu ihnen, nachdem er seine erste Sitzung bezahlt hatte. „Ich habe nur noch wenig Barmittel“, verkündete Castiel und stopfte sein Portemonnaie in die Hosentasche. Zähne zusammenbeißend schlüpfte er in seinen Parka, den Dean ihn vererbt hatte. Die Stunden im Tattoostudio forderten seinen Tribut.

„Du musst dir dein Taschengeld verdienen“, antwortete Dean, den bösen Elternteil gebend.

Sie waren noch nicht dazu gekommen, mit ihm shoppen zu gehen. Den Trenchcoat hatte Castiel seit seiner ersten Sauftour nicht mehr angezogen. Stattdessen benutzte er Stiefel von Dean und Hosen von Sam. Socken und Unterwäsche hatten sie ihm günstig im Supermarkt erstanden. Seine neue Kleidung machte ihn zu einem menschlichen Jäger, der dem Hippie-Castiel aus Zukunftsvision einen beängstigenden Schritt näher gekommen war.

„Gute Arbeit“, gratulierte Sam und klopfte Castiel auf die Schulter, was er sogleich wegen Castiels Zischlaut bereute, „Du hast Dean eifersüchtig gemacht.“

„Oh, ha ha.“

„Das war nicht meine Absicht“, protestierte Castiel. Seine Augen weiteten sich, während seine Stimme leiser wurde. „Sie hat sexuelles Interesse an mir gezeigt. Das... macht mich nervös.“

Dean knurrte und sah missmutig in die Runde.

„Es tut mir leid, Dean. Ich hätte die Einladung zum Essen nicht ausgesprochen, wenn ich gewusst hätte, dass es dich aufregt.“

„Ich rege mich nicht auf“, reagierte Dean aggressiv und verschränkte seine Arme vor der Brust. Als er merkte, wie das aussah, ließ er sie wieder sinken und fügte ruhiger hinzu: „Ich bin nicht eifersüchtig. Gehen wir zum Auto.“

Dean ging voran. Die beiden anderen trabten langsam hinter ihm her. Sam bewunderte Castiels Eigeninitiative. Auch wenn er Dean nicht absichtlich eifersüchtig gemacht hatte, zeigte es Wirkung. Castiel lächelte vor sich hin, während er schweigend neben Sam auf den Parkplatz marschiert. Dean war irgendwie liebenswert, wenn er sich mürrisch und schmollend verhielt. Er mochte eine ernsthafte Nervensäge, besonders für seinen Bruder, aber trotzdem.

Auch wenn Dean angefressen war, nicht wegen des Tattoos, der Kosten oder der Zeit, die sich länger vor Ort bleiben mussten, ließ er Castiel zu einer weiteren Sitzung und zwei Dates mit Renée ziehen. Der ehemalige Engel sollte seine freien Willen auskosten dürfen und andere Menschen – Frauen – treffen. Nichtsdestotrotz konnte er sich für ihn freuen. Es war unfair, dass Dean ihm bei der Pflege der neuen Tattoos half, während Renée abends den herausgeputzten Castiel bekam und Sex in Aussicht stand. 

Die Tätowiererin brachte das Fass endgültig zum Überlaufen, indem sie Castiel mit einer Wasserpfeife bekannt machte. Drogen, mal ausgenommen von Alkohol, war ein großes Nein auf Deans Liste, um die Verwandlung Hippie-Cas zu verhindern.

Castiel hatte tief inhaliert, vielleicht zu tief für einen unvorbereiteten Nicht-Raucher und alles schön eingeatmet. Er war richtig benommen. Mit beiden Händen hatte er versucht, von der Ledercouch im Tattoostudio, wo sie neben Piercings auch Wasserpfeifen verkauften, aufzustehen und war schließlich seitlich auf den Boden gerutscht.

Damit war das Kapitel mit der Tätowiererin beendet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiriert von: http://tsuminubiaru.tumblr.com/image/78063561102


	3. Metaphern

Das Dämonenblut tropfte von Rubys Messer. Dieser Job war nicht viel anders, als die anderen davor, doch zögerte Sam. Einen Moment das Messer im richtigen Winkel gedreht konnte er sein Antlitz in der Klinge sehen. Es waren nur ein paar Sekunden, in denen der Kampf kippte und sich in etwas anderes verwandelte.

Seine Zunge glitt mit sanftem Druck über die Klinge, gerade so schwach, dass die Schnittkante die raue Zunge nur oberflächlich anritzen konnte, aber doch stark genug, um die unbarmherzige Schärfe zu spüren. Fast glaubte Sam, sein eigenes Blut zu schmecken, das mit sich mit dem Dämonenblut vermischte. Diesen unverkennbaren metallischen Geschmack. Er kostete es auf seiner Zunge aus, bevor es herunterschluckte.

Sein Gehirn brauchte einige Sekunden, um zu prozessieren, was eben geschehen war. Reflexartig öffneten sich die Finger seiner Hand und ließen erschreckt das Messer fallen. Sam hatte einen Rückfall erlitten. Er war schwach geworden.

Panisch rannte er los zu den Kundentoiletten des Diners. Das Blut auf dem Linoleumboden brachte ihn zum Straucheln, aber er konnte sich gerade so an einem Barhocker abfangen. In der Toilette stürzte Sam hart auf die Knie und würgte. Mit dem Finger im Hals verursachte er einen Würg- und Brechreiz, der seinen ganzen Oberkörper durchschüttelte. Blut vermischt mit Speichel landete in der Toilettenschüssel und zog Fäden. Dann würgte er noch ein paar Mal trocken, ehe er aufgab und sich erschöpft gegen die kühlen Fliesen gleiten ließ.

Von Ferne hörte Sam seinen Bruder rufen. Dean und Cas hatten sich die Küche und das Lager vorgenommen, während sich um die Dämonen im Diner selbst gekümmert hatte. Erst beim dritten Rufen antwortete Sam, dass er gleich komme.

Sam raffte sich auf und prüfte im Spiegel sein Gesicht. Mit einem Papiertuch wischte die letzten, verdächtigen Spuren aus seinem Mundwinkel und fand, dass er passabel aussah, auch wenn er innerlich völlig von der Rolle war. Etwas benommen traf er vorm Tresen auf Cas und Dean. Sein Bruder bediente sich an dem Kuchen unter der Glasglocke. Die Besitzer würden sich morgen früh freuen – sofern sie nicht unter den von Dämonen besessenen Menschen gewesen waren.

„Alles klar, Mann?“, fragte Dean ein wenig besorgt bei Sams Anblick.

Sam nickte. Er schüttelte ein wenig den Kopf. „Einer hat mich in der Toilette überrascht.“

„Ich hoffe, er hatte keine falschen Erwartungen, was ihr dort treiben würdet“, frotzelte Dean und zwinkerte ihm zu.

Es gefiel Sam, dass Dean für Castiel in die Rolle des großen Bruders geschlüpft. Sein Bruder hatte endlich jemanden, der ihn wirklich brauchte, und Sam war ein weniger freier. Weniger unter Deans Fuchtel. Wären sie nur zu zweit gewesen, hätte Sams Verhalten ihn womöglich stutzig gemacht, doch stattdessen ließ er sich von Castiel ablenken, der lächelnd mit seinem Handy beschäftigt war. Der ehemalige Engel hat die Nachrichtenfunktion entdeckt.

„Wem schreibt er eigentlich? Der Telefongesellschaft?“, fragte Dean stirnrunzelnd. „Bobby? Nah, der hätte ihn schon nach der ersten SMS abgewürgt.“

Sam verzog den Mund und überlegte, wen Castiel noch kannte. „Ellen? Jo?“

„Mhm“, machte Dean.

Es wurde Zeit, dass sie den Ort des Geschehens verließen und etwas zu beißen zwischen die Zähne zu bekommen. Im Fond des Impalas war Castiel immer noch dabei, langsam wie ein Hundertjähriger in sein Handy zu tippen. Sam nahm das zum Anlass, ihn ein paar Tipps zu geben und ihn ganz nebenbei auszufragen. Dean warf ihm vom Fahrersitz einen komischen Blick zu, bevor er Castiel im Rückspiegel beobachtete. Offenbar war Renée doch noch nicht Geschichte, wie Dean gehofft hatte. 

Im Motel angekommen bestand Sam darauf, dass Castiel und Dean vorgingen, während er sich duschte und umzog, denn er hatte etwas Blut und Dreck an seiner Kleidung, aber in erster Linie wollte er das schmutzige Gefühl abspülen und einen Moment für sich haben, um das Ausmaß seiner Tat zu begreifen.

Dean hatte bereits bei der Ankunft in der Kleinstadt ein Fünfziger Jahre Restaurant ins Auge gefasst, das monströse Burger und süße Milchshakes servierte. Das Innere erinnerte ihn an Zurück in die Zukunft und gefiel ihm dadurch noch ein bisschen besser. Als er gegenüber von Castiel in die rote Bank rutschte, hatte er Renée gänzlich ausgeblendet. Bis Castiel das Thema einen Bissen Burger im Mund kauend – so Dean – wieder auf den Tisch brachte.

„Du magst sie, hm?“, fragte Dean, biss die Zähne zusammen und versuchte möglichst cool und überhaupt nicht grantig zu klingen.

„Renée ist sehr freundlich und ich höre ihr gerne zu“, sagte Castiel nach kurzem Überlegen.

„Und sie sieht verdammt gut aus. Tolle Kurven und einen hübschen... Gesicht.“ Dean nickte verstehend. „Hast du schon nachgezählt, wie viele Tattoos sie hat?“

„Dean, das wäre so, als würde ich versuchen, deine Sommersprossen zu zählen.“

„Cas, ich will wissen, ob du sie schon nackt gesehen hast. Ob ihr schon in der Kiste wart.“

„Welche Kiste?“

„Ob ihr Sex hattet“, sagte Dean geradeheraus. Anna hatte bestätigt, dass (gefallene) Engel fühlen konnten und noch viel mehr, was sie ihm auf der Rückbank des Impalas bewiesen hatte.

„Ich hatte nie Sex”, entgegnete Castiel und rutschte nervös auf seiner Sitzbank herum.

„Du kannst nicht sagen, ich hätte es nicht versucht.“ Als Dean merkte, wie sich der Satz anhörte, korrigierte er sich schnell: „Ich habe wirklich versucht, dir zu helfen.“ 

„Du hast mir Fahrstunden gegeben.“ Castiel neigte seinen Kopf. „Mir gezeigt, wie man sich rasiert und die Toilette benutzt.“

„Und wir alle sind sehr froh, dass du stubenrein bist.“

„Ich kann mit einem Handy umgehen und im Internet suchen“, fuhr Castiel fort.

„Du bist auf dem besten Weg zum Technik-Nerd!“

„Du hast gesagt, du wüsstest zwei Dinge mit Sicherheit. Dass Ernie und Bert...“

„Ja, ich weiß, was ich gesagt habe... “ Dean sah ihn amüsiert an. „Anfangs habe ich noch gedacht, du wärst ein asexueller Michael Landon mit Alan Rickmans Ausstattung aus Dogma, also wie Barbies Ken unterhalb der Gürtellinie.“

„Wer sind Michael Landon und Alan Rickman?“

„Schauspieler, aber das ist jetzt nicht wichtig. Jedenfalls seit du dich für Pornos interessierst, denke ich, es Zeit für einen neuen Anlauf. Allerdings solltest du nicht versuchen, wildfremden Menschen zu helfen, wenn sie keine Hilfe wollen. Vor allem nicht im Bordell!“

„Ich habe Chastity nur in die Augen gesehen und –“, widersprach Castiel.

„Ja, ja“, schnitt Dean ihn ab. „Schreib Renée, dass du in einer Stunde bei ihr bist. Du willst sie sehen. Es ist Zeit für die vierte Base.“

„Eine Baseball Metapher.“

„Uh, Cas, du lernst“, bemerkte Dean begeistert.

„Wikipedia: Baseball Metaphors for Sex.“

„Wirklich?“

„Ja. Hochinteressant. Sportmetaphern sind äußerst populär. Es ist sehr hilfreich, wenn fernsieht oder sich mit dir unterhält. Ohne den Code weiß niemand, dass eigentlich über Geschlechtsverkehr geredet wird.“ Castiel machte eine nachdenkliche Kopfbewegung, dann holte er sein Handy hervor, um Renée zu schreiben.

„Alle außer dir wissen davon“, korrigierte Dean, „Aber nun gehörst du zu den Eingeweihten.“

Castiel hob seinen Kopf und blickte zu Dean, der die Bedienung herbeiwinkte, damit er bezahlen konnte. „Ich darf zu ihr fahren?“

Dean machte mit der Hand eine schneidende Bewegung. „Vergiss es. Ich fahre dich. Bevor ich dich allein mein Baby fahren lasse, sitzt Lucy wieder im Käfig.“ Er bezahlte und rief Sam im Rausgehen an. Sein Bruder bohrte nicht nach, warum er ein weiteres Date mit Renée für Castiel arrangierte, obwohl er offenkundig eifersüchtig ab, denn er war zu sich beschäftigt und froh, den Abend allein zu sein.

Auf der Autofahrt beglückte Castiel ihn mit Metaphern, die er gelernt hatte. Das Blaue vom Himmel lügen. Die Kuh vom Eis kriegen. Wie die Faust aufs Auge. Jemandem das Herz brechen. Danach kam er zurück auf das Thema sexuelle Metaphern und Euphemismen. Von Bienen und Blümchen. Jemandem die Briefmarkensammlung zeigen. Ein Rohr verlegen. Durchnudeln. Einparken. Eine Cremefüllung verpassen.

„Okay, ja, genug, ich hab's schon verstanden“, unterbrach Dean ihn.

„Cremefüllung!“, wiederholte Castiel erstaunt.

„Du wirst es bald selbst herausfinden.“ Dean klopfte mit gespannten Händen aufs Lenkrad. Er parkte den Wagen am Straßenrad vor Renées Wohnung. Der beginnende Herbst sorgte für Dunkelheit in den frühen Abendstunden. Als Castiel sich abschnallte und Dean ansah, wusste der nicht, was er sagen sollte. Er hatte ihn bereits an alles Wichtige erinnert, was Sam ihm erklärt hatte und wenn er nicht weiter wusste, durfte seine neue Freundin gerne die Führung übernehmen.

„Ruf an, wenn du bereit bist, zurückzufragen“, sagte Dean. Blaue Augen starrten ihn aufrichtig an. Fast hätte er gesagt „Geh nicht!“, aber wie pathetisch hätte das geklungen? Und warum auch? Dean hatte keine Antwort.

„Ich rufe an“, echote Castiel. Er stieg aus und ging den kurzen Weg bis zur Haustür, wo er sich noch einmal umdrehte und Dean zuwinkte. Der zeigte ihm zwei Daumen nach oben und ein breites Grinsen. Als die Tätowiererin an der Tür erschien, winkte auch sie ihm zu. 

Dean drehte den Zündschlüssel im Schloss und fuhr davon. Er hielt allerdings schon kurz um die Ecke. Von dort konnte er Castiel und Renée hinter Gardinen in der Erdgeschosswohnung beobachten. Lange Zeit passierte nichts, doch dann konnte Dean zwei Konturen ausmachen. So wie die beiden Silhouetten miteinander verschmolzen waren, konnte es sich nur um eine intensive Knutscherei handeln. Es war wie eine erotische Version von Fenster zum Hof oder Psycho und Dean der Voyeur. Renée, die er an ihrer Form ausmachen konnte, streifte sich ihr Oberteil über den Kopf aus. Schließlich half sie Castiel mit seinem Hemd und streichelte seine Brust. Dann verließen sie den Raum, das Licht ging aus und nichts mehr war zu sehen.

Siedend heiß fiel Dean ein, wann er das letzte Mal zum Home Run gekommen war. Weit in der Zukunft, um genau zu sein 2014. Es wurde Zeit, dass sich das änderte. Dean startete den Impala und fuhr davon.

Weit nach Mitternacht bekam er den erwarteten Anruf. Dean schälte sich aus dem fremden Bett und zog sich im Halbdunkel an. Er hatte Lippenstift am Ohr, als er im Rückspiegel sein Hemd glättete. Mit seinen Fingern verrieb er die Farbreste. 

Castiel schlüpfte im Rausgehen in seinen Parka. „Hallo Dean“, begrüßte er ihn und rutschte in den Beifahrersitz. Er sah nicht anders aus als sonst.

„Und“, fragte Dean, „Hattest du Spaß?“

Castiel blickte ihn mit großen Augen an. „Es war eine interessante Erfahrung.“

„Cas...“

„Es hat mir gefallen“, gab Castiel zu. Er warf einen Blick zurück, während Dean den Chevrolet Impala in Bewegung setzte. „Aber es ist äußert... durcheinander. Wie kontrollierst du deinen Penis?“

„Was?“, prustete Dean überrascht.

„Mein Penis ist... ungehorsam.“ Castiel überlegte einen Moment. „Die geläufige Bezeichnung wäre wohl Strikeout.“

„Strikeout.“

„Ein Misserfolg, sich sexuell zu betätigen.“

„Uhm, Cas?“

„Mein Penis hat ein Eigenleben! Ich kann ihn nicht kontrollieren, morgens, abends, zu jeder Zeit. Es ist manchmal sehr ablenkend“, behauptete Castiel aus seiner Haut fahrend. Dean blickte überrascht zu seinem Beifahrer, so hatte er den ehemaligen Engel bisher nicht erlebt. Wieder gefasst fuhr Castiel fort: „Es kam zu einer Ejakulation, bevor wir... zum Home Run kommen konnten.“ 

Dean schlug lachend auf den Lenkrad. „Das passiert den Besten.“

„Das ist nicht beruhigend.“

„Zumindest seid ihr noch zum Sex gekommen?“

„Ja. Renée ist eine wunderbare Frau. Sie hat meinen Misserfolg mit einem freundlichen Lachen abgetan. Ihre Haut hat sich weich und warm angefühlt. Die ganzen Empfindungen sind überwältigend. Ich wusste nicht, dass es sich so anfühlt. Renée –“

„Sex kann überwältigend sein“, unterbrach Dean ihn. Er wollte nicht mehr von ihr hören. Über Sex unter Kumpel zu reden war das eine, aber Castiel ihn über seine Flamme reden zu hören war zu viel. Jedes Mal, wenn ihr Name genannt wurde, spürte Dean eine eifersüchtige Stimme in sich hochkommen, die sagte, dass Cas sein Engel. Sie hatten eine Gott verdammte, besondere Bindung. Nicht irgendjemand hatte ihn aus der Hölle gerettet sondern Castiel.


	4. Gute Nacht

Das Foto schmolz in den Flammen von Bobbys Kamin. Sie hatten das Bild von Sam, Dean, Castiel, Bobby, Ellen und Jo aufgenommen, in der Annahme, dass es (wieder einmal) ihr letzter Abend auf Erden war. Ellen und Jo hatten es nicht zurückgeschafft. Das Kaminfeuer war ein dürftiger Ersatz für eine angemessene Feuerbeerdigung zweier Frauen, die Castiel ins Herz geschlossen hatte.

Er hatte die Sensenmänner und -frauen in der Stadt mit dem letzten Funken Engel gespürt. Wie sie später von Bobby erfuhren, waren sie alle versammelt, um den Tod, einen der vier apokalyptischen Reiter, mit Luzifers Hilfe heraufzubeschwören. Castiel fühlte sich schuldig, weil er sie bei dieser Überpräsenz des Todes nicht gezwungen hatte, umzukehren. Ellen und Jo hatten sich geopfert, um Megs Höllenhunde aufzuhalten und ihnen zur Flucht zu verhelfen. Selbst der Colt, den Crowley ihnen überraschend zugespielt hatte, nicht ohne dabei über den gefallenen Engel zu spotten, hatte Luzifer nicht von seinem Vorhaben abhalten können. Selbst Luzifer hatte sich Zeit genommen, Castiel aufzuziehen.

Bobby brach das Schweigen, mit dem alle auf das Feuer gestarrt hatten, als sich das Foto in schwarze Ascheflocken verwandelte. Er hob sein Glas. Sam, Dean und Castiel folgten seinem Beispiel und tranken auf die verstorbenen Freunde.

Sam forderte seinen Bruder auf, mit ihm ein paar Sachen für die Nacht aus dem Impala zu holen. Es war schon eine Weile her, dass sie bei Bobby übernachtet hatten, aber heute wollten sie nicht mehr aufbrechen und in einem schäbigen Motel absteigen. Auch wenn Bobby so tat, als würde er keine Gesellschaft brauchen, wussten sie, dass ihm seine Situation zu schaffen machte. 

Kaum waren sie draußen, zog Sam Dean am Arm. „Woher wusstest du, dass der Colt nicht funktioniert?“, stellte er seinen Bruder zur Rede. Dean war etwas auf der Rückfahrt herausgerutscht.

Er druckste ein wenig herum, bevor er es zugab: „In Zachariahs Zukunftsvision hat er auch nicht funktioniert.“

„Und das erzählst du mir erst jetzt? Nachdem wir versucht haben, Luzifer zu töten?“, fragte Sam vorwurfsvoll.

„Es hätte funktionieren können. Das war immerhin nur eine verfickte Fantasiewelt von Zach!“, schoss Dean zurück. Ihm gefiel die Vorstellung besser, dass die Version der Zukunft nur ein Hirngespinst eines großkotzigen Engels war. „Wenn der Colt Luzifer nicht töten kann, müssen wir uns zwangsläufig als Fleischanzüge hergeben. Verstehst du? Zachariahs Logik?“

Sam verzog ungemütlich den Mund. „Was hast du mir noch nicht erzählt?“

„Ich habe dir den ganzen Scheiß erzählt!“, protestierte Dean und schlug den Kofferraum hart zu, nachdem sie ihren Sachen herausgeholt hatten. Die Entfremdung und das gegenseitige Misstrauen machten ihn fertig. Eigentlich hätten sie einander besser denn je kennen sollen, aber Deans Zeit in der Hölle und Sams Zeit mit Ruby stellte ihre Beziehung auf eine harte Probe.

Sam schnaubte als Antwort.

„Dein Körper gibt einen beängstigenden Teufel ab“, warf ihm Dean ein Stück Geständnis zu, aber über sein Ding mit Castiel in der Zukunft würde er ihm gegenüber kein Wort verlieren. Das ging ihn nichts an.

Sein Bruder gab sich vorerst damit zufrieden.

Sie schulterten ihre Taschen und trabten zurück zum Haus.

„Renée ist nicht mehr aktuell, oder?“, fragte Sam beiläufig. Er hatte Castiel schon eine Weile nicht mehr texten gesehen und auch sonst war ihr Name nicht mehr gefallen, seitdem Dean Castiel zu seinem (Sex-)Date gefahren hatte. Was sein Bruder damit bezweckt hatte, war ihm immer noch schleierhaft; es sei denn, er wollte seine und Castiels Heterosexualität beweisen.

„Woher soll ich das wissen?“, erwiderte Dean genervt.

„Weißt du überhaupt, was du tust?“, fragte Sam zurück.

„Offensichtlich nicht!“, zickte Dean.

„Du datest Cas seit mindestens drei Wochen. Sag mir nicht, dass du es dir erst jetzt auffällt.“

„So ein Blödsinn.“

„Das Steakhaus, die Kirmes, dieses Café bei der Apfelplantage, der Star Wars-Marathon im Kino in Des Moines...“

„Das ist nicht... wir sind nicht...“, stammelte Dean. Er wollte Castiel mit dem Besten auf Erden bekannt machen, dazu gehörte nun mal Apfelkuchen, Steak, Zuckerwatte und noch mehr Essen und natürlich Star Wars.

„Ja, genau“, antwortete Sam. Er grinste. „Heute Nacht könnt ihr euch das Bett teilen. Das wird romantisch.“

„Was?“

„Glaubst du, Bobby kommt mit seinem Rollstuhl die Treppe hoch? Er schläft im Gästezimmer, ich nehme das Sofa und Cas und du, ihr könnt euch Bobbys Bett teilen.“ Die Stufen zur Veranda hatten eine behelfsmäßige Rampe bekommen, während der erste Stock sowie der Keller mit Panikraum verstaubten. „Sieh mich nicht so an! Es war eine gute Idee, bei Bobby zu übernachten.“

Als Kinder hatten sie stets schöne Tage bei Bobby verbracht, bis ihr Vater sich mit ihm zerstritten hatte. Dean wusste nicht, was er tun würde, wenn er an einen Rollstuhl gefesselt wäre. Es gab nicht einmal ein Zuhause, zu dem er hätte zurückkehren können. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, den ganzen Tag im Haus zu verbringen und nicht einmal den Chevrolet Impala fahren zu können. Sie waren manchmal ganz schöne Egoisten, ging es Dean durch den Kopf, weswegen er Sams Idee zugestimmt hatte. Sie alle hatten Gesellschaft nötig, besonders nach ihre Freunde Jo und Ellen umgekommen waren.

Als sie mit Taschen geschultert zurückkamen, stürzte Castiel einen Tequila nach dem anderen als Andenken an Ellen herunter. Sie schuldete ihm noch eine Revanche, zu der es nicht mehr kommen sollte. 

Mit zwei neuen, kühlen Bieren gestellten sich die Winchesters im Wohnzimmer zu ihnen. Während Sam Bobby, der mit seinem Rollstuhl hinter dem Schreibtisch am Kamin saß, Scotch nachschenkte, plumpste Dean neben Castiel Schulter an Schulter aufs Sofa.

Sam sah zu, wie Castiel sich zu ihm wandte und ihn fragte, ob er einen Kater haben werde. Der ehemalige Engel hatte offenkundig an Fahne, so wie Dean den Mund verzog. Sein Bruder war ein Narr, wenn er glaubte, es sei ein Geheimnis, dass die beiden Hals über Kopf ineinander verschossen waren. Er konnte sich kaum vorstellen, dass zwischen den beiden noch nichts gelaufen war, es sei denn...

„Idjits“, sprach Bobby seinen Gedanken aus.

Sam grinste und warf Bobby einen verschwörerischen Blick zu. Zusammen gingen beziehungsweise rollten sie in die Küche, um sich ungestört über den Teufel, die apokalyptischen Reiter und die Omen, die sich rund um die Erde abzeichneten, zu unterhalten. 

Später verjagte Sam Dean und Castiel von seinem Schlafplatz, nachdem Bobby verkündet hatte, schlafen zu wollen. Etwas unbehaglich betraten Dean und Castiel Bobbys Schlafzimmer. Dean holte sauberes Bettzeug aus der Kommode und vermied es, zwischen fremden Sachen herumzuwühlen. 

Castiel ließ sich träge auf das frisch bezogene Bett fallen. Er stöhnte, als Dean ihn aufscheuchte. Er zog sich das Sweatshirt über den Kopf aus und entblößte das Flügel-Tattoo auf seinem Rücken. Dean hatte es schon tausendfach zu Gesicht bekommen, die geschundene Haut nach der Behandlung gepflegt und berührt, aber heute fühlte es sich anders an. Er war kein Kuschler, beruhigte sich Dean, also gab es auch nichts zu befürchten, wenn zusammen in einem Bett schliefen. Und tatsächlich war Dean bald im Land der Träume, auch dank eines gemäßigten Alkoholpegels.

Mitten in der Nacht wurde Castiel von einem dumpfen Schlag mit dem Arm geweckt. Er drehte sich auf die andere Seite herum und kam seitlich auf den Ellenbogen. Sein Unterarm berührte Deans warme Haut. Unruhig wand Dean seinen Kopf hin und her und gab unbestimmte Laute von sich, ohne jedoch aufzuwachen. Von draußen kam nur geringfügig Licht. Die digitale Anzeige des Radioweckers gab nur wenig mehr preis; man konnte die Umrisse wage ausmachen.

„Dean“, versuchte Castiel ihn mit warmer Stimme aus dem Alptraum zu wecken. „Dean. Wach auf.“ 

Er legte eine Hand auf seine Brust und schüttelte ihn sachte, als Dean plötzlich hochschreckte und Castiels Arm in einem eisernen Griff packte.

„Ich bin's. Du hattest einen Alptraum.“

„Scheiße, Cas!“, fluchte Dean, ließ seinen Arm los und sank zurück ins Kissen. Traumfetzen spukten durch seinen Kopf, bevor sie sich auflösten. Ein Alptraum wie in vielen Nächten; wenn er irgendwann davon aufwachte, genehmigte er sich meistens Alkohol, um wieder einschlafen zu können. Die Hölle hatte Spuren in Dean hinterlassen, die Castiel trotz allem wie eine physische Wunde sehen konnte. 

„Du hast mich doch nicht im Schlaf beobachtet?“, fragte Dean scherzend. Sein Herz pochte noch immer rasant in seiner Brust.

„Nein, Dean, ich war zu betrunken, um wach zu bleiben“, erwiderte Castiel wahrheitsgemäß. Er beobachtete Dean oft im Schlaf. Früher, als Engel hatte er sich von Zeit zu Zeit in Deans Kopf geschlichen. Das war nun nicht mehr möglich. Er vermisste es. Dean nur ansehen zu können und darüber zu rätseln, was seine Mimik bedeutete, frustrierte ihn. Für Castiel fühlte es sich manchmal an, als hätte er die Verbindung zum Himmel und zu Dean gleichzeitig verloren.

„Das ist gut zu wissen“, meinte Dean matt und rieb sich schläfrig die Augen.

„Hast du von Jo und Ellen geträumt?“

„Nein“, log er.

Castiel ließ sich auf den Rücken sinken. „Sie hat mich zum Abschied auf die Wange geküsst. Ihr sind Tränen über das Gesicht gelaufen. Ich wusste nicht, was ich sagen sollte.“ Die Intimität des Schmerzes schockierte ihn noch immer. Als Mensch war alles intensiver. Es war verwirrend, überwältigend und beängstigend. Er wusste nicht, wie er damit richtig umgehen, wie er sich ausdrücken sollte.

Dean schwieg eine ganze Weile, bevor er sagte: „Geh schlafen.“

„Wir hätten Carthage verlassen sollen, als ich die Sensenmänner und -frauen gespürt habe. Es waren zu viele.“

„Cas...“, mahnte Dean, „Ellen und Jo wussten, worauf sie sich eingelassen haben.“

„Wenn ich ein Engel gewesen wäre...“

„Cas!“ Dean rutschte in die Seitenlage.

„Ich weiß, es geht dir genauso“, sagte Castiel. „Ich habe Armeen geführt. Engel sind unter meiner Verantwortung gestorben. Ich habe mich immer für einen guten Soldaten gehalten. Aber dieses... Leben... die Gefühle... wie kommst du damit zurecht?“

Dean starrte schweigend in die Dunkelheit. „Schlecht“, antwortete er spät.

„Was bedeutet ein Kuss auf die Wange?“, fragte Castiel.

„Freunde küssen einander auf die Wange“, erklärte Dean und legte sich langsam wieder hin. „Jo war deine Freundin. Sie mochte dich.“

„Ich mochte sie.“

„Dann können wir ja jetzt wieder schlafen gesehen, Samantha“, foppte Dean mit einem Spitznamen für seinen Bruder. Sam und Castiel verstanden sich gut, manchmal zu gut.

Castiel wandte sich ihm zu, drückte ihm im Dunkeln einen Kuss auf die Wange, ein Stückchen auf den Mundwinkel, ehe er sich umdrehte, seine Decke hochzog und ihm „Gute Nacht, Dean“ wünschte.


	5. Sündenfall

Castiel rannte in die Kirche. Er hatte eigentlich nur mit Pastor Ferris, einem alten Freund von Pastor Murphy, bei dem die Winchesters als Kinder öfters waren, reden wollen, als Meg ihn mit ihrem „Hallo Clarence“ begrüßte. Sie wollte bestimmt nicht nur reden, dafür hatten sie heute schon zu viele Dämonen zur Hölle geschickt. Er stürzte in die Kirche und stolperte beinahe auf dem Steinboden. Castiel rannte durch das Kirchschiff direkt auf den Altar zu, vor dem der unbewegte Körper des Pastors lag. 

Er sah das Blut und die an die Decke stierenden Augen und wusste, dass der Mann tot war.

Hastig wandte Castiel sich nach rechts und eilte über die steinerne Treppe in die unterhalb des Altars liegende Krypta, in der der Pastor Ferris sein Waffenarsenal und andere Dinge für den Kampf gegen das Übernatürliche gebunkert hatte. Es erinnerte ihn ein wenig an Bobbys Panikraum.

Castiel warf immer wieder einen Blick über seine Schulter, was ihn kurz Ende der Treppe zu Fall brachte. Er landete mit einem dumpfen Laut flach auf dem kühlen Boden. Seine Unterlippe blutete.

„Du sitzt in der Falle, mein Lieber“, verkündete Meg und stolzierte langsam zu ihm herunter. Hinter ihr fiel die schwere Metalltür, die neueren Datums als der Rest der Kirche war, wie von Geisterhand ins Schloss.

Castiel rappelte sich auf und floh an die gegenüberliegende Wand, an der eine Streitaxt dekorativ wie nützlich hing. Er betastete seine verletzte Lippe.

„Im Gegenteil“, erwiderte Castiel.

Meg sah über sich, als sie die Veränderung spürte. Sie war in eine Dämonenfalle gegangen, die Pastor Ferris in weiser Voraussicht an der Decke angebracht hatte. Für eine Sekunde fragte sich Castiel, wie er die Farbe dort aufgemalt haben musste.

„Du und ich, Cas“, freute sich Meg und grinste maliziös.

Castiel ging zurück zur Tür und vermied es dabei, den Bereich der Dämonenfalle zu kreuzen. Trotz heftigem Rütteln und Schlagen gab es keine Chance, die schwere Tür zu öffnen. Castiel zog sein Handy aus der Hosentasche. Natürlich hatte er hinter den dicken Steinmauern keinen Empfang. Es gab nur ein winziges Fenster für Tageslicht, durch das höchstens ein Kleinkind passen würde. Castiel fand den Lichtschalter und erhellte die Krypta mit vier nackten Glühbirnen. 

Er saß mit Meg zusammen in der Falle, die ihn süffisant ansah.

Castiel beruhigte sich mit dem Gedanken, dass Sam und Dean ihn früher oder später vermissen würden.

„Ich kann dir jederzeit raushelfen, wenn du mich gehen lässt“, bot Meg.

„Nein, danke. Ich erinnere mich noch zu gut an Carthage“, erwiderte Castiel wütend.

„Mein Vater wollte euch sehen. Eure Entscheidung.“

Castiel schnaubte. „Ich kann dich sofort zurück Hölle schicken. Ein Exorzismus reicht. Und davon habe ich sehr viele im Gedächtnis.“

Meg hob entschuldigend die Hände. „Okay, vertreiben wir uns ein wenig die Zeit, bevor du mich gehen lässt.“

Castiel verschränkte die Hände vor der Brust. Ellens und Jos Tod lag drei Wochen zurück, aber die Wunde fühlte sich frisch wie am ersten Tag an. Er sollte sie töten oder austreiben, bevor sie ihn tötete.

„Er freut sich, wenn du dich ihm anschließt. Der Himmel gehört bald uns, Clarence“, fuhr Meg fort und lehnte sich gegen eine leere Truhe, „Luzifer und du, ihr habt einiges gemeinsam: Ungehorsam, Rebellion, Verbannung. Jetzt mehr denn je.“

„Das bezweifle ich. Ich will Vaters Kreationen nicht von dieser Erde auslöschen. Sie mögen Fehler haben, aber sie fühlen und leben.“ Castiels Zweifel waren in den letzten Monaten nicht kleiner geworden, weshalb er das Gespräch mit Pastor Ferris sprechen wollte, ehe die Dämonin ihm den Weg abgeschnitten hatte.

„Ah, wir kommen auf das eigentliche Problem zu sprechen.“

„Das wäre?“

„Dean. Der Grund für deinen Fall. Engel sind nicht zu bestimmt, zu fühlen, zu wollen oder begehren, richtig Darling? Das ist ihre Programmierung. Da gibt es doch diesen Wälzer, Henoch. Von den Engeln, die bei der Schaffung des Gartens Enden geholfen und sich verliebt haben. Erinnerst du dich an die Geschichte?“ Meg zog keck die Augenbrauen hoch. „Nachdem die Menschenkinder sich gemehrt hatten, wurden ihnen in jenen Tagen schöne und liebliche Töchter geboren. Als aber die Engel, die Himmelssöhne, sie sahen, gelüstete es sie nach ihnen... und so weiter. Du kennst das Ende vom Lied: Gott nahm den Engeln ihre Unsterblichkeit und verbannte sie aus dem Himmel.“

Castiel schwieg.

„Dean ist aber auch ein Leckerbissen?“ Meg schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Also, wie ist der Hübsche in der Kiste?“

„Das geht dich nichts an.“

„Oh, verstehe. Sorry, Clarence“, bekundete Meg.

„Ich begehre Dean nicht“, stellte Castiel klar.

Die Dämonin stieß sich von der Kiste ab und ging so weit auf Castiel zu, wie es die Falle erlaubte. „Jeder trägt irgendwo seinen Hunger versteckt. Du bist jetzt ein Mensch, Cas, kapische?“

Castiel starrte sie mit festem Blick an.

„Was willst du, Cas?“, fragte sie nachdrücklich.

„Ich will Rache für Jo und Ellen!“, sagte Castiel und begann mit dem Exorzismus.

„Ich bin nicht allein“, schrie Meg mit letzter Kraft, dann warf sie ihren Kopf in den Nacken und schwarzer Rauch entfloh aus ihrer Kehle, bis sie kraftlos in die Knie ging und bewusstlos umkippte.

Castiel fing ihren Sturz ab und ließ sie langsam zu Boden gleiten. Suchend blickte er sich um. Er fand etwas zu trinken in verstaubten Flaschen. Castiel öffnete den Schraubverschluss und schnupperte daran. Abgestanden, aber Wasser. Höchstwahrscheinlich Weihwasser. „Das kann dir ja nun nichts mehr anhaben“, murmelte er und kniete sich zu der jungen Frau, die zu Bewusstsein kam.

„Was? Wo...?“, stammelte sie orientierungslos.

„Trink. Du hast sicher Durst.“

„Ich...“ Sie stoppte. Ihre Mimik war ganz anders als Megs. Sie stützte sich auf und nahm einen Schluck, bevor sie die Flasche Castiel abnahm.

„Wie ist dein Name?“

„Alice.“

Castiel erhob sich. Er ging an das Fenster und prüfte den Empfang. Hier war es schlecht, aber immerhin. Er rief Dean an, erzählte ihm von der Situation und warnte ihn vor den Dämonen, die Meg angekündigt hatte.

„Dämonen?“, horchte Alice auf.

„An was erinnerst du dich?“ Castiel wandte sich ihr wieder zu.

Alice öffnete den Mund, als ihr Tränen stumm über die Wangen rannen. Sie sah zu ihm auf. „Ich erinnere mich.“

Castiel streckte ihr seine Hand entgegen. Er nickte ihr aufmunternd zu, nachdem sie zögerte. Schließlich nahm Alice seine Hand und ließ sich von ihm auf die Füße helfen. Als sie stand, folgte ein kläglicher Schluchzer. Castiel mochte nicht gut ausdrücken oder entsprechend emotional reagieren, aber wenn die Winchesters in einem Vorbilder waren, dann in Umarmungen, die einem die Luft aufdrückten und in denen sich alle Emotionen auf einmal einluden, die sich nicht aussprechen konnte. Nicht dass Castiel oft das Vergnügen hatte, mit Deans „Persönlicher Freiraum, Cas!“ im Hinterkopf.

Alice begrüßte die Umarmung wie ein Ertrinkender und neigte ihren Kopf gegen seine Schulter.

Sie wurden jäh vom heftigen Poltern gegen die Metalltür unterbrochen.

„Cas?“

„Ja, wir sind hier.“

„Weg von der Tür.“ Dean warf sich zweimal mit der Schulter gegen die Tür, die mit einem Satz aufsprang. Den Türgriff prallte hart gegen Stein. „Verkeiltes Miststück.“ 

Dean war schon wieder in Habachtstellung, als er vermeintlich Meg entdeckte.

Castiel hob beschwichtigend die Hände. „Ich habe sie ausgetrieben. Das ist Alice.“

„Kommt“, drängte Sam am Eingang der Krypta, der einen nervösen Blick hinter sich warf. Die Stadt war über und über von Dämonen belagert, aber bisher hatten sie noch keinen Grund ausmachen können.

„Alles klar, Cas?“, fragte Dean beim Näherkommen. Zwei Finger berührten Castiels verletzte Lippe kaum, aber Castiel spürte dieses flackernde Gefühl, wie in der Achterbahn, nur anders und er fragte sich, ob Meg vielleicht einen Punkt getroffen hatte. Bisher hatte er es als Teil seiner physischen Existenz, als Ausdruck des besonderen Bundes zwischen ihm und Dean wahrgenommen, doch nun sah er es plötzlich in einem anderen Licht.

„Das Blut ist schon getrocknet“, erwiderte Castiel sachlich, obwohl er alles andere als nüchtern fühlte.

„Okay, Alice, Zeit zu verschwinden.“ Dean schob sie galant mit einer Hand im Rücken mit ein klein wenig Drängen in den Hauptraum der Kirche.

„Wir haben Gäste“, bemerkte Sam als Erster die Gruppe Männer und Frauen am Kircheneingang. Angeberisch zeigten sie ihre schwarzen Augen.

„Es ist nicht die feine, englische Art, sich ohne Verabschiedung zu verschwinden“, sagte einer laut.

„Gibt es einen anderen Ausgang?“, fragte Castiel.

„In der Mitte zur Rechten. Ein kleiner Seitenausgang.“ Sam deutete mit einem Kopfnicken in die Richtung.

Die Dämonen waren eindeutig in der Überzahl und rückten immer näher. Wenn sie fliehen wollten, mussten sie sich beeilen. Dean hatte bereits Rubys Messer in der Hand und bildete die Speerspitze, nachdem er Alice angewiesen hatte, sich hinter ihnen zu halten. Sam stellte sich mit einer Schrotflinte bewaffnet neben seinen Bruder. Castiel instruierte Alice, wie sie die Dämonen mit Weihwasser abwehren konnte.

Langsam näherten sich beide Gruppen wie Heerscharen auf dem Kriegsfeld an. Dean kam den Dämonen zuvor und griff als Erster an. Mit dem Messer stach er den ersten Dämonen ab, während Sam eine Ladung Schrot verteilte. Castiel lotste Alice an den Bänken vorbei zum Gang für den Seitenausgang. Er griff erst mit einem Dolch, den er in der Krypta gefunden hatte, an, als sie direkt bedroht wurden. Alice hielt sie sich mit Weihwasser vom Leib.

Alice wehrte sich souveräner als erwartet mit dem Weihwasser gegen Angreifer, nachdem sie sich gefasst hatte.

Castiels Exorzismus wurde gurgelnd in seinem Hals durch die unsichtbaren Kräfte eines Dämons abgewürgt, der ihn süffisant anlächelte. Dean jagte dem Kerl das Messer von hinten in den Rücken.

„Ich bringe sie in Sicherheit“, erklärte Castiel krächzend und fasste sich an den Hals.

Dean nickte ihm verstehend zu.

Sam erkannte, dass es zu viele Dämonen auf einmal waren. Er war noch nicht bereit, sein Geheimnis zu lüften, doch es musste sein. Sam streckte seine rechte Hand offen aus und begann, die Dämonen auszutreiben. Seinen Bruder, der ihn wütend anschnauzte, nahm er kaum war. Er richtete seine ganze Aufmerksamkeit auf die Dämonen. Mit Drohgebärden, schwarzen Augen und ihren Kräften versuchten sie, sich gegen Sam zu wehren, aber sie wurden einer nach dem anderen exorziert.

Schwarzer Rauch stieg immer wieder auf, während malträtierte Körper auf den kühlen Steinboden sanken. Die restlichen Dämonen wurden Dean mit Rubys Messer getötet.

„Was zur Hölle, Sam?“, fauchte Dean seinen Bruder an, sodass es nur von den Mauern zurückprallte und doppelt so laut klang.

„Ich habe unsere Ärsche gerettet“, erwiderte Sam. „Ich habe deren Ärsche gerettet!“ Er zeigte auf die munter werdenden Menschen auf dem Kirchenfußboden. Sam hatte nur wenig Gelegenheit hat gehabt, zu üben. Nur ein leichter Anflug von Kopfschmerz war zu spüren, ansonsten ging es ihm gut. Kein Nasenbluten, obwohl die Anzahl der Dämonen ihm einiges abverlangt hatten.

Dean schnaubte und starrte ihn beschuldigend in den Boden. „Du hast es mir versprochen.“

„Das ist mein Schicksal, Dean, seit mit das Dämonenblut als Baby eingeflösst wurde“, versuchte Sam sich zu erklären, auch wenn er wusste, dass er damit bei seinem Bruder auf Granit biss. Der Vertrauensbruch wurde erneut durch Eruptionen erschüttert und ein riesiger Graben klaffte zwischen ihnen auf, dem Sam nicht glaubte, dass er ihn abermals überwinden konnte.

Dean schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich kann Menschen retten! Wir müssen sie nicht umbringen, nur weil sie besessen sind.“

„Bitte, halte ihnen noch Händchen.“ Mit einer unwirschen Handbewegung deutete Dean auf die Gruppe Menschen. Der Zorn und die Enttäuschung in seinem Blick waren unverkennbar.

„Ich weiß, dass du mir nicht vertraust. Nicht mehr vertrauen kannst. Ich bin das Problem“, sprach Sam offen an, „Luzifer braucht meinen Körper als Hülle. Ich kann ihn vielleicht besiegen, wenn ich genug übe, wenn ich –“

„Der Scheißkerl bekommt dich nicht!“, stellte Dean klar. Er wusste noch zu gut, wie ihr letztes Gespräch dieser Art geendet hatte: Sam und er waren getrennte Wege gegangen, aber das stand nach Deans kleinem Zukunftstrip nicht mehr in den Karten. „Ich lasse nicht zu, dass Himmel und Hölle uns gegeneinander ausspielen“, beschwor Dean mit festem Blick seinen Bruder. „Und jetzt komm, Cas und Dingens warten.“


	6. Schlechtes Beispiel

Castiel polierte mit seinem Ärmel die beschlagene Scheibe. Seine kalten Finger zog er tief in die Jacke. Durch das Fenster starrte er vom Fond des Impalas auf die weihnachtliche Beleuchtung in Minot. Es lag ein wenig Schnee wie Puderzucker auf Dächern und Fußwegen. Kurz vor Ladenschluss herrschte ein reges Treiben. Castiel machte eine kleine Gruppe Militärs aus, die von der nah gelegenen Air Force Base zum Einkaufen in die Stadt gekommen waren.

Sam hatte ihm von Weihnachten und dem ganzen Drumherum erzählt, aber keiner war in besonders weihnachtlicher Stimmung, denn Sam weigerte sich, einen Entzug vom Dämonenblut zu machen. Selbst Bobbys Zureden hatte ihn keinen Zentimeter von seinem Standpunkt abrücken lassen und Castiel konnte ihn als machtloser Mensch zu nichts zwingen. Die Stille im Chevy, die nur vom Radiosender übertüncht wurde, war zum Schneiden. Nach dem letzten Streit schwiegen sich die Brüder an.

An die fünfzehn Meilen vor der Stadt bewohnten sie eine Lodge, die hauptsächlich von Jägern und Anglern genutzt wurde. Mit schweren Papiertüten beladen schafften sie die Vorräte für die Feiertage in die Holzhütte. Den Poltergeist hatten sie am Abend zuvor erledigt. Bisher gab es keine neuen Pläne. Außerdem waren für den nächsten Tag mindestens fünfundzwanzig Zentimeter Schnee angekündigt, wahrscheinlich mehr.

In der Lodge gab es zwei Schlafzimmer. Castiel hatte das Zimmer mit dem Doppelbett beim Stein, Papier, Schere gewonnen, nachdem Sam und Dean ihn dabei etliche Male überlisten konnten. Sam nistete sich bei ihm ein, weil die Stockbetten im zweiten Zimmer (angeblich) viel zu kurz für seine langen Beine waren. Überhaupt unterhielten sich Castiel und Sam sehr viel, auch weil der ehemalige Engel versuchte, ihm ins Gewissen reden und ihn bat, den gefährlichen Pfad, den Sam eingeschlagen hatte, nicht weiter zu verfolgen. Dean beobachtete die beiden mit Unmut, wobei nur schwer zu sagen war, ob er sauer oder eifersüchtig auf seinen Bruder war. Wahrscheinlich beides.

Die Einrichtung der Lodge war spartanisch, aber sie bot alles, was sie brauchten: Küchennische, Bad mit Dusche, Holzofen (falls die Heizung versagte), Betten, Wasserkocher, Kaffeemaschine und einen alten Röhrenfernseher. Den präparierten Hecht an der Wand hatte Tom höchstpersönlich aus dem Lake Darling geholt, während die Quilts die persönliche Note von Judy waren. Dean hatte dem Besitzerpärchen ein Märchen aufgetischt, warum sie ausgerechnet die Feiertage in einer einsamen Hütte verbringen wollten. Schnell und geschickt hatte er aufs Thema Jagen und Waffen umgeschwenkt, bevor sie zu viele neugierige Fragen stellen konnten.

Nachdem das Essen verstaut war, setzte sich Dean vor den Fernseher. Der Werbeblock verkündete ein Dr. Sexy-Weihnachtsspecial für den Abend. Sam sah zu, wie sich Castiel ins Schlafzimmer zurückzog und die Tür hinter sich schloss. Ihm war aufgefallen, dass sich Castiel seit dem Vorfall in der Kirche merkwürdig verhielt. Er wirkte nachdenklicher. Sam konnte nicht sagen, dass Castiel wie Dean böse auf ihn war, auch wenn er ihn wegen seiner dämonischen Fähigkeiten warnte.

Nach Castiels Ansicht gab es nur einen neben Michael, der Luzifer stoppen konnte, nämlich Gott, doch der bliebt lieber unbekannt verzogen. Auch Luzifer hielt sich bedeckt, während die Welt von Omen heimgesucht wurde. Wenn sie weder auf Michael noch auf Gott setzen konnten, vielleicht war Sam dann ihre einzige Trumpfkarte.

Castiel kam mit einer Rolle Geschenkpapier zurück in den Wohnraum. „Brauchst du noch welches?“, fragte er Sam. Das Papier war rot mit goldenen Sternen und Schneemännern.

Sam, der mit seinem Laptop am Tisch saß, nahm die Rolle entgegen. „Dean hätte sich auch über Regenbögen und Einhörner gefreut.“

„Das hättest du mir früher sagen müssen.“

Sam kicherte, weil Castiel immer noch das meiste für bare Münze nahm. Der ehemalige Engel verzog den Mund. „Meinst du, er will feiern?“

„Hey, ich bin anwesend“, meldete sich Dean mürrisch mit einem Handzeig zu Wort. Er machte sich allerdings nicht die Mühe, seinen Blick von der Mattscheibe zu lösen.

„So viel Eierpunsch wie Dean gekauft hat, ja. Er braucht nur ein bisschen Zeit, sich einzukriegen.“ Sam zuckte mit den Schultern. Weihnachten erinnerte Dean an die glücklicheren Stunden seiner Kindheit und insgeheim hatte er das Fest stets feiern wollen, doch sie waren erst in Deans letzten Jahr, bevor er zur Hölle fuhr, wieder damit angefangen, die Feiertage zu zelebrieren. „Hey... uhm, Cas. Ich wollte mit dir reden. Du warst in letzter Zeit...“ Er machte einen Handwink. „Konntest du mit Pastor Ferris reden, bevor er getötet wurde?“

Castiel schüttelte den Kopf. Er setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch. „Mein Fall war keine bewusste Entscheidung von mir. Nicht wie bei Anna. Sie hat sich entschieden, ein Mensch zu werden. Ich habe an Ihm gezweifelt. Das ist meine Strafe.“

Dean presste die Lippen zusammen. Natürlich lauschte er ihrem Gespräch. Er musste an den Castiel aus 2014 denken, der von sich behauptet hatte, zu einem wesentlich besseren Club gehört zu haben. Dass er machtlos, unglückselig und verzweifelt war. Und deshalb die Pillen schluckte und sich zudröhnte.

Dean fragte sich, ob Castiel bedauerte, wütend war oder ihn beschuldigte, vom Himmel gefallen zu sein. Nach außen hin gab es keine Anzeichen. Aber was bedeutete das schon? Unter der Oberfläche konnten immer noch Wut, Reue und Vorwürfe lauern.

„Ist es eine Strafe für dich?“, bohrte Sam nach.

Castiel sah von seinen Händen auf. Er suchte nach den richtigen Worten. „Es war eine Metamorphose. Ich habe langsam mein Mojo verloren... Ich war armseliges Beispiel für einen Engel, weil ich zweifelte und ungehorsam war. Ich habe Gottes Kreationen immer bewundert, vielleicht ist hier mein Platz.“

„Wärst du lieber ein Engel?“

„Wir brauchen jeden Engel, der gegen die Apokalypse ist“, erwiderte Castiel ausweichend. Als Mensch mit Gefühlen war er jetzt mehr denn je hin- und hergerissen zwischen Zweifeln und Glauben, auch wenn er mit Enttäuschung an Gott dachte.

„Das beantwortet meine Frage nicht.“

„Ja, Cas, beantworte seine Frage“, mischte sich Dean ein und kam mit zornigem Gesichtsausdruck zum Tisch, „Bist du ein Baby ohne Trenchcoat?“

„Dean“, mahnte Sam.

„Nein, Cas, erzähl uns, was du wirklich denkst.“ Dean stemmte die Hände in die Hüfte.

„Warum bist du wütend auf mich?“, fragte Castiel.

Dean warf die Hände in die Luft. „Weil ich nicht will, dass du zu einem zugedröhnten Hippie wirst und Sam seinen Körper für Luzifer hergibt!“

„Wir werden die Apokalypse stoppen“, versprach Sam. Er sagte nicht, dass sie alle einen hohen Preis dafür zahlen würden.

Castiel stand wortlos auf, ging in sein Schlafzimmer und kam mit einem in ein Handtuch eingewickeltes Buch zurück, das er sich von Bobby geliehen hatte. Vorsichtig schlug Castiel das Handtuch auf dem Tisch aus und entblößte die alte, angegriffene Schwarte. Mehrere Stellen waren mit grellen Post-its versehen. Zielstrebig schlug eine Seite mit einem Abbild des Erzengels Michael auf, das sie alle schon einmal gesehen hatten. Der Engel trug wallende Gewänder und einen Brustpanzer. Er hielt sein Schwert zum Kampf bereit. Sein Gesicht und die Locken erinnerten an die kindlichen Jünglinge Caravaggios.

„Ich sehe viel besser aus“, meinte Dean garstig.

„Ich glaube, dass Michaels Schwert keine Metapher ist. Dean mag Michaels Hülle sein, aber nicht sein Schwert“, erklärte Castiel. „Wenn wir es finden... Ein Erzengel kann einen Erzengel töten. Luzifer ist geschwächt. Ihr habt seine Hülle gesehen. Vielleicht kann sogar Dean ihn töten, wenn wir das Schwert haben.“

„Hast du eine Ahnung, wo wir es finden können?“ Sam beugte sich interessiert über das Buch.

„Das weiß nur Michael.“

„Ich kann mir seine Antwort vorstellen: 'Leckt mich vielmals!'“, knurrte Dean. „Okay, es ist Zeit für Eierpunsch!“ Die Spannung der letzten Tage und Wochen waren auch nicht spurlos an ihm vorbeigegangen. „Wir haben sogar Amaretto. Cas, möchtest du auch einen mädchenhaften Amaretto-Eierpunsch, wie ihn Sam gerne trinkt?“

Castiel blickte zu Sam. Der machte einen Fingerkreis mit Daumen und Zeigefinger, dass es sehr gut schmeckte. „Mit Sprühsahne und Schokostreuseln. Das wird dir bestimmt gefallen.“

„Schokostreusel“, echote Dean affig, „Mädchenhaft!“

„Zumindest mache ich keine lustvollen Geräusche beim Essen von Apfelkuchen.“

Dean holte den Amaretto, die Sprühsahne und den ersten von vielen Eierpunsch-Tetrapaks aus dem Kühlschrank, während Sam den Wasserkocher in Gang setzte. Castiel machte sich nützlich und suchte ihnen Tassen aus einem Schrank.

„Ich verstehe nicht, was daran falsch sein soll, wenn man einen Kuchen genießt“, erwiderte Dean möglichst würdevoll.

„Für den Nachttisch solltest du dir lieber Separee bestellen. Das ist wie bei Harry und Sally“, kommentierte Sam.

„Im Diner in Fairfax hat sich Dean die Wangen wie ein Hamster mit einem Sandwich gefüllt“, erinnerte sich Castiel.

Sam grinste ihm zu. Das Eis war gebrochen, womöglich nur vorübergehend, aber er wollte die friedliche Zeit genießen, solange sie anhielt.

„Danke, Cas“, beschwerte sich Dean, „Fall mir nur in den Rücken.“

„Ich habe nichts mit deinem Rücken zu tun.“

Dean nahm den Deckel der Sprühsahne ab und schoss damit auf Sams Gesicht. Dann folgte ein Angriff auf Castiel.

„Dean, du bist ein Ferkel“, sagte Sam und beförderte die Sahne mit Zunge und Fingern in seinen Mund. Castiel folgte seinem Beispiel.

Sams Rezept bestand aus Eierpunsch und einem Schuss Amaretto, das mit heißem Wasser aufgefüllt wurde. Die Tassen wurden mit Sahne und Streuseln aus Sams Vorrat verziert.

„Das schmeckt gut“, bestätigte Castiel, nachdem er einen ersten Schluck probiert hatte. Mit seinen Händen umfasste er die warme Tasse. Eine neue Werbepause wies zum wiederholten Mal auf das Dr. Sexy-Weihnachtsspecial hin, das keine zwanzig Minuten mehr entfernt lag. Mit seinem Eierpunsch-Cocktail setzte sich Castiel vor den Fernseher. Über die Schulter hinweg rief er nach Dean, der abwinkte, dass noch Zeit sei.

Stattdessen zog Dean einen Stuhl heran und setzte sich neben seinen Bruder an den Tisch. „Du hast dein Versprechen gebrochen“, wisperte Dean ihm zu. „Deine Bewerbung bei den X-Men der Hölle ist längst unterwegs. Ich kann dich nicht aufhalten, wenn du es nicht willst. Ich kann dich nicht davon abhalten, Luzifer deinen Körper zu geben. Ich kann dich nur bitten. Sammy, tu's nicht.“ Dean sah ihn eindringlich an.

„Es gibt eine universelle Wahrheit, der wir ins Gesicht blicken müssen, ob wir nun wollen oder nicht, alles endet irgendwann. Wenn es mir nicht gelingt, die Kontrolle über meinen Körper zugewinnen, dann musst du Dads letzten Befehl in die Tat umsetzen.“

Dean schüttelte den Kopf. „Ich kann dich nicht töten. Ich kann nicht.“

„Das Gegenmittel gegen das Böse ist der freie Wille. Jeder kann sich selbst entscheiden, ein schlechter Mensch zu werden oder eben nicht. Team Freier Wille, Dean.“

Dean schnaubte. Er hatte den sogenannten Teammitgliedern nicht die positivsten Namen gegeben.

„Ich kann es tun“, setzte Sam nach, „Das ist mein Schicksal.“

„Scheiß auf das Schicksal.“ Dean fuhr von seinem Stuhl auf. Es gab nichts mehr zu sagen, also füllte er sich nach und gesellte sich zu Castiel.

Sam blickte ihm bedrückt hinterher. Das Leben als Jäger war eine Einbahnstraße. Wer etwas anderes glaubte, lebte in einer Fantasiewelt. Er nahm seinen Punsch und die Geschenkpapierrolle und verzog sich damit. Sam kam nur kurz zurück, um Castiel und Dean einen Quilt zuzuwerfen. Auf der Flimmerkiste begann in diesem Moment die Lieblingsserie der beiden.

„Glaubt ja nicht, dass ich eure Geschenke verpacke“, warnte Dean.

„Das hätte ich auch nie geglaubt“, erwiderte Sam und ließ die beiden allein. Wahrscheinlich brauchte er keinen Mistelzweig, wenn er die beiden so vertraut auf dem Sofa sah. Nicht dass er einen Mistelzweig hatte.

Bei der zweiten Weihnachtsfolge war Dean leicht betrunken, denn er kicherte über die blödesten Witze. „Weißt du, jeder hat ein kleines Trinkproblem. Außer Sam, der hat ein Salatproblem. Es ist okay, zu trinken. Aber keine Drogen, keine Aufputschmittel oder Schmerztabletten, Cas, versprich es mir.“

„Du hast mir selbst Schmerztabletten gegeben“, sagte Castiel.

„Was ich meine, sind Tabletten nur zum Spaß. Nicht weil jemandem etwas wehtut.“

„Okay.“

Dean starrte Castiel im Halbdunkel an. Sein Bruder hatte das große Deckenlicht gelöscht und sie saßen bequem eingelullt mit Punsch und Quilt auf dem Sofa. Ihre Seiten berührten sich angenehm von Oberschenkel bis Schulter. 

Er hatte die Unterdrückung schon vor langer Zeit zur Kunstform erhoben.

Das Gefühl von Eifersucht war überwältigend gewesen, als er Castiel und Renée hinter dem Vorhang hatte küssen sehen. Die Wucht der Emotion hatte ihn schockiert und mulmig zurückgelassen. Seine längste Beziehung hatte zwei Monate angehalten. Dean konnte sich nicht täuschen, wenn er glaubte, es könnte eine Beziehung mit Cas geben, die sich ohne Konsequenzen in ein paar Wochen oder Monaten von selbst erledigte. Mit Castiel würde es etwas Großes werden, für das Dean nicht bereit war, vor dem er sich fürchtete.

Entweder war Castiel blind oder er brachte das Thema, das Dean versuchte zu vermeiden, nie auf den Tisch, weil er Dean kannte. Oder genauso feige war.

Irgendwann später gingen sie gut abgefüllt in ihre Betten. 

Der Morgen kam viel schneller, als Dean lieb war, aber Sam brühte bereits den ersten Kaffee des Tages auf und das Wasser in der Dusche war warm. Der Schnee ließ auf sich warten. Als er angezogen in den Wohnraum kam, saßen Sam und Castiel beim Frühstücken am Tisch. Ihre Geschenke standen griffbereit auf der abgenutzten Kommode.

„Ihr könnt es wohl kaum abwarten“, grinste Dean und holte seine Geschenke, die er in einer braunen Tüte gelagert hatte. Voller Stolz überreichte er seinem Bruder eine Packung Schokoriegel und eine Geschenkkarte für Musik zum Download aus dem Supermarkt. Für Castiel hatte er Handschuhe und einen Schal besorgt, über die sich der Beschenkte sehr freute.

Sam beobachtete mit einem amüsierten Grinsen, wie Dean das erste Geschenk von ihm aufriss: Wachspolitur. Beim zweiten Präsent brach sein Grinsen zu einem Lachen. „Haha, urkomisch, Samantha“, knurrte Dean und verdeckte das schwule Männermagazin gleich wieder mit Geschenkpapier.

„Was ist es?“, fragte Castiel neugierig. Er knotete den Schal um seinen Hals und fegte dabei beinahe sein Frühstück vom Teller.

„Ein Heft über Stricken“, erwiderte Dean abweisend.

„Oh, ich wusste nicht, dass du dich dafür interessierst“, meinte Castiel überrascht.

„Zeig uns lieber, was du für uns hast!“ Dean nahm einen großen Schluck schwarzen Kaffee.

Castiels Präsent für Sam war eine neue Laptoptasche. „Wow, danke!“, sagte Sam begeistert.

Dean hatte Castiel einige Male blöd angemacht, weil er zu viel Geld ausgab, aber er hatte es extra zurückgelegt. Gebannt überreichte Castiel sein Geschenk an Dean. Es war nur handgroß. Dean blickte ihn fragend an. Zum Vorschein kam eine kleine Box. „Jesus, Cas, du gibst mir einen Ring“, stellte Dean entsetzt fest.

„Ja, mir ist aufgefallen, dass du deinen verloren hast.“ Castiel strahlte.

„Du kannst mir doch keinen Ring schenken!“

„Wieso?“, fragte Castiel irritiert.

„Ich habe meinen alten Ring als Flaschenöffner benutzt! Das war nur ein blöder Flaschenöffner.“

„Jetzt hast du einen neuen... Flaschenöffner.“

„Nein.“

Castiel griff sich die Ringbox samt Inhalt und fixierte Dean wütend. „Nein, dann nicht.“


	7. In A Gadda Da Vida

Es war schon ironisch, dass sich Liebespaare am Valentinstag buchstäblich gegenseitig zerfleischten. Sam musste nicht erst die henochischen Zeichen auf den Herzen der Toten sehen, um zu wissen, dass etwas im Busch war. Seine Gier nach Dämonenblut wurde spürbar immer größer, seitdem sie angekommen waren.

Er fragte sich, ob seine Begleiter auch etwas spürten. 

Sam warf Castiel einen unauffälligen Blick zu. Der hatte den Kopf geneigt und starrte auf die Leiche auf dem Metalltisch. Castiel verhielt sich nicht merkwürdiger als sonst und auch sein Bruder Dean schien nichts Ungewöhnliches wahrzunehmen.

„Ich habe großen Hunger“, erklärte Castiel, immer noch die Augen auf den Toten gerichtet, „Ich könnte eine ganze Kuhherde verspeisen.“

Dean gab seine wichtigtuerische Pose auf und sah über die Leiche hinweg zu ihm. „Eine Kuhherde, Cas?“

„Zu viel?“

„Übertrieben“, meinte Dean, spitzte den Mund und fügte hinzu, „Allerdings, ich habe auch großen Hunger. Bärenhunger. Kuhherdenhunger.“

Sam zog eine Braue hoch und sah zwischen den beiden hin und her. Manchmal kamen sie ihm wie Lemmon und Matthau vor. Zum Glück hatte Dean das Weihnachtsgeschenk von Castiel doch noch angenommen. Das Positive an dem Zwist mit dem Ex-Engel war, dass der Zoff zwischen den Brüdern dadurch an Bedeutung verlor. Castiel konnte in der Tat beängstigend sein, besonders wenn er wie in alten Zeiten mit ernster und tiefer Stimme und Intensität in den Augen drohte. Wie damals, als er von Dean gefordert hatte, er solle ihm etwas Respekt zeigen, er habe ihn aus der Hölle geholt und er könne ihn dorthin auch zurückschicken.

Mit verschränkten Armen hatte Sam seinem Bruder weisgemacht, dass er das „Geschenk-Gate“ allein regeln musste. Es war schließlich nicht so, dass Castiel ihm einen Antrag oder etwas in der Art gemacht hatte. Zudem änderte es nichts an dem besonderen Bund, der schon vor dem Ring existiert hatte. 

Sam fasste sich an den Kopf und kniff die Augen kurz zusammen. Der Durst machte ihn noch wahnsinnig. Offensichtlich spürten die beiden auch etwas und sei es nur enormen Hunger. Sam hatte bereits eine Vermutung, wer oder was dahinter steckte. „Geht essen, ich brauche Kopfschmerztabletten. Wir sehen uns im Motel“, log er.

„Willst du eine Doggybag?“, fragte Dean.

„Überrascht mich.“

Castiel schwafelte etwas von einem Amor, aber Deans Gedanken waren während der Fahrt zum Restaurant mit Essen okkupiert. Na ja, nicht ganz. Dean dachte an Sex, Sex, Sex, Essen, Trinken, Sex, Sex, Spielen, Sex, Essen... 

Er hatte beschlossen, nicht mit Castiel zu schlafen. Nicht jetzt. Nicht weil er nicht wollte, denn er wollte es wirklich, wirklich unbedingt, aber er war ein Masochist oder weil er beschissene Angst hatte, es zu versauen. Außerdem gefiel ihm die Vorstellung nicht, dass irgendjemand – irgendjemand – unkeusche Gedanken über seinen Engel hatte. De facto war Cas zwar kein Engel, aber trotzdem.

Aber es brauchte nur eine kurze Berührung, Castiel streifte seine Hand oder entfernte eine Wimper von seiner Wange, um seinen Vorsatz ernsthaft ins Wanken zu bringen. Heute war es stärker als je zuvor. Dean ignorierte den unterbewussten Gedanken, dass etwas Übernatürliches dafür verantwortlich sein konnte.

Das Steak & Burger House, an dem sie bei ihrer Ankunft vorbeigefahren waren, war für den Valentinstag über und über mit roter Dekoration ausstaffiert. Das Restaurant schien ziemlich ausgebucht zu sein. Eine blonde Kellnerin fing sie am Eingang ab. Dean lächelte sie cool an, bat sie um einen Tisch für zwei und flirtete charmant mit ihr.

„Folgt mir bitte“, flötete sie mit einem Lächeln, „Ihr habt Glück, ein Tisch ist frei geworden.“

Deans Blick folgten ihren langen Beinen unter einem kurzen, schwarzen Rock. Valentinstag war der beste Feiertag, um Frauen aufzugabeln, doch das ganze Drumherum war ihm zuwider. Chick-Flick. Die Kellnerin wies ihnen an Platz an einem kleinen Tisch an der Wand zwischen zwei anderen, turtelnden Pärchen zu. Castiel rutschte auf die Lederbank an der Wand, während sich Dean ihm gegenüber hinsetzte.

„Wir möchten Fleisch. Rotes Fleisch“, verkündete Castiel ernst und neutral. „Burger.“

„Cas! Du bist nicht Homer.“

„Dann hätte ich Donuts und Bier bestellt.“

„Nein!“ Dean grinste, als er Homers Ausruf imitierte.

„Ein Kerze für unsere beiden Hübschen“, sagte Cindy, die Kellnerin, die sich nicht im Geringsten irritieren ließ und tauschte die abgebrannte Kerze auf ihrem Tisch gegen eine neue aus. Dann reichte sie beiden die Karte.

„Wir sind kein Paar“, hüstelte Dean. 

„Euer erstes Date am Valentinstag, wie romantisch!“, begeisterte sich Cindy in offenkundig bester Laune. „Kann ich euch schon etwas zu trinken bringen?“

Dean öffnete seinen Mund, um zu widersprechen, dass sie nur wegen der Burger da waren, bevor er begriff, dass das vermutlich ein zweckloses Unterfangen war, also bestellten sie. Als die Kellnerin weg war, kickte Dean Castiel unter den Tisch. „Das Starren, Cas! Das Starren“, zischte er. „Wir haben darüber geredet.“

„Das zählt nicht, wenn du zurück starrst“, erwiderte Castiel. „Es ist wohl mehr der Umstand, dass nur Paare sich in diesem Restaurant befinden, dass sie das Gleiche von uns vermutet hat.“

„Hat dir Sam gesagt, dass du das sagen sollst?“, bohrte Dean nach. Sein Bruder setzte ihm manchmal Flausen in den Kopf, die er ausbaden musste.

„Ja, aber es ist die Wahrheit, du starrst mich auch an.“

„Sei mein Schatz am Valentinstag!“, scherzte Dean und grinste blöd.

Keusche Gedanken.

Das war schwieriger als gedacht. Castiel starrte ihn mit seinen blauen Augen an. Sein Betthaar war die reinste Provokation, irgendwo zwischen zerwühlt und sexy. Und dann seine schönen Lippen, die starken Hände und sein schlanker, trainierter Körper. Und die T-Shirts, die sie sich gegenseitig borgten und zurückklauten. Es brachte ihn dazu, an schmutzige Dinge zu denken und tagzuträumen.

„Hm? Was?“, Dean schaute ihn fragend an, ein bisschen zu sehr angeturnt, als er merkte, dass Castiel ihm eine Frage gestellt hatte.

„Ob du mich zum Essen einladen würdest, habe ich gefragt“, wiederholte Castiel.

„Ich lade dich fast immer zum Essen ein, weil du ein miserabler Billardspieler bist und Sam höchstens beim Kreditkartenbetrug assistieren kannst.“

„Nein, ich meine, ob du mich zum Date einladen würdest.“

„Was?“ Deans Augen weiteten sich überrascht. Sein erster Impuls war alles zu verneinen. „Halt mal die Pferde im Zaum, Cas. Wie kommst du jetzt darauf?“

Castiel ließ seinen Blick über das vollbesetzte Steak & Burger House gleiten. Unter den Pärchen waren sogar zwei ältere Männer, die sich gegenseitig mit Nachtisch füttern. Dean, der Castiels Blick gefolgt war, drehte sich mit angewidert verzogenem Mund zu ihm um und sagte ironisch: „Mann, die Romantik bringt mich um!“

Castiel sah ihn verletzt an.

„Cas“, zog Dean den Namen gequält lang, „Du weißt, ich hasse dieses ganze Gedöns, diese Chick-Flick-Zeug. Lass uns einfach ein paar Doggybags nehmen und hier abhauen.“ Er streckte seinen Arm in die Höhe und schnippte ihre Kellnerin, um ihre Bestellung zu verändern. Dean hatte nicht wirklich an den Valentinstag gedacht. Wenn sie in irgendeinem Kaff Essen gegangen wären, hätte es nicht so einen Aufriss für Liebespaare gegeben. Was hatte er sich nur dabei gedacht? Ja, genau, Dean hatte nicht mit Castiel allein sein wollen. Zu gefährlich. Zu sexy.

Castiel ruckelte auf seiner Bank herum. „Also würdest du mit mir ausgehen?“, fragte er, als Cindy wieder weg war.

„Wir... wir sind Freunde.“

„Anna war deine Freundin und du hattest Sex mit ihr.“

Scheiße, Castiel dachte auch daran. Irgendetwas lag in der Luft und es war nicht der Einfluss des Pizzamannes. Dean stand auf und schlüpfte in seine Jacke. Vielleicht dieser Cupido, von dem Castiel geredet und Dean nicht richtig zugehört hatte.

„Ihr habt bessere Pläne?“, flötete Cindy mit ihren gut gefüllten Doggybags.

„Yeah“, erwiderte Dean und lächelte mit zusammengepressten Lippen zuckersüß, „Mein Engel und ich wollen uns den Himmel über Berlin ansehen.“

„Berlin? Ist das südlich von Schaumburg?“

Dean lächelte immer noch, als er Castiels Arm nahm, sich bei ihm einharkte und mit ihm hinaus ging. Kaum waren sie draußen, ließ er von ihm ab und marschierte zum Impala. „Schaumburg“, murmelte Dean. Er öffnete die Fahrertür und sah über das Autodach zu Castiel. Verdammtes Sex-Haar! Er setzte sich auf den Fahrersitz und öffnete die Tür für Castiel.

Der ehemalige Engel stieg in einer fließenden Bewegung in den Wagen. Dean lehnte sich zu ihm hinüber. Zwei blaue Augen blickten ihn wie ein Reh im Scheinwerferlicht an. Deans Finger fuhren durch das weiche Haar, bevor er sich noch weiter vorlehnte und seinen Gefühlen nachgab. Castiels Lippen waren weich. Dean schloss die Augen und spürte, wie Castiel den Kuss erwiderte. Er mochte der weitaus Erfahrenere der beiden sein, dennoch schmolz er dahin, wie ein Teenager auf der Rückbank des Impalas bei der ersten, richtigen Knutscherei.

Castiel war nicht unbedingt ein guter Küsser, neu offensichtlich, ein wenig zu übermütig, aber nicht im Mindesten verklemmt. Langsam schien er den ernsten, stoischen Engel abzuschütteln. Seine Begeisterung, seine freie Hand, die sich in Deans Jacke vergrub, zeigten, dass er mit Leidenschaft bei der Sache war.

„Das war... ein toller Kuss“, sagte Dean nach Atem schnappend, „Wenn einer von uns ein Frosch wäre, hätte der wohl fortreichende Konsequenzen!“

Er drehte den Schlüssel im Zündschloss um. Die Fahrt zum Motel kam ihm unendlich lang vor, obwohl es höchstens zehn Minuten waren. Deans Hand lag besitzergreifend auf Castiels Oberschenkel. Vorsichtig ließ er sie über den Jeansstoff gleiten. Er wagte nur einen kurzen Blick, als Castiel seine Hand auf Deans legte. Castiels blaue Augen glimmten vor Lust.

Dean hatte ihn noch nie zuvor so gesehen.

Er zuckte erschreckte zusammen, als Castiel seine Hand in dessen Schritt führte. Dean fragte sich, ob das Renées Einfluss war, ob er in ihren Fußspuren ging. Er hatte kein Bedürfnis der Erste zu sein, aber gegen die bohrende Eifersucht war er nicht immun. Er war nur froh, dass Castiel nichts sagte.

Sie stolperten küssend in ihr Motelzimmer. Castiels Finger gruben sich in Deans kurzes Haar im Nacken. Dean spürte das Rau-Samtene seiner Zunge in seinem Mund. Langsam dirigierte er Castiel rückwärts, bis dessen Beine gegen das erste Einzelbett im Raum stießen. Dean half ihm, sein T-Shirt und das dünne Unterhemd drunter über den Kopf auszuziehen. Castiel ließ ihm keine Zeit, seinen nackten Oberkörper zu bewundern und vergriff sich an Deans Hemd.

„Ich will...“, nuschelte Castiel. Seine Hände glitten über Deans Brust und rieben über die empfindlichen Brustwarzen. Er presste sein Gesicht gegen Deans Wange und flüsterte in Deans Ohr: „Ich begehre dich! Ich begehre dich! Ich begehre dich!“ Endlich platzte es aus ihm heraus, was ihn seiner Begegnung mit Meg im Kopf herumgeschwirrt war. Er hatte es nicht alles nur für Dean getan, sondern wegen ihm. Sie hatten beide etwas Verzweifeltes an sich.

Dean löste sich sanft von Castiel. Er sah ihm einen Moment in die Augen, ehe er ihn wieder küsste, als Bestätigung, dass er es genauso sehr wollte.

Castiel schob sich mit den Händen an Deans Oberarmen von ihm fern. „Ich war ungehorsam. Ich habe dich Gott vorgezogen. In Gottes Augen ist das unverzeihbar. Ich habe dich gewählt.“

„Ich weiß, Cas“, beruhigte Dean ihn.

„Meine Absichten sind nicht... anständig gewesen“, versuchte Castiel sich krampfhaft zu verdeutlichen.

„Meine auch nicht.“ Dean lächelte. „Das ist das Schöne am Freien Willen: Du kannst jederzeit Nein sagen.“

„Nein, nein“, sagte Castiel. „Ich will nicht Nein sagen.“

„Wo waren wir stehen geblieben? Hosen!“ Dean machte sich an seinem Reißverschluss zu schaffen. Castiel zögerte einen Moment, bevor er Deans Beispiel nachkam. Beim Ausziehen der Hose hüpfte er dreimal auf einem Bein, bevor er rückwärts auf dem Bett landete.

Dean lachte. Er half Castiel im Liegen aus der Hose, die in seinen Kniekehlen hing. Die Ausbeulung seiner Unterwäsche zeigte, dass Castiel ein sehr erwachsener Ex-Engel war. Dean kniete sich grinsend mit Castiels Beinen zwischen seinen aufs Bett und beugte sich zu ihm herunter. Er küsste ihn, küsste seinen Weg hinunter über die Brustwarzen, weiße und frische Narben bis zum Bauchnabel.

Castiel liebte es, sich auf Dean zu konzentrieren – und nur Dean, seine winterlich verblichenen Sommersprossen und seine neckisch funkelnden Augen, kurz bevor er den Bund der Unterhose anhob und nach unten zog.

Dean mochte Sex. Er war gut darin, aber einfach gestrickt. Das Extravagante, die Fetische, die kamen von anderen, wie Rhondas pinker Slip. Für einen Mann, dessen Job es war, Monster um die Ecke zu bringen, war er überraschend sanft und süß. „Bist du bei mir, Cas?“, fragte Dean, benutzte Castiels Penis wie ein Mikrofon kurz vor seinen Lippen und drückte ihn leicht.

„Ja“, antwortete Castiel heiser. Er hatte unbemerkt den Atem angehalten. „Ich würde auch nicht woanders sein wollen.“

Deans Lippen berührten die Spitze, während seine Augen auf Castiels hafteten. Es war merkwürdig, wie er plötzlich Zeit hatte, Castiel zu necken. Dean leckte seine Lippen und öffnete sie, um den Penis zu schmecken und seine Konturen mit der Zunge abzutasten. Er machte ihn ordentlich feucht, leckte die salzig schmeckende Spuren von Castiels Erregung mit kreisenden Bewegungen von der Eichel und nahm ihn dann Stück für Stück in seine warme Mundhöhle auf.

Castiels kleine, zurückhaltende Laute waren stimulierend. Er bäumte sich Dean entgegen, aber Deans Hände auf seinen Hüftknochen sorgten dafür, dass er nicht zu tief eindringen und ihm zum Würgen bringen konnte. Dean war in Sachen Blowjobs nicht unerfahren. Das Dumme war nur, dass Castiel es war und viel zu schnell kam. Überrascht von der Ladung, die in seinen Rachen schoss, schluckte Dean.

„Das Leben ist kurz, komm schnell, hm, Cas?“, zog Dean ihn auf, nachdem er auf die Füße gekommen war und selbstzufrieden grinste. Er entledigte sich seiner Boxershorts und scheuchte Castiel, auf dem Bett rüberzurutschen. Dean war immer noch verdammt hart. Er presste sich an ihn. Nackte Haut gegen nackte Haut, wie lange hatte er darauf gewartet. Unter Küssen mit Zungen und Reibung zwischen ihren Körper keuchte Dean in Castiel Mund.

Dean schob eine Hand zwischen sie und fasste sich an, gierig, endlich auch über die Zielgrade zu kommen. Während er sich noch fragte, ob Castiel schon einmal selbst Hand an sich gelegt hatte, fand er dessen Hand neben seiner an seinem Glied. Zusammen brachten sie Dean zum Orgasmus.

„Oh Gott, Cas“, stöhnte Dean mit geschlossenen Augen atemlos und gebrochen.

Castiel sah fasziniert zu, wie Deans Fassung auseinander fiel und zerbracht, ehe er grinsend erwiderte. „Gott hat damit gar nichts zu tun.“

Dean öffnete erstaunt seine Augen und schnaubte amüsiert.

Er holte Toilettenpapier und machte sie sauber, dann schliefen sie nebeneinander in dem kleinen Bett ein.

Als Dean später hochschreckte, war höchstens eine halbe Stunde vergangen. Siedend heiß fiel ihm ein, dass Sam jederzeit zurückkommen konnte. Die Doggybags lagen unangetastet auf dem Tisch beim Fenster. Erst später erfuhr er von Sam, dass dieser Hunger, den apokalyptischen Reiter, im Alleingang zerstört hatte, während er sich mit Castiel vergnügt hatte – alles nur wegen Hunger. Doch was noch viel beunruhigender war, war Sam, der offensichtlich bereit war, sich Luzifer zu stellen.


	8. Sams Plans

Chuck starrte auf den blinkenden Cursor auf seinem Bildschirm und dachte, dass seine Beziehung mit Becky Einfluss auf sein Schreiben genommen hatte. Er konnte den Reiz einer verbotenen Liebe zwischen einem Menschen und einem Engel durchaus sehen, beide mit einer Vergangenheit aus Zerrissenheit und Opferbereitschaft, aus Schmerzen und Verletzungen. Dean und Castiel waren so innig. Aus Liebe für diese eine Seele hatte der Engel Gott verraten und war in Ungnade gefallen. 

Jesus!

Chuck rieb seine pochenden Schläfen und griff nach seinem Glas, nur um festzustellen, dass es leer war. Im Bademantel und mit Hausschuhen schlurfte er in die Küche, immer noch in Gedanken bei seinen letzten Zeilen. Deans therapeutischer Ausflug in eine Stripbar war ein Misserfolg auf ganzer Linie gewesen. Die Dose Würmer war offen und konnte nicht wieder geschlossen werden. Die große Frage war nur, warum hatte er, Chuck, Visionen von Castiel und Dean im Bett? Das war doch nicht wirklich relevant für Apokalypse! Argh.

Mit der Flasche ging Chuck zurück zum Schreibtisch, schenkte sich ein und kippte den Drink zur Hälfte in einem Zug herunter. Sein Schreibtisch war mit Stapeln Papier, Büchern und anderem Kram zugemüllt, während der Rest seiner Wohnung dank Beckys Hartnäckigkeit glänzte.

Chuck blinzelte ein paar Mal. Seine Augen waren müde, hatten zu lange auf den Bildschirm gestarrt, dazu die Kopfschmerzen. Er schaute durch das Fenster in die Ferne, um seine Augen zu entspannen, als es an der Tür klingelte.

Er machte sich nicht die Mühe, seinen Bademantel zuzugürten, da er Becky vermutete, die ihren Schlüssel nicht finden konnte, doch stattdessen fand er jemand anderen vor seiner Haustür.

„Sam“, sagte Chuck überrascht.

Der jüngere Winchester lächelte, aber das Lächeln erreichte nicht ganz seine Augen. „Hallo Chuck.“ 

Chuck blickte zur Straße. Zum Glück standen Dean und Castiel nicht vor seiner Tür. Entweder war Sam ohne die anderen gekommen oder Chuck konnte den Impala von hier aus nicht sehen. Es war das eine, zu wissen, dass es Menschen gab, die seine Bücher lasen, aber seine Charakter leibhaftig vor sich zu haben, machte Chuck noch deutlich nervöser und hibbeliger als sonst. In Castiels und Deans Gegenwart wäre er garantiert rot wie eine reife Tomate geworden und hätte kein Wort herausgebracht, ohne dass es peinlich geworden wäre.

„Darf ich reinkommen?“, fragte Sam.

„Oh, ähm, ja, klar.“ Chuck trat einen Schritt zur Seite und öffnete die Tür weiter, damit Sam eintreten konnte. Er führte ihn ins Wohnzimmer, wo auch sein Schreibtisch stand.

„Du schreibst“, bemerkte Sam, als er den eingeschalteten Computermonitor entdeckte. „Prophetische Visionen?“

„Ähm“, zögerte Chuck und fummelte an seinem Gürtel herum, „Du weißt, was Dean und Cas machen?“

Sam lachte laut und kehlig. Die ganze Anspannung fiel für einen kurzen Augenblick sichtlich von ihm ab. Er war nicht wegen eines netten Pläuschen hier, das konnte man sehen, aber zumindest konnte er noch lachen.

„Dieses ganze Brokeback Ding... Mann! Und ich bekomme es auf einem Silbertablett serviert, aber niemand hat mich gefragt, ob ich das überhaupt will. Ich wollte nie ein Prophet werden. Ich wollte der nächste Hemingway werden, auch mal Hugh Hefner oder meinetwegen auch Mick Jagger, aber nie Prophet. Kein Sprachrohr Gottes oder... oder... so.“

„Komm runter, Chuck.“ Sam grinste. Er setzte sich auf die Sofalehne.

„Komm runter? Komm runter? Bei dir ist wohl der Hamster aus dem Rad gefallen. Das ist wie ein Pornokanal in meinem Kopf. Ein schwuler –“ Die Stimme des Propheten war so hoch, dass er praktisch quietschte.

„Chuck.“ Sam schüttelte amüsiert den Kopf. Man musste ihn bemitleiden, wenn es nicht so lustig wäre.

„Du! Du bist ein verdammter Kuppler“, verfluchte Chuck ihn. Er seufzte, griff sich das Glas vom Schreibtisch und nahm einen großen Schluck.

Sam zuckte ein wenig hilflos mit den Schultern. „Ich mache es wieder gut?“, bot er an.

„Du machst es wieder gut?! Ein Obstkorb reicht definitiv nicht aus. Bitte, du planst doch schon die Hochzeit. Eingetragene Partnerschaft oder wie das heißt.“

„Ich will nicht, dass er allein ist“, sagte Sam plötzlich ernst.

„Ich weiß“, stimmte Chuck missmutig zu, seufzte und ließ sich in den Schreibtischstuhl plumpsen.

Sam richtete seinen Blick schuldbewusst auf den Boden.

„Ich... ich schätze, du bist nicht hier, weil du mich fragen willst, wie ich mit dem verdammten Ende der Welt klarkomme“, fuhr Chuck fort.

„Ich muss dich um etwas bitten.“ Sam presste seine Lippen zusammen. 

Chuck schwante bereits Böses. Er wurde in etwas hingezogen, bei dem man Geheimnisse wahren musste und Geheimniskrämereien zwischen den Brüdern hatten bisher immer zu nichts Gutem geführt. Sams charakterlicher Absturz dank Ruby und Dämonenblut war kaum wieder gutzumachen, vor allem da er den Weg, seine Fähigkeiten mit Dämonenblut zu stärken, wieder aufgenommen hatte. Dämonen exorzieren war eine gute Sache, weil er die Menschen nicht töten musste. Sam konnte Menschen retten. Er kämpfte verdammt hart gegen sein Schicksal, das ihm in Form von Dämonenblut im Alter von sechs Monaten eingeträufelt wurde. Sam sah sich selbst als einen Freak und rebellierte so sehr dagegen. Er war verführt worden, durch das Versprechen, mit seinen Kräften Gutes zu bewirken, aber in Wirklichkeit hatte Sam schlicht und einfach den Schwarzen Peter gezogen.

Angespannt wartete Chuck auf Sams Fortsetzung. Dann sprang er auf, weil er sich nicht hinter dem Schreibtisch verstecken wollte. „Dafür brauchst du einen Drink“, erklärte er, verschwand in der Küche und kam mit einem Glas für Sam zurück. Er reichte seinem Gast das gefüllte Glas und setzte mit seinem in die andere Sofaecke.

Sam rutschte von der Lehne auf die Sitzfläche. Er hielt das Glas einen Moment fest umklammert, bevor er einen Schluck nahm. Der Alkohol brannte in seiner Kehle. „Dean und Cas brauchen mich nicht und ich kann sie nicht gebrauchen, bei dem, was ich vorhabe.“ Deans Skepsis, Enttäuschung und Misstrauen fraßen an Sam, aber das war kein Wunder, wenn man einem Dämon mehr vertraute als seinem eigenen Bruder. 

Trotz allem konnte Chuck ihn nicht verurteilen. Dean war gestorben und Sam hatte irgendwie ohne ihn weitermachen müssen.

„Was kann ich tun?“, fragte Chuck vorsichtig. Er wollte bestimmt kein wichtiger Charakter in seinen Büchern werden. Lieber schrieb er 'Sam ist so ein Mädchen'- oder 'Sam und Dean sind schwul'-Witze. Das waren echte Klassiker. Chuck wusste, dass sie teils Deans Kompensierung waren und damit einen Fünkchen Wahrheit enthielten, aber das machte sie nicht weniger lustig.

„Ich will, dass du mich anrufst, wenn Dean Michaels Schwert gefunden hat.“ Sam griff in seine Jackentasche und holte einen Zettel mit seiner Telefonnummer hervor. „Hier ist meine Nummer.“

„Die habe ich doch.“

„Nein, das ist meine neue. Für dich.“ Sam sah ihn vielsagend an.

„Wann... wann...?“, stammelte Chuck, als ihm die Bedeutung klar wurde. Sam wollte gehen. Er verabschiedete sich. Er würde Ja sagen, es war nur eine Frage der Zeit.

„Bald. Michaels Schwert ist Plan B.“ Falls ich versage, aber das sagte Sam nicht.

„Ich bin kein Wahrsager oder Hellseher, der sein Glaskugel reibt und dir gegen Geld die Zukunft vorhersagt. Ich bin nicht Nosferatu.“

„Nostradamus“, korrigierte Sam.

„Genau. Das hier ist wie bei Final Destination. Alle sterben! Nur Devon Sawa ist attraktiver als ich.“

„Du kannst die Zukunft sehen“, sagte Sam ruhig und führte ihn wieder auf den richtigen Weg, „Wenn du eine Vorhersehung über Michaels Schwert hast, musst du mich anrufen.“

„Wenn...“

„Plan B“, nickte Sam zustimmend und starrte in sein fast leeres Glas. „Du rufst mich an.“

Chuck hörte, wie den Schlüssel im Schloss herumgedreht wurde, kurz darauf ging die Haustür auf und Becky kam schwer bepackt mit Einkaufstüten herein. „Bin da, wer noch?“, rief sie gut gelaunt. „Ich bin dir Toilettenpapier mitgebracht. Die Kassiererin hat gefragt, ob ich mich auf das Weltende vorbereite. Wenn die wüsste...“ Becky kicherte.

„Wir sind hier“, rief Chuck laut.

Becky stellte die Sachen im Flur ab und kam ins Wohnzimmer. „Oh, Sam“, stieß sie mit einer Mischung aus Mitleid und Sehnsucht in den Augen hervor und fiel ihm in die Arme. Beinahe wären sie zusammen auf dem Sofa gelandet, hätte Sam sie nicht gestützt. Sam sah Chuck entschuldigend an, dass seine Freundin ihn so lange und überwältigend umarmte.

„Es ist schön, dich zu sehen.“ Becky lächelte ihn verträumt an. „Wo sind Dean und Cas?“

„Wahrscheinlich im Bett“, grummelte Chuck leise.

„Wellington. Ein Job“, erklärte Sam knapp.

„Bleibst du zum Essen?“, fragte Becky hoffnungsvoll.

Chuck konnte sie ausmalen, wie das Essen verlaufen würde. Becky würde in seiner Gegenwart ungeniert flirten, als wäre Chuck nicht dabei. Der Stachel der Eifersucht stach jedes Mal in sein Fleisch, wenn das Thema irgendwann auf Sam Winchester kam. Manchmal kam ihm der Gedanke, dass sie sich nur auf ihn eingelassen hatte, um näher an den Winchesters dran zu sein.

„Nein, tut mir leid, ich habe keine Zeit“, entschuldigte sich Sam und erhob sich sogleich, um zu fliehen.

„Was hast du noch vor? Der Tag ist doch schon fast gelaufen und ich habe jede Menge Ente von unserem Lieblingsasiaten mitgebracht“, versuchte Becky Sam zum Bleiben zu bewegen.

„Ich muss noch... ähm... zum Friseur“, sagte Sam, dem nichts Besseres einfiel.

„Was? Nein!“, quiekte Becky, „Ich meine, deine Haare sehen toll aus. Du solltest sie auf keinen Fall abschneiden lassen. Oder hast du Probleme mit Spliss?“

„Becky“, unterbrach Chuck, „Dean und Cas warten bestimmt schon auf ihn.“

Sam musste versprechen, sie von Becky zu grüßen. Sie hätte ihn beinahe nicht gehen lassen. Chuck begleitete Sam bis zu seinem Mietwagen, der ein Stück weiter an der Straße parkte. Auch wenn Becky sein Geschriebenes las, musste sie nicht alles wissen.

„Du“, betonte Chuck, „rufst mich an, wenn du einen Platz bei Betty Ford brauchst.“ Wahrscheinlich hatte er damit seinen Kompetenzen als Gottes Protokollführer überzogen, aber es war ihm egal. Er streckte Sam seine Hand entgegen, um ihm Erfolg zu wünschen und ihn gebührend zu verabschieden, denn das konnte seine letzte Gelegenheit sein.

Sam lächelte und nahm die Hand. Er zog Chucks Hand und presste sie mit seiner gegen seine Brust, während er ihm mit der anderen in einer männlichen Umarmung auf den Schulter klopfte.

Zurück im Haus quetschte Becky ihn aus, aber Chuck blieb standhaft und tischte ihr eine glaubwürdige Geschichte auf. Nach dem Essen setzte er sich wieder an seinen Schreibtisch und redigierte das zuletzt Geschriebene.

Mit einem Doppelklick öffnete er das Dokument und las langsam, was er zuletzt in einem Rausch verfasst hatte. Langsam begann Chuck Castiel mit Deans Augen zu sehen. Die verblassten, blauen Jeans, die sündhaft an seinen Oberschenkeln, am Po und an der Hüfte klebten, die verdammten, hübschen, blauen Bambi-Augen und das übergroße und dennoch filigrane Flügel-Tattoo auf Castiels Rücken und Oberarmen, bei dem sich Dean nun die Zeit nahm, es ausführlich zu studieren, nachdem er seine Zweifel über Bord geworfen und sich eingestanden hatte, dass er ihn heiß fand.

Chuck kam sich wie mieser Voyeur, der ihre intime Zweisamkeit infiltriert hatte, aber zumindest schien Sam Plans funktioniert zu haben.


	9. The Show must go on

Castiel hatte ihn gefragt. Sam war gerade auf der Toilette verschwunden. Er hatte ihn gefragt, ob er ihn wieder küssen könnte. Dean war mit dem Bissen im Mund eingefroren. Castiel wusste von seiner Chick-Flick-Aversion – jeder, der ihn kannte, wusste davon – weshalb Castiel erst fragte, bevor er Dean unaufgefordert küsste. Nach einem langen Moment des Zögerns hatte Dean als Antwort gewispert, er solle warten, bis sie im Motel seien. Nach dreimaligem Fragen kannte Castiel die Antwort und wartete jedes Mal darauf, dass die Tür hinter ihnen ins Schloss fiel.

Es war erschreckend, wie schnell sich Dean daran gewöhnt hatte. Sams Kommentare waren weniger geworden, doch dafür brach sich ein breites Grinsen auf seinem Gesicht, sobald Castiel etwas sagte, dass man auch zweideutig auslegen konnte. Es stand außer Frage, Deans Bruder wusste Bescheid. Aber solange es niemand aussprach, wählte Dean weiterhin Einzelbetten. Er hatte Angst zu fragen oder darüber zu reden und damit ihr unausgesprochenes Arrangement zu beenden. Er hatte die Befürchtung, dass es in der tristen Wirklichkeit nicht von Bestand sein konnte, sobald man diesem traumhaften Schwebezustand einen Namen aufdrückte und es für alle sichtbar ans Licht zerrte.

Doch solange dieser Zustand anhielt, wollte Dean ihn genießen. Beschwingt zog er den Reißverschluss seiner Tasche in einer geschmeidigen Bewegung zu und schwang sie über die Schulter. Das Rauschen des Wassers im Bad hatte aufgehört. „Du wirst noch zur Diva, Cas. Mach ein bisschen schneller, ich will frühstücken“, rief Dean gut gelaunt.

„Das sagt der Richtige!“, kam die Antwort.

Dean grinste. „Ich bringe unsere Sachen ins Auto.“ Er nahm Castiels Rucksack auf und wechselte ihn in die andere Hand, um damit die Tür hinter sich zuzuziehen und an der Nachbartür anzuklopfen. „Dornröschen, fünfzehn Minuten!“ Er wartete die Antwort von Sam nicht ab, sondern marschierte zum Impala. 

Der Morgen war frisch. Es hatte fast die ganze Nacht durch geregnet, doch nun war es trocken. Feuchte Stellen auf dem Asphalt und Pfützen im Sand waren die letzten Spuren des Unwetters. Dean ließ den Kofferraumdeckel offen, nachdem er die Sachen verstaut hatte. Er war schon fast wieder weg, als er aus den Augenwinkeln etwas sah. Auf dem Armaturenbrett des Impalas lag ein weißer Zettel. Dean öffnete die Beifahrertür und nahm das gefaltete Stück Papier an sich. Darunter lag ein Schlüssel. Dean erkannte ihn sofort. Der Zweitschlüssel für den Chevrolet Impala von Sam.

Er las nur die erste Zeile, in der sein Name stand.

Dean schlug die Tür mit mehr Schwung zu, als er seinem geliebten Baby sonst zumuten würde und trat mit dem Fuß gegen die Tür. Als er die Delle sah, fluchte er und kickte mehrmals unter Verwünschungen gegen den Reifen, bevor er gegen den Wagen sank.

Sein heißer Atem kondensierte noch leicht an der kühlen Morgenluft. Dean atmete ein paar Mal durch, bevor er abermals das Papier entfaltete und zu lesen begann:

Dean,  
es macht keinen Sinn, um den heißen Brei zu reden. Du vertraust mir nicht mehr. Das Problem bin ich. Himmel und Hölle spielen uns gegeneinander aus und ich trage meinen Teil dazu bei.  
Ich habe diese Dunkelheit in mir. Vielleicht ist es das Dämonenblut, das mir damals als Baby eingeflößt wurde. Oder vielleicht war es schon immer mein Schicksal, diesen Weg zu gehen. Je mehr ich nach Normalität gegiert habe, desto heftiger hat es mich zurückgeholt. Ich hatte ein Leben, Freunde, eine Freundin. Ich wollte nie jagen, aber ich bin gut darin. Ich wollte nie Dämonenblut trinken, aber ich tue es.  
Mir ist bewusst, dass die Sucht danach nicht gut sein kann. Kein Süchtiger kann von sich behaupten, seine Sucht wäre gut und er hätte sie vollkommen Kontrolle. Vielleicht habe ich schon jegliche Kontrolle über mein Leben verloren habe, ohne es zu wissen. Aber du musst mich verstehen, ich wollte immer nur Gutes tun, Menschen retten und nicht töten. Meine Absichten sind gut und richtig.  
Ich will kein Monster sein. Meine Taten sollen lauter sprechen. Ich werde Luzifer zu Fall bringen. Ich habe es bei Hunger geschafft, was mir Hoffnung gibt. Ich kann meinen Mann stehen, Dean. Du musst nicht mehr den großen Bruder geben und mir Mädchennamen verpassen. Oder für mich zur Hölle fahren. Ich muss dir nichts beweisen, das ist allein meine Entscheidung. Der Freak, der Streber steht auf eigenen Füßen. Lass mich das tun.  
Cas braucht dich. Wenn du jemanden hätscheln und unter deine Fittiche nehmen solltest, dann ihn, aber vergiss nicht, er ist über tausend Jahre alt. Zeig ihm etwas Respekt. Er kann dir Sex vorenthalten. Sei gut zu ihm, er wird gut zu dir sein.  
Wenn wir uns wieder sehen, musst du tun, was du mir versprochen hast.  
Ich verzeihe dir.  
Ich liebe dich.  
Non timebo mala.  
Sam

Dean ließ seine Hände mit dem Blatt sinken und seinen Kopf in den Nacken fallen. Er verbrachte einen Moment mit sich allein, atmete tief ein und spürte, wie die Emotionen wie eine Welle über ihn schwappten und mit sich rissen.

Lange hatte er eine Trennung für unmöglich gehalten. Dennoch war er so kurz davor gewesen, Sam tatsächlich resignierend zuzustimmen und ihn gehen zu lassen. Die Entfremdung war jeden Tag mehr oder minder gegenwärtig, doch nun fühlte er den Verrat, den Betrug, wie damals, als Sam seine Familie für Stanford hinter sich gelassen hatte.

„Dean.“

Erschreckt fuhr der Angesprochene zusammen, als Castiel eine Hand auf seine Schulter legte. Er hatte nicht mitbekommen, wie Castiel zu ihm nach draußen gekommen war.

„Was ist los?“, fragte der ehemalige Engel mit einem besorgten Blick. „Was ist das für ein Zettel? Wo ist Sam?“

„Gute Frage!“, erwiderte Dean schlagfertig und riss sich körperlich sichtbar zusammen. „Es ist die Blondine aus New York, Barbara oder Emma, aber er behauptet, sich mit Luzifer treffen zu wollen.“

„Ich bin verwirrt?“

„Was soll daran neu sein?“, murmelte Dean pampig und presste den Brief gegen Castiels Brust.

Dieser nahm und las ihn, während Dean ein paar Schritte im Kreis machte und sich mit beiden Händen durch die Haare fuhr.

„Luzifer zu Fall bringen“, schnaubte Dean, „Ich wünschte, es wäre eine heiße Frau, wegen der er weggelaufen wäre.“ Auf seinen Lippen formte sich ein bitteres Lächeln.

„Sam ist fort?“

„In Nacht und Nebel verschwunden.“ Dean durchschnitt die Luft mit seinen Händen. „Er hatte kein Recht, einfach abzuhauen!“

Castiel kommentierte es nicht, sondern las den Brief.

„Hunger hatte sich mit Dämonen voll gesogen. Es ist also keine Überraschung, dass Sam diese austreiben konnte und nun denkt er, er könne sich mit Teufel persönlich anlegen!“

„Warum sollte ich dir Sex vorenthalten?“, fragte Castiel stirnrunzelnd, als er zu Ende gelesen hatte.

„Weil du Kopfschmerzen hast“, erwiderte Dean bissig.

„Es ist seine Entscheidung. Du hast selbst gesagt, du könntest ihn nicht aufhalten.“

Dean starrte ihn zornig an, weil er Sam verteidigte. Ausgerechnet der Engel, der ihm mit Konsequenzen gedroht hatte. Ironischerweise änderten sich Zeiten verdammt schnell.

„Dean, du fühlst dich für ihn verantwortlich. Er kann dich sehr einfach verletzten, auch wenn du es nicht zugeben willst“, sagte Castiel ruhig. Er wedelte mit dem Papier. „Diese Zurückweisung schmerzt dich. Sam ist mehr als nur dein kleiner Bruder. Er wird zu dir kommen, wenn er Hilfe will.“

„Nein!“, antwortete Dean harsch.

Er schnappte sich sein Dufflebag, das Castiel in den offenen Kofferraum gelegt hatte. Er holte seinen Laptop hervor, schlug den Deckel zu und setzte ihn darauf ab. Nachdem er sich im WLAN des Motels eingeloggt hatte, brauchte er nicht lange, um Sams Smartphone per GPS ausfindig zu machen. Sein Bruder war in einem Motel 6 keine zwei Stunden von ihrem Standort entfernt abgestiegen, wie sich aus den Koordinaten ergab.

„Was hast du vor?“, fragte Castiel, obwohl er es sich denken konnte.

„Sam den Kopf waschen.“

Der Ex-Engel sparte es sich, Dean sein Vorhaben ausreden zu wollen. Er wusste, es war zwecklos. Innerhalb von fünfzehn Minuten hatten sie ausgecheckt und waren unterwegs. Sie hielten nur, um ihr Frühstück zu kaufen, das sie auf der Fahrt aßen.

„Warum hat Waffles keinen Drive-Thru?“, fragte Castiel als lockere Eröffnung, während er seinen Wrap unter den pingeligen Augen von Dean auf dem Beifahrersitz auspackte. Der hasste es, wenn man den Dreck vom Essen in seinem Wagen zurückließ.

„Weil niemand Waffeln mit Reifenspuren will? Keine Ahnung“, erwiderte Dean mit gerunzelter Stirn.

Castiel hob seine Spock-Augenbraue und schien die Antwort abzuwägen. „Was ist dein Plan?“

„Mein Plan?“, murrte Dean. Sein Blick war auf der Straße, während die Finger seiner rechten Hand wie eine bedrohliche Schlange auf das Lenkrad trommelten.

„Wenn wir Sam gefunden haben.“ 

„Ich werde ihm eine Kopfnuss verpassen, ihn über meine Schulter werfen und in den Kofferraum sperren, bis er einsichtig ist.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass das mit den Genfer Konventionen überein geht.“

Dean warf ihm einen scharfen Blick zu. „Wirklich, Cas?“ Er zerrte an Castiels Hand mit dem Wrap. „Ist das jetzt vegetarisch? Oder schlimmer: vegan?“

„Dean, dein Bruder ist genauso stur wie du. Er wird nicht mit uns mitkommen. Er hat sich in dem Brief sehr deutlich ausgedrückt“, erklärte Castiel und mit einer leichten Neigung seines Kopfes fügte er hinzu: „Ich kann mich gewählt verbal mitteilen.“

Dean zog beide Augenbrauen nach oben.

„BBC und der Discovery Channel sind sehr informativ. Besonders interessant sind die Balzrituale von verschiedenen Tierarten. Ich frage mich, ob auch eine Dokumentation über Menschen gibt.“

Castiel biss von seinem Wrap ab. Ein Stück Salat hing aus seinem Mund, das er versuchte der Zunge einzusammeln. Die Zunge fuhr mehrmals über die rosigen Lippen, bevor sie den Salatschnipsel eingefangen hatte. Dean gaffte wie gebannt auf seinen Mund.

„Dean, Augen auf die Straße!“, rief Castiel.

Sams GPS-Signal kam immer noch vom Motel 6, als sie dort auf den Parkplatz fuhren. Dean zog seine Anzugjacke über und zückte seine gefälschte Polizeimarke, um den Typen an der Rezeption zu beeindrucken. Er erkundigte sich unter einem Vorwand nach Sam und ließ ein paar seiner Decknamen fallen. Zur Krönung zeigte er ihm einen peinliches Handyfoto von Sam mit einem Pingpong-Ball.

„Sie sind Dean Winchester?“, unterbrach ihn der Rezeptionist gelangweilt. „Er hat mir sein Smartphone verkauft. Sie sollen ihn nicht weiter verfolgen.“

Dean erkannte Sams Smartphone am Riss im Display, das der Kerl ihm vor die Nase hielt. Er verließ das Motel und kam auf dem Parkplatz zu stehen. Er sah irgendwo in die Ferne. Castiel, der im Auto gewartet hatte, kam zu ihm. Dean war unlesbare Statue. Sein Gesichtsausdruck gab nichts preis. 

Castiel stellte sich neben ihn, sagte aber nichts. Er kannte die Antwort auf seine ungestellte Frage. Er hatte Monate an Deans Seite damit verbraucht, sich hilflos von ihm angezogen zu fühlen, ohne zu wissen, wie er das einordnen und was er tun sollte. Dean war ein Mentor gewesen und Castiel hatte nicht gewagt, mehr zu hoffen. Bis zum Valentinstag.

„Was machen wir?“, fragte Castiel nach einer Weile.

Dean drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm. Castiel sah ihn mit traurigen Augen an, die ihn dazu bringen konnten zu allem Ja zu sagen. Beide haben abwesende Väter, die sie in irgendeiner Weise im Stich gelassen hatten. Beide hatten die Brüder, die sie verraten hatten. Und beide waren Soldaten. Dean legte seinen Arm um Castiels Schulter. „Wir schnappen uns eine Zeitung und suchen uns ein paar Dämonen.“


	10. Ein langer Marsch

Dean lag mit offenen Augen im Bett. Im Dunkeln konnte er nur graue Umrisse ausmachen. Er hatte das Gefühl, erst vor Sekunden in den Schlaf gefallen zu sein und nun war er plötzlich hellwach. Mit pochendem Herzen lauschte er in die Stille. Die Geräusche der naheliegenden Straße waren dumpf zu hören. Dean rollte sich mit einem langen Atemzug auf den Rücken.

Das Schuldgefühl auf seiner Brust drückte ihn in die abgelegene Matratze wie ein schwerer Stein. Sams Abschied kam ihm wie ein schlechter Traum vor. Manchmal wollte er aufgrund seiner Angst, allein zu sein, und seiner Abhängigkeit von seinem Bruder zu viel des Guten und kontrollierte Sams Leben zu stark. Dann verwandelte sich sein Verhalten von selbstlos zu egoistisch und war letztendlich abträglich für Sam.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit, in der er sich hin- und hergewälzt hatte, stand Dean auf, wühlte in seinem Rucksack und verschwand mit einer Flasche Jim Beam im Badezimmer. Er setzte sich auf den Rand der Badewanne und trank direkt aus der Flasche. Mit etwas Alkohol intus hatte er bisher immer noch den Weg ins Land der Träume gefunden, auch wenn er dann nur einige Stunden schlief, aber er kam von jeher mit wenig Schlaf aus.

Dean versuchte das Positive an der Trennung von seinem Bruder sehen, aber es gelang ihm nicht richtig. Luzifer war einfach ein zu enormer Haken, andererseits schätzte er es, jemanden an seiner Seite zu haben, der nicht sein Bruder war, obwohl er das nicht zugeben würde. Dean schüttelte den Kopf und ging zurück ins Bett.

„Hattest du einen schlechten Traum?“, nuschelte Castiel verschlafen. Er hatte ihn gehört und das Licht unter der Badezimmertür gesehen.

„Ich musste pinkeln“, erwiderte Dean und zog die Bettdecke hoch. „Geh schlafen, Cas.“

„Okay“, kam es vom anderen Bett. Castiel war fast augenblicklich wieder eingeschlafen. Dean folgte seinem Beispiel wenig später.

Ohne Sam war die Recherche ein leidliches Thema, um das sich Dean nicht drücken konnte. Er war der Mann fürs Praktische: Leute befragen, Tatorte untersuchen, Leichen begutachten, aber nicht Bücher wälzen oder verstaubte Bibliotheken oder Archive absuchen. Castiel war ein schlechter Ersatz, doch sein Wissen machte einiges weg.

Die Ergebnisse des Tages besprachen sie im Double Inn, einer Bar mit mehreren Billardtischen und ein paar Dartscheiben im hinteren Bereich. Über Nachos überbacken mit Mozzarella konstatierten sie, dass ihnen noch die Ringe von Pestilenz und Tod fehlten, um den Käfig für Luzifer zu öffnen. Selbst wenn sie es schafften, blieb die Frage offen, wie sie ihn dort hineinlocken sollten. Dean scherzte, sie könnten sich ja Hänsel und Gretel zum Vorbild nehmen, worauf ihn Castiel fragend ansah.

„Das Märchen, Cas. Hänsel und Gretel haben die böse Hexe in den Ofen gestoßen.“

„Ich glaube nicht, dass wir Luzifer übertölpeln können“, erwiderte Castiel skeptisch.

„Nicht ohne Michaels Schwert“, stimmte Dean zu und schob sich Nachos in den Mund, was ihn nicht davon abhielt, weiterzureden. „Ich werde nie im Leben Ja sagen. Ich käme mir schmutzig vor, wenn ich Michael meinen Körper benutzen lassen würde.“

Castiel ignorierte oder kapierte die Doppeldeutigkeit nicht. Durch die Nachrichten im Fernsehen war er auf die Grippeepidemie in Muncie, Indiana aufmerksam geworden, die drohte, zur Pandemie zu werden. Die Vermutung, dass Pestilenz dahinter steckte, lag nahe.

Dean schluckte seine Hamsterbacken gefüllt mit Nachos nach raschem Kauen herunter. „Sehr gut, Angela Lansbury. Nächstes Ziel Muncie.“ Er zeigte mit aufgestecktem Zeige- und Mittelfinger á la Picard auf Castiel und grinste. „Energie!“

„Möchtest du noch mehr Nachos?“, fragte Castiel irritiert und schob seinen Teller in die Mitte. „Nachos mit Käse überbacken enthalten sehr viel Energie.“

Dean lachte belustigt, aber herzlich. „Ich meine damit, wir sollten demnächst aufbrechen. Mit voller Energie voraus. Wir werden Pestilenz den Gar aus machen.“

Castiel nickte zustimmend. „Ich habe Vertrauen in dich.“

Dean sah ihn in einer Mischung aus zufrieden und unangenehm berührt an. Castiel wunderte sich, ob er generell Schwierigkeiten hatte, Wertschätzung und Zuspruch anzunehmen oder ob das nur bei ihm der Fall war. Dean wehrte sich gegen jedes Lob und Kompliment von Castiel, ob er seine Jagdfähigkeiten bewunderte oder ihm sagte, dass er ihn schön fand, während er mit seinen Fingern durch die kurzen Haare in Deans Nacken fuhr.

Castiel streckte seine Hand aus und legte sie auf Deans auf dem Tisch. Er hungerte danach, ihn zu berühren. Er wollte ihm sagen und zeigen, wie viel Dean ihm bedeutete. Er wollte, dass Dean ihn verstand. Die Emotionen, die Fragilität und die Stärken von Menschen konnten ihn immer noch ordentlich aus dem Ruder werfen, aber diese Schwächen war besser als nur zu beobachten und staunen. Was auch immer die Zukunft für ihn bereit hielt, Castiel wusste, dass es kein Zurück mehr zu seinem einstigen Dasein als himmlische Engelsstatue gab.

Dean starrte auf die Hand auf seiner. Ihm gefiel, wie nah sie beisammen saßen und wie sich ihre Knie unter dem Tisch berührten, wie sie locker scherzten und Castiel ihm zu lachen brachte. Diese Kameradschaft hatte etwas Einfaches und Unbeschwertes. Er umgab sich gern mit ihm, aber das mit der Hand ging zu weit. Das war zu viel, zu öffentlich.

„Wow, Cas, als ich von diesem Moment geträumt habe, spielte I've Had The Time Of My Life im Hintergrund.“

„Ist das ein besonderer Song für dich?“

„Nur nicht für mich, sondern für zahlreiche Mädchen in den späten Achtzigern“, antwortete Dean albern, lehnte sich zurück und ließ damit seine Hand unter Castiels herausgleiten. Er war ein verdammter Feigling.

Castiel sah von seiner leeren Hand zu Dean. Er war enttäuscht, was ihn aber nicht davon abhielt, intensiven Blickkontakt mit Dean zu halten. Castiel war nicht viel besser, wenn es darum ging, sich Problemen zu stellen. Dann steckte er seinen Kopf in der Sand oder verschwand einfach – zumindest als er noch ein Engel war. Nun konnte er nicht mehr weglaufen, wenn ihn seine Probleme überwältigen. Duldsam ließ er Dean gewähren.

„Das Schicksal kann nicht verändert werden“, nahm Castiel seinen Faden wieder auf, „Alle Straßen führen ans gleiche Ziel. Ob du Michaels Schwert bist oder es im Kampf halten wirst, ist Auslegungssache. Du beendest die Apokalypse. Deswegen konnte ich dich aus den Flammen der Verdammnis retten. Gute Dinge passieren, Dean.“

„Nicht nach meiner Erfahrung“

„Warum glaubst du, es nicht verdient zu haben, gerettet zu werden? Warum bist du immer so hart zu dir?“ Castiel blickte ihn mitfühlend an.

„Hast du keine Zweifel mehr?“, gab Dean die Frage zurück. 

„Ich habe immer noch Fragen und Zweifel. Ich zweifle an der Apokalypse, den Engeln und den Menschen. Und an Gott. Ich bin offenkundig in Ungnade gefallen. Gott ist fertig mit mir und ich bin fertig mit ihm.“ Castiel neigte deprimiert den Kopf. Er war froh, ein Mensch zu sein, dennoch war er nicht über seine Abstrafung durch Gott hinweg.

„Gott ist ein Idiot, weil er dich rausgekickt hat!“, protestierte Dean. Dass Castiel aber auch immer so scheiß-ernsthaft sein musste. „Wenn es einen Gott gibt, warum gibt es dann Nazis, Krieg und One Direction? Ganz klar, weil er ein Arschloch ist wie seine Engel ist! Der Apfel fällt nicht weit vom Stamm, Ausnahmen eingeschlossen.“ Er bedeutete mit einer Kopfbewegung in Castiels Richtung.

„Danke“, sagte Castiel lächelnd.

„Seit ich dich Blut auf den Boden habe spucken sehen, weiß ich, dass du richtig badass sein kannst.“ Dean schürzte amüsiert seine Lippen. Castiels Blick war fast zärtlich. Sein Lächeln entfaltete eine Wärme in seiner Brust, die sich ihren Weg in seinen Unterleib bahnte. Nervös rutschte Dean auf seinem Stuhl herum. Er floh schließlich mit der Entschuldigung, ein bisschen Geld beim Billard zu erspielen, bevor sie mit ihren Blicken noch den Laden in Brand setzten.

Sie waren notorisch pleite und mussten praktisch jede sich bietende Gelegenheit nutzen, etwas Kohle einzusacken. Bisher hatte Castiel kein glückliches Händchen in Glücksspielen gehabt. Ob der ehemalige Engel irgendwann das Bluffen und Lügen lernen würde, war fraglich. 

Er folgte Dean, nachdem er seine Mahlzeit zu Ende gegessen hatte.

Dean stand mit dem Oberkörper vorgebeugt über dem Billardtisch. Die vordere Hand führte das Queue, während die hintere bereit für den Stoß war, als Dean Castiels Gegenwart bemerkte. Abgelenkt brach er seinen Versuch ab und warf einen kurzen Blick zu Castiel, der an der Wand nicht weit entfernt lehnte und zusah, wie Dean einen neue Aufnahme startete. Der knappe, non-verbale Austausch blieb seinen neuen Freunden nicht verborgen. Die drei Kerle waren schon angetrunken; ideal, um ihnen ein paar Scheine aus den Taschen zu leiern.

„Hast du deinen Freund mitgebracht?“, fragte sein Gegenspieler spöttelnd.

Als Dean eine seine Kugeln versenkt hatte, streckte er sich triumphierend, blickte mit smartem Gesichtsausdruck zu dem Kerl hinüber und erwiderte gelassen: „Im Gegensatz zu dir brauche ich keinen Glücksbringer.“

Er ging um den Tisch herum auf die andere Seite, um mit der weißen Kugel eine weitere einzulochen, sodass Castiel in seinem Rücken stand. Dean hatte das Gefühl, Castiels Augen auf seinem Rücken brennen zu spüren.

„Freund ist falsche Wort“, korrigierte der Mann, der mit einem Bier in der Hand gegenüber stand, „Kleine Schlampe ist treffender.“

Dean verzog den Stoß. Er biss sich auf die Zunge, um den Fluch zu unterdrücken. Mit zusammengepressten Lippen trat er vom Tisch und warf dem Kommentator einen düsteren Blick zu. „Hör auf, Cas“, zischte Dean leise, als er sich zu ihm gesellte, den Queue auf dem Boden aufstellte und das obere Ende mit beiden Händen umfasste. 

„Was?“ Castiel wandte ihm ebenso leise fragend seinen Kopf zu. „Ich habe nicht gestarrt, nur zugesehen.“

Castiels Stimme war direkt an seinem Ohr, sein Atem warm dagegen, was einen Schauer Deans Wirbelsäule hinunterschickte. Standhaft klebte sein Blick auf dem Billardtisch. Dean musste ihm recht geben. Die Kerle waren schon vorher angriffslustig gewesen. Die Sprüche, die sie schon vor Castiels Erscheinen losgelassen hatten, waren aggressiv aufgeladen und der Alkohol machte sie nur ungehemmter. Dean kannte solche Typen.

Deans Gegner war am Zug. Keine Kugel landete in einer der sechs Taschen. „Scheißschwuchteln“, murmelte er mit einem hässlichen Grinsen gerade so laut, dass seine Kumpels, Dean und Castiel es hören konnten. „Nicht mal im Double Inn ist man vor ihnen sicher.“

Dean ballte ungesehen eine Faust in seiner Hosentasche. Er vergeigte den nächste Stoß mit dem Queue kolossal, obwohl er sich alle Mühe gab, seinen Zorn zu kontrollieren. „Es sollte hier wirklich eine Einlasskontrolle geben“, stimmte er mit ein, „Dann gäbe es hier nicht solche Typen wie euch.“

„Das müssen wir uns von den Schwuchteln nicht gefallen lassen. Kommt Jungs, zeigen wir's denen.“

„Zeit zu gehen“, verkündete Dean, warf seinen Queue regelrecht auf das grüne Filz und zerrte Castiel am Ärmel mit sich. Mit großen Schritten eilte Dean nach draußen, Castiel im Schlepptau. Die drei Typen folgten ihnen bis auf den schlecht beleuchteten Sandparkplatz hinter dem Gebäude, wo Dean sie mit seiner Smith & Wesson im Anschlag willkommen hieß. „Verpisst euch, oder ich muss das mit euren Müttern klären.“

Unter wüsten Beschimpfungen und Drohungen zogen sie von dannen. Die Anspannung fiel von ihm ab wie nach einem anstrengenden Job. Dean hatte nicht einmal die Abschlusssicherung gelöst. Er drehte sich zu Castiel um, der ihn schweigend ansah. Dieser war bestürzt, als Dean sich zu ihm vorbeugte und ihm einen harten, kurzen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte. Seine Lippen waren fort, bevor Castiel auch nur blinzeln konnte.

„Fick diese Arschlöcher“, grollte Dean und das war genau das, was der Kuss war: Ein 'Fick dich'. „Am liebsten hätte ich sie windelweich prügelt.“ Er atmete wütend aus und gewann ein Stück seiner Fassung zurück. „Hauen wir ab. Muncie wartet.“

Dean war froh, dass sie alle ihre Sachen bereits im Impala waren und sie diese Stadt hinter sich lassen konnten. Als sie im Auto auf der Straße waren, fragte Castiel immer noch ein wenig irritiert von den Vorgängen in der Billard-Bar, was deren Problem war. Dean gab ihm eine schnoddrige Antwort und wünschte sich Sam her, um diese Diskussion mit ihm zu führen. Zum Glück registrierte Castiel seinen Unwillen und ließ es damit bewenden. Sie machten ein bisschen Smalltalk, redeten über Pestilenz, ehe Dean ihm anbot, zu schlafen.

Als Castiel aufwachte, wedelte Dean bereits mit Motelschlüssel vor der Frontscheibe.

„Sie hatten nur noch King-Size Betten frei“, log Dean, während er Castiel mit der Hand in seinem Rücken in ihr Zimmer schob. „Ist das okay?“

Castiel drehte sich lächelnd zu ihm um. „Das ist vollkommen okay.“ Er war nicht überrascht, als sich Dean vorbeugte und ihn küsste. Seine Lippen waren weich und warm. Der Kuss war das komplette Gegenteil von dem ausgestreckten Mittelfinger auf dem Parkplatz.


	11. Achillesferse

#11 Achillesferse

Dean schmeckte Metall in seinem Mund. Er nahm den Schmerz in seiner Zunge, auf die er sich gebissen hatte, kaum wahr. Dean hatte Mühe, seine Augen aufzuschlagen. Sein Kopf lehnte an der seitlichen Fensterscheibe des Impalas. Als er endlich die Lider geöffnet hatte, glitten seine Finger über die Feuchtigkeit an Mund und Lippen. Blut.

Die Erinnerung kam zurück wie ein Schlag ins Gesicht. Sie hatten sich gestritten. Dean wollte sein Herz stoppen, um an den Ring vom Tod zu kommen. Castiel war von ihrem Streitgespräch abgelenkt gewesen. Er hatte das Steuer des Impalas verrissen, um einem Reh auf dunkler Straße in einem Waldstück, das ihren Weg kreuzte, auszuweichen. Der Aufprall war heftig gewesen. Es gab keine Gurte oder Airbags in dem alten Muscle Car, der ihre Körper davor schützen konnte, gegen das Armaturenbrett zu knallen und in die Sitze zurückgeschleudert zu werden.

„Cas“, rief er. Seine Stimme war ein undeutliches Gurgeln. „Cas!“, wiederholte Dean lauter, panischer, weil keine Antwort kam.

Keuchend bewegte Dean seinen widerwilligen Körper zum Fahrersitz hinüber. Der Schock hatte sein Schmerzempfinden ausgeschaltet. „Cas“, wisperte er atemlos, als er das reglose Gesicht seines Freundes sah, das mit Blut besudelt war. Er streckte seine Hand aus und spürte einen dumpfes Stechen im Rumpf. Sein Daumen schmierte über Castiels blutige Wange. Mit den Fingern fühlte er den Puls, der sehr schwach, aber vorhanden war.

Dean tastete nach seinem Handy, mit dem er den Notruf wählte. Er war so aufgekratzt, dass er kaum einen vollständigen Satz herausbringen konnte. Während er Castiels Zustand beschrieb, wanderte sein Blick über die kaputte Frontscheibe, die auf der Fahrerseite samt Einfassung weggebrochen war. Das Seitenfenster fehlte komplett. Dean erinnerte sich an den Aufprall mit dem Baum. Der Impala war erst etliche Meter dahinter zum Stehen gekommen. Erst später sollte er sehen, dass die Wucht des Aufprall das linke Vorderrad herausgerissen hatte. Sie hatten Glück, dass sie den Baum mehr oder minder nur gestreift hatten. Ein Frontalaufprall wäre höchstwahrscheinlich tödlich gewesen.

Die Telefonistin in der Notrufzentrale beruhigte ihn. Er unterbrach sich fortwährend, um mit Castiel zu reden, doch dieser blieb unbeteiligt. Auf ihre Anweisung hin überprüfte er seine Atmung und seinen Puls abermals. Beides war schwach. Castiel war nicht eingeklemmt, aber die Sanitäter würden ihn unmöglich auf der Fahrerseite herausholen können, so verzogen und zerstört wie sie war. Soweit Dean sehen konnte, gab es keine starken Blutungen, die er stoppen konnte.

Es gab nichts, was er für Castiel tun konnte.

Sobald der Anruf beendet war, fühlte sich die plötzliche Stille beklemmend an. Dean hatte bisher nicht begriffen, wie viel ihm Castiel bedeutete. Allein die Vorstellung, dass der einstige Engel sterben sollte, und das nicht mal in einer Schlacht, nicht beim Endspiel, sondern bei einem dummen Autounfall, war grotesk.

Er hatte Castiel zum Lachen gebracht. Verdammt, er hatte Monate gebraucht, um ihm ein Lächeln zu entlocken. Das konnte nicht einfach vorbei sein.

Die Zeit, bis der Rettungshelikopter landete, kam Dean ewig vor. Auf dem Flug ins nächste Krankenhaus verlor Dean das Bewusstsein, nachdem sein Körper ihn durch das Adrenalin solange aufrecht erhalten hatte. Erst im Krankenbett schreckte er wieder hoch.

Dean horchte in seinen Körper hinein. Er war auf Schmerzmitteln und fühlte eine leichte Benommenheit. Er tastete seinen Oberkörper durch die dünne Stoffschicht ab. Da waren keine Bandagen, nichts, das auf eine OP hinwies, aber das bedeutete noch lange nicht, dass alles tipptopp war. Mal abgesehen von den Schnittwunden durch das Glas, hatte er wahrscheinlich ein paar Prellungen, Organquetschungen oder angeknackste Knochen, die keinen Gips, keine Operation benötigten.

Sein erster, richtiger Gedanke galt Castiel.

Die Apparate schlugen Alarm, was Dean jedoch nicht davon abhielt, sich alle Schläuche und Nadeln auszureißen. Er schwang die Beine über die Bettkante, als zwei Krankenpfleger hereingestürzt kamen und versuchten, ihn zu beruhigen und zu überreden, ins Bett zurückzukehren. Dean taumelte beim ersten Schritt und hielt sich an der Kante des Bettes aufrecht. Sein Mund war trocken und er hatte Durst.

Dean räusperte sich. „Wo ist Cas?“ Seine Stimme klang im ersten Moment mehr als krächzig. „Ich muss zu Cas.“

„Legen Sie sich bitte wieder hin“, sagte der Pfleger und hob beschwichtigend die Hände.

„Wir hatten einen Autounfall. Er saß am Steuer. Ich muss wissen, wie es ihm geht, vorher bewege ich mich keinen Zentimeter!“, drohte Dean. Er war wütend, aber hinter dem Zorn war er krank vor Sorge um Castiel. „Führen Sie mich zu ihm.“

„Herr Weiss liegt im künstlichen Koma“, klärte die Schwester, die an der Tür stand, ihn auf. 

Castiel lebte. Und sie hatte seine falsche Versicherungskarte gefunden. Seine Behandlung war damit vorerst gesichert. Dean fiel ein Stein vom Herzen, ließ sich jedoch davon nichts anmerken.

„Ich will ihn mit eigenen Augen sehen. Sofort!“ Dean lieferte sich ein Blickduell mit der Schwester, die scheinbar das Sagen hatte.

„Okay“, antwortete sie streng, „Aber danach gehen Sie ohne Widerworte zurück.“ Der Mann warf ihr einen giftigen Blick zu und packte Dean am Oberarm. Erst wollte dieser ihn abwehren, bis er merkte, dass er die Stütze gut gebrauchen konnte.

Der gefallene Engel hatte Schnitte im Gesicht. Seine Haut war fahl. Er hing an einem Beatmungsgerät. Eine Infusion führte in seinen Arm. Alle Körperfunktionen wurden kontinuierlich überwacht. Eine Kühldecke verlangsamte seinen Stoffwechsel und minderte den Sauerstoffverbrauch, um dem Körper mehr Reserven zu verschaffen.

Es fühlte sich falsch an, Castiel so zu sehen – so menschlich. So verletzbar.

„Sein Zustand ist sehr ernst. Er hat ein Schädel-Hirn-Trauma. Ein Bein ist gebrochen. Die Milz musste entfernt werden. Die Leber und seine Lungenflügel sind gequetscht. Das künstliche Koma schützt seinen Körper vor Stress und Panik und lässt ihn Kräfte sammeln. Es ist eine medikamentöse Langzeitnarkose“, erklärte sie.

„Wann wacht er auf?“

„Es kann zu Hirnblutungen oder anderen Komplikationen kommen. Wir müssen mindestens vierundzwanzig Stunden abwarten und sehen, wie sich sein Zustand entwickelt.“

Dean stand an Castiels Seite in seinem lächerlichen Krankenhausdress. An seinen bloßen Füßen spürte er, wie kühl der Boden war. Er wagte es nicht, seine Hand auszustrecken und ihn zu berühren. Der Gedanke, dass komatöse Menschen hörten, was um sie herum passierte, kam ihm in den Sinn. „Verdammt, Cas.“ Deans Stimme brach ein. „Du brauchst ein Fahrsicherheitstraining. Man reißt nicht einfach am Steuer.“

Dean presste seinen Lippen zusammen, um seine Zusammenbruch abzuwehren.

„Das Bett wartet“, erinnerte ihn sein Wachhund an sein Versprechen.

Dean ließ sich anstandslos von der Frau zurückführen. Ihr Kollege war von ihr aus seiner Pflicht entlassen worden. Sie wartete, bis er unter die Decke geschlüpft war.

Dean zog kurz seine Augenbrauen hoch, die fragten: Zufrieden?

Die Krankenschwester schloss ihn an den Monitor an und legte den Sauerstoffschlauch an, erst danach verschwand sie durch die Tür und ließ ihn in Ruhe.

Dean starrte an die verputzte Decke. Er hatte völlig das Zeitgefühl verloren. Noch am Unfallort war er so geistesgegenwärtig gewesen, Bobby anzurufen (und sich zu beschäftigen), damit dieser den Impala abschleppen und niemand den Kofferraum leerräumen konnte. Er fischte nach seinen blutigen Sachen in einem Plastikbeutel. Sein Handy sagte ihm, dass es früher Abend war.

Automatisch hatte Dean Sams Nummer rausgesucht und war kurz davor, ihn anzurufen. Sein Daumen schwebte darüber. Es war bescheuert. Sam hatte sein Handy verkauft und trotzdem hatte er immer noch diese Telefonnummer im Speicher.

Er ließ seine Hand samt Handy auf die Decke sinken. Die Schmerzmittel machten ihn dösig und benebelt. Dean gab der Müdigkeit nach und schloss die Augen.

Tage darauf wurde Dean unter Auflagen und mit Schmerztabletten recht schnell aus dem Hospital entlassen, während sich bei Castiel keine Veränderung zeigte. Sobald er draußen war, suchte er einen Hoodoo-Priester, doch auch das Mojo konnte nichts an Castiels Verfassung ändern.

Mit Drei-Tage-Bart und knittriger Kleidung aus dem Impala, die Bobby ihm da gelassen hatte, stand er an Castiels Bett. Auf die Frage, wann sie Castiel aus dem künstlichen Koma holen wollten, bekam er keine konkrete Antwort. Es frustrierte und ängstigte ihn.

Er fragte sich, ob das hier der Anfang vom Ende war. In der Zukunftsvision war sein geliebter Impala ein ausgeschlachtetes Wrack gewesen. Der Hippie Castiel hatte seine Drogenkarriere mit Schmerzmitteln begonnen und Sam war bereits über alle Berge.

„Bobby hat einen Hinweis auf Michaels Schwert. Ich bin ein paar Tage weg, schaue, was dran ist und wie es um den Impala bestellt ist“, sagte Dean ruhig, obwohl es in seinem Inneren anders aussah, „Es braucht eine Weile, aber mein Baby hat schon Schlimmeres gesehen.“

Drei Monate waren eine lange Zeit für ein Paar, das nie das Wort Paar benutzt hatte, um zu beschreiben, wer sie füreinander waren. Im Mantel einer Freundschaft plus hielten sie sich zurück, während sich der Griff des Leugnens langsam lockerte.

Dean legte seine Hand auf Cas'. „Was mache ich ohne dich? Ohne meinen eigenen, persönlichen Engel? Wer holt mich aus den Tiefen der Hölle, buchstäblich und metaphorisch, um mich zu retten? Ich brauche dich, Cas.“ Er drückte seine Hand fest. „Ich will dich nicht beerdigen. Hörst du, Cas? Ich kann nicht.“

Dean presste seine freie Hand vor den Mund und drängte die aufsteigenden Tränen zurück. „Ich komme wieder. Okay? Die haben meine Nummer. Wenn irgendetwas ist, ich bin in ein paar Stunden hier.“

Er konnte nicht länger warten und untätig sein. Das war nicht Dean.

Bevor er es sich anders überlegen konnte, floh er förmlich auf den Flur. Draußen lehnte Dean gegen die Wand, sackte mit seinem Oberkörper ein Stück tiefer und schluchzte. Als er aufsah, fiel sein Blick auf das Schild „Kapelle“, das ihm bisher nicht aufgefallen war. Er folgte der Beschilderung in einen abgedunkelten Raum mit Holzbänken. Auf einer Erhöhung gab es einen kleinen Altar und eine kreuzförmige Öffnung, die von hinten mit warmen Licht ausgeleuchtet wurde.

Dean rutschte in eine der Bänke. Er war allein. „Na schön, ich komme mir ein wenig dumm vor... aber ich habe keine anderen Möglichkeiten mehr. Ich bete, okay, Gott?“ Wütend erhob er seine Stimme. „Ich brauche ein klein wenig Hilfe. Komm schon. Bitte. Du hast ihn schon einmal gerettet. Warum nicht jetzt?“

Dean hatte zugegeben, dass er Castiel brauchte und das war ihn für das Verwundbarste, was er je hätte sagen können, weil er damit seine Schwäche zugab. Castiel hatte ihn gerettet, ihn aufgebaut und war die ganze Zeit an seiner Seite gewesen. Sein Job riss Menschen ins Unglück, brachte sie im schlimmsten Fall um. Deshalb war Dean immer besser damit gefahren, niemanden an sich herankommen zu lassen. Je weniger Bindungen er hatte, desto besser funktionierte Dean. Er war verletzbar aufgrund seiner Beziehung zu seinem Bruder. Sam war sein wunder Punkt. Und nun war Castiel zu seiner Achillesferse geworden.

„Weißt du was? Fick dich, Gott. Fick dich und deine Mission.“

Auf dem Weg zu Bobby machte Dean mittags einen Stopp bei einer Pizzeria. Der Mietwagen gefiel ihm nicht. Er gefiel ihm nicht, weil er nicht sein Baby war. Bei einer Pizza hing Dean seinen Gedanken nach. Er dachte an das eine Mal, wo er und Castiel nach dem Sex auf dem Bett rumgelümmelt und wie Castiel seine Gefühle mit seinem Lächeln und seiner Stimme ausschüttet hatte. Er hatte sein Herz in einer Weise schlagen gehört, von der er nicht wusste, dass es möglich war.

Ihm jetzt Castiel zu nehmen schien ihm wie ein kosmischer Witz.

„Hallo Dean.“ Tod schlenderte an seinen Tisch und setzte sich. „Wie ist die Pizza?“

Der Bissen blieb Dean mit Halse stecken. Er räusperte und war gezwungen, das Stück unter den Augen des knöchernen Mannes umständlich herunterzuschlucken. „Uhm, also... ist jetzt die Zeit gekommen... für meine Henkersmahlzeit?“

„Ich hatte erwartet, du würdest mich schneller finden als der gefallene Engel.“ Durch den Strohhalm schlürfend trank Tod von Deans hausgemachter Limonade.

„Cas? Scheiße.“ Dean wusste nur einen Weg, wie Castiel den Tod ohne Hilfe gefunden haben konnte. „Ist er...?“

„Noch nicht. Er balanciert auf einem schmalen Grad“, erwiderte Tod. Er zog Deans Teller zu sich, schnitt sich mit dem sauberen Besteck, das auf seinem Platz lag, ein Stück ab und probierte es. „Mir gefallen die Anchovis. Castiel und ich, wir haben uns unterhalten. Er hat mich davon überzeugt, dass du mit deinem Draufgängertum deine Ziele erreichst. Du willst diesen hier.“ Tod zog den Ring von seinem Finger und hielt ihn zwischen Daumen und Zeigefinger.

„Yeah.“ Dean starrte den Tod gebannt an. 

Dieser erinnerte ihn daran, dass man den Tod nicht betrügen konnte und ließ den Ring in seine Hand fallen.


	12. Wortlos

Der Aufwachprozess auf dem künstlichen Koma war eine schleichende Tortur. Sie versuchten mehrfach, ihn aufzuwecken, doch aufgrund eines Infekts verbunden mit Fieber mussten sie Castiel tiefer sedieren und die Temperatur mit einer Kühlmatte herabsenken. Geschlagene zwei Wochen nach dem Unfall konnten sie ihn endlich aufwecken. Anfangs reagierte Castiel nur mit Augenblinzeln, dann mit Nicken auf Ansprache. Als er schließlich extubiert wurde, begann er sofort zu reden, wenn auch wirres, zusammenhangloses Zeug.

Dean war seit dem ersten Aufweckversuch jeden Tag da.

Die Ärzte sagten ihm, dass die Verwirrung am Anfang normal sei und abklingen würde. Sie ermunterten ihn, mit Castiel zu sprechen und ihn zu berühren. Das MRT war ohne Befund. Die Prognose, dass er sich vollständig erholen würde, war gut. Nun brauchte Castiels Gehirn Zeit, sich zu regenerieren. Dean sollte mit Beeinträchtigungen wie Konzentrationsproblemen und Gedächtnislücken rechnen, insbesondere durch das relativ lange, künstliche Koma plus die Verletzungen.

Castiel schlief viel. Ihre Gespräche waren eher oberflächlich. Er erinnerte sich nicht daran, mit dem Tod gesprochen zu haben. Wahrscheinlich weil er tot gewesen war, dachte Dean bei sich. Dean verschaffte sich durch einen seiner gefälschten FBI-Ausweise Zugang, aber durch seine Besuche war wohl jedem im Krankenhaus klar, in welcher Beziehung sie zueinander standen.

Dean musste nicht besonders tief graben, um die Anfänge von Einsamkeit in sich zu erkennen.

Es gab eine Zeit, da war er stolz, einen Job allein erledigen zu dürfen und zu können. Aber ein Job war etwas anderes, wenn man eine Familie, einen Bruder hatte, zu der man zurückkehren konnte. Die wachen Nächte allein in einem Motelbett mit einem Kissen im Arm waren die einsamsten Stunden seines Lebens. Dean hatte seinen Bruder praktisch verloren und beinahe wäre ihm das gleiche mit Castiel passiert. Mit Luzifer kurz vor der totalen Dominanz über die Erde, ging es ohne zu sagen, dass er ihn immer noch verlieren konnte.

Seine längste Beziehung hatte keine drei Monate gehalten. Die einzige Liebe, die Dean kannte und verstand, existierte innerhalb seiner Familie. Dean hatte keine Ahnung, was er tat und ob Castiel gerecht werden konnte. Er war nie besonders gut darin, seine Gefühle auszudrücken. Ihre ganze Beziehung basierte auf Körpersprache und Blicken, inzwischen auch auf Berührungen, aber mit Sicherheit nicht auf Worten.

Dean drückte Castiels Hand, bevor er sich vom Stuhl neben dem Bett erhob und einen unnahbaren Blick auf seinen schlafenden Freund warf. Er hatte sich angewöhnt, seine Hand zu halten, als Castiel im Koma lag.

Castiel hatte es nicht verdient, zu sterben. Kein Engel sollte fallen und menschlichen Schmerz ertragen müssen. Das war alles falsch.

Nicht wegen Dean.

Ohne es zu merken, distanzierte sich Dean gefühlsmäßig von Castiel. Er wollte nicht, dass Castiel ihm wie ein treu doofer Hund in die finale Schlacht folgte. Sie hatten vier Ringe, es fehlte nur noch das Schwert und selbst wenn er es hatte, bezweifelte Dean, dass er eine Chance gegen Luzifer hatte, Schicksal hin oder her. 

Dean dachte an seinen Bruder. Er wusste noch gut, was in ihn gefahren war, als er Sam nach fast vier Jahren der Funkstille in Stanford aufgesucht hatte. Dads Verschwinden hatte ihm deutlich gemacht, dass er das nicht allein machen wollte. Er hatte gehofft, sie könnten wieder eine Familie sein. Dean wollte Sams Erwiderung, sie seien auch ohne gemeinsames Jagen eine Familie, nicht akzeptieren oder verstehen. Wahrscheinlich würde er Sam nie richtig verstehen, ihm immer vorwerfen, egoistisch und illoyal zu sein. An anderen Tagen wusste er, er war eifersüchtig und stolz, auf das, was sich sein Bruder damals aufgebaut hatte: ein eigenes Leben, eine Freundin, Freunde, ein Studium.

Geschwister zeigten einander auch als Erwachsene, wo es langging. Dean hatte sich einmal zu oft als großer Bruder gegenüber Sam aufgespielt, dass er sich nun allein Luzifer stellen musste. Wenn er nicht so ein Idiot gewesen wäre, wäre Sam vielleicht bei ihnen. Zusammen sähe alles ganz anders aus.

Vom Fußende des Bettes aus starrte Dean auf Castiels entspannte Gesichtszüge. Er fragte sich, ob er noch ihre Nummer gespeichert hatte. Renée. Diesen Namen würde er nie vergessen. Ihr hatte Castiel das große und dennoch filigrane Tattoo auf seinem Rücken zu verdanken. Trotz der schwarzen Konturen und Striche strahlte es eine Leichtigkeit aus, von der Dean nicht seine Finger lassen konnte.

„Cas, du blöder Idiot.“ Deans Stimme versprühte kein Gift, im Gegenteil, er seufzte. „Ich bin ein lausiger Hirte, der deinen weißen Hintern im Tal der Dunkelheit beschützt.“ Das sinnlose Palavern, gespeist mit abgewandelten Film-Zitaten, ohne Antwort gefiel ihm fast. Niemand, der ihn verurteilte, einfach nur ein paar ausgesprochene Sätze.

Er erwartete keine Antwort, daher war er umso überraschter, als Castiel die Augen aufschlug und ihn verschlafen ansah.

„Dean“, sagte er und blinzelte den Schlaf auf seinen Augen, „Bist du schon lange hier?“

„Keine zehn Minuten“, log er.

„Warum hast du mich nicht geweckt?“

„Du brauchst Schlaf. Ich habe dir ein paar Sachen mitgebracht. T-Shirts. Eine Jogginghose, die du über dein Gips anziehen kannst.“ Mit einem Kopfnicken deutete er auf die schwarze Tasche bei seinem Nachttisch.

„Danke, Dean.“

„Schließ deine Augen, es ist spät.“

Castiel runzelte die Stirn. Deans besorgter und zurückhaltender Blick gefiel ihm nicht. „Was ist los?“

„Ich bin froh, dass es dir gut geht.“ Dean lächelte und tätschelte Castiels Fuß unter der Decke.

„Ich auch.“ Als könnte er Deans Gedanken und Schuldgefühle lesen, sagte Castiel: „Ich bereue nichts, Dean.“

„Cas, du wärst beinahe gestorben. Das war verdammt ernst!“

„Als ich ein Engel war, habe ich Versuchungen nicht verstanden. Ich bin noch nicht lange ein Mensch, aber diese Zeit hat mich im Innersten berührt. Ich hatte die Chance, echte, tiefe Gefühle zu erfahren. Ich habe jetzt selbst welche und ich kann sie verstehen. Nicht nur die Unzulänglichkeiten, das Primitive und die Fehler, sondern auch die schönen Seiten. Dank dir.“

„Ja, und ich will, dass das noch lange so bleibt“, unterbrach Dean ihn, der unwohl fühlte. Das war nicht nur irgendein geheucheltes Kompliment. Castiel meinte es ernst. „Du musst jetzt schlafen. Du bist menschlich, schon vergessen? Dein Körper wird es dir danken, Cas.“

„In Ordnung“, gab Castiel nach.

Dean verließ ihn und fuhr herum. Er hatte einen Mietwagen, der ihn tatsächlich nach FBI aussehen ließ. Bei der nächstbesten Kneipe machte er Halt und setzte sich an die Bar. Dean bestellte Scotch, trank ihn fast in einem Zug und brütete über dem zweiten Drink.

Das dunkelste Geheimnis, welches er bisher gut verschlossen mit sich herumgetragen hatte, sprudelte an die Oberfläche seines Bewusstseins: Dean musste seinen Bruder töten.

Er wusste nicht, ob er dazu fähig war.

Dean müsste schon sehr überzeugt sein, um seinen Bruder zu töten. Wie damals in River Grove, Oregon mit dem Croaton-Virus. Nun hieß das Argument Luzifer. Dean hatte die eindringliche Stimme seines Vaters im Hunterkopf. Die Bürde, die er seinem Sohn auferlegt hatte.

„Ist das Glas halb leer oder halb voll?“

„Was?“ Dean blickte auf. Neben ihm zwischen zwei Barhockern stand eine attraktive, etwa gleichartige Frau, die ihn neugierig ansah.

„Das Glas. Welcher Typ bist du? Halb voll oder halb leer?“

„Egal, solange Alkohol drin ist“, antwortete er.

Sie streckte ihre Hand aus und stellte sich vor – Julia – bevor sie auf dem freien Barhocker neben ihm Platz nahm. 

„Nur Dean, leider“, erwiderte er verschmitzt, „Aber wer weiß, vielleicht hast du deinen Romeo schon gefunden?“

Julia lächelte. „Dean und Julia gefällt mir. Das Stück kann man umschreiben oder neu auflegen.“

„Unbedingt. ….und sie lebten glücklich bis ans Ende ihrer Tage.“

„Darauf trinken wir.“ Der Barkeeper stellte ihr Getränk auf dem Tresen vor ihr ab. Zusammen ließen sie die Gläser klingen. Deans Chemie mit Julia wirkte mühelos. Er konnte Verbindungen mit seinem Charme im Schlaf aufbauen, auch wenn er die unangenehmen Fragen und Antworten stets Sam überlassen hatte. 

Julia war eine willkommene, gutaussehende Zerstreuung. Sie fragte, warum er seinen Kopf so schwer über seinem Glas hängen hatte, bohrte aber nicht weiter nach, nachdem er sich in belanglosen Plattitüden wand. Die Frage, ob Liebesleben oder Job ihm das Leben schwer machte, beantwortete er erst, als der Alkohol seine Zunge gelockert hatte. Er erwähnte Cas' Namen und seinen Gesundheitszustand.

„Also Dean...“, rollte Julia auf ihrer Zunge, „Möchtest du über Cas zu reden?“ Sie zögerte einen Moment. „Er ist dir wichtig, warum sonst solltest du deinen Kopf tief über dein Glas Scotch hängen. Es ist ein Wunder, dass er diesen schweren Unfall überlebt hat. Aber vielleicht suchst du auch Ablenkung. Irgendwann braucht jeder mal eine Pause.“ Sie legte eine Hand mitfühlend auf seine Schulter, ehe sie sie vielsagend über seinen Arm gleiten ließ.

Dean sah in ihre braunen Augen. 

Er bereute ständig irgendetwas. Das war Teil des Lebens. Dass Castiels nicht bereute, war dumm. Er hatte zu viel geopfert, um nichts zu bereuen. Der ehemalige Engel war ein Idiot, wenn er den Tod nicht fürchtete. Früher oder später würde Castiel bereuen. Spätestens wenn er nicht mehr den Tag und die Nacht auf netten Drogen verschlief und ihm richtig bewusst wurde, dass sein Körper schweren Schaden, womöglich irreparablen, genommen hatte. Eines nicht so fernen Tages würde er bereuen, für Dean gefallen zu sein.

„Lass uns gehen.“ Dean legte Geld für die Drinks auf den Tresen und ging zum Ausgang, ohne sich nach ihr umzudrehen.

Dean blieb vor der Bar stehen. Sein Atem kondensierte an der Luft, als er tief einatmete. Er hörte, wie die Tür hinter ihm zufiel. Ihre Hände waren kurz darauf auf ihm. Er drehte zu ihr um und küsste sie. Julias Lippen waren weich und warm und sie schmeckte nach Alkohol.

Es war anders, als Castiel zu küssen und doch ähnlich. Castiel hatte eine vollkommen andere, männliche und himmlische Energie, allerdings bei Letzterem war Dean nicht sicher. Dean war äußerst präsent, als Hunger ausgerechnet am Valentinstag seine Wirkung getan hatte. Hunger hatte ihn geöffnet und zugelassen, wirklich und offen von Castiel angezogen zu sein.

Julia bedeutete, nicht an Castiel denken zu müssen.


	13. Zwei Idioten

„Bist du nicht ein bisschen zu jung für einen Bart?“

„Ich bin über tausend Jahre alt.“

„Du weißt gar nicht, wie alt du bist“, konstatierte Bobby. Er blätterte die Seite in einem alten, ledergebundenen Buch um. Ein kleines Feuer brannte im Kamin und gab dem Wohnzimmer eine warme, gemütliche Atmosphäre. Bobby saß schräg am zweiten Schreibtisch, denn das Feuer war dann doch zu heiß in seinem Rücken am anderen Schreibtisch.

„Ich...“, überlegte Castiel. Er lag auf dem Sofa am Fenster und lauschte der leisen Musik aus dem Radio.

„Warum lassen sich Männer einen Bart wachsen?“

„Dafür kann es viele Gründe geben“, antwortete Castiel, der den Witz nicht kommen sah.

„Damit man das Gesicht vom Arsch unterscheiden kann.“ 

„Mhm...“ Castiels Gesicht erhellte sich. „Oh, ein Witz. Nicht wahr?“

Bobby lächelte fast nachsichtig. Er tippte mit einem Stift gedankenlos auf das Holz. Nach der Reha hatte Dean Castiel bei ihm abgeliefert. Es ging ihm besser, aber er war noch nicht ganz der alte. Die Stimmungsschwankungen und Gedächtnisprobleme hatten sich gelöst, doch nachts ließen Castiel Alpträume unruhig schlafen.

„Willst du etwas auf meinen Gips schreiben? Dean hat gesagt, das macht man.“ Castiel riss Bobby aus seinen Gedanken. „Er hat auch gleich etwas drauf gekritzelt.“

„Was hat unser eloquenter Dean denn verzapft? Irgendetwas von Holzbeinen und Piraten? Oder von einbeinigen Fußballerinnen, die besser Auto fahren?“

„Er hat etwas von einem Schokoladenbein gesagt...“ Castiel wedelte mit der Hand, dass er den Jäger mal wieder nicht verstanden hatte. Er deutete mit den Finger auf eine Stelle auf dem Gipsbein. „Besser Gips dran, als Bein ab.“

Bobby schnaubte. Deans Spruch war viel zu harmlos für seine Verhältnisse.

„Und dann hier: Juckreiz bringt einen nicht um – verflucht! Dean hat keine Ahnung. Im Fernsehen habe ich gesehen, wie sich ein Mann mit einem Drahtbügel unter dem Gips gekratzt und sich dadurch eine bedenkliche Entzündung zugezogen hat, sonst hätte ich das auch längst gemacht.“

Bobby zog seinen Stuhl zum Sofa, wo er Castiels Gips auf seinen Oberschenkel platzierte. Schwarzer Filzstift dominierte die Oberfläche, bevor jemand man die Farben gefunden hatte. Nach den Herzen, Smileys und Blumenranken zu urteilen hatte Castiel sein verletztes Bein auch ein paar Damen gezeigt.

„Es tut mir leid, dass ich dir mit deinen Beinen nicht helfen konnte, nachdem der Dämon dich verletzt hat. Die Fähigkeit zu laufen ist für Menschen essenziell. Menschen sind... wir sind verletzbar“, sagte Castiel gedämpft. Er hatte ein schlechtes Gewissen, Bobby nicht geholfen zu haben. Dean hatte ihm erzählt, wie Crowley dafür gesorgt hatte, dass Bobby sich wieder ohne Rollstuhl bewegen konnte.

Bobby winkte ab. „Schnee von gestern.“

„Crowley ist...“

„...arrogant“, warf Bobby ein.

„... nachlässig. Für einen Kreuzungsdämon, der sonst an seinen Seelengeschäften festhält.“

Bobby schnaubte.

„Ich denke, ich kann nachempfinden, wie du dich gefühlt haben musst. Mit einer eingeschränkten Beweglichkeit kommt man sich... überflüssig vor.“

„Halt dich an Deans Worte.“ Bobby ignorierte seinen Versuch, über die schmerzliche Zeit im Rollstuhl zu reden. Er erinnerte sich nicht gerne daran. Er war buchstäblich am Ende gewesen. Bobby erhob sich und ging zum Radio auf seinem Zweitschreibtisch hinüber, um es lauter zu stellen. In den Nachrichten wurde von einer Virus-Epidemie berichtet, die sich weiter ausbreitete. Bei der ersten Meldung hatte Bobby bereits gedanklich die Verbindung zum Croatoan-Virus gezogen.

„Wissen wir, wo Luzifer ist?“

„Nichts.“

„Irgendetwas von Sam?“

Bobby schüttelte den Kopf.

„Dean vermisst seinen Bruder.“

„Wir alle vermissen diesen Idioten“, knurrte Bobby.

Alle Menschen, die sich mit dem Croaton Virus infizierten, befiel eine ungezähmte Wut, die sie zu Mördern machte. Der apokalyptische Reiter Pest war zwar erledigt, aber der Virus war wie beim Domino unaufhaltsam unterwegs, nachdem er erst einmal auf die Welt losgelassen wurde. Im Radio war die Rede von der Nationalgarde, die in den betroffenen Staaten zum Einsatz kam. Es sah übel aus.

Castiel und Bobby fragten sich, ob sie überhaupt die Apokalypse beenden konnten, aber keiner sprach es aus.

„Ich kann mich nicht an den Unfall erinnern“, gestand Castiel, nachdem sie im Radio wieder Musik spielten, „Dean ist wütend auf mich. Ich habe seinen Wagen geschrottet.“

„Er ist wütend auf dich, weil dein Leben auf Messers Schneide stand. Du wärst beinahe gestorben. Das hat ihn hart getroffen. Besonders weil auch Sam weg ist.“

„Dean geht mir aus dem Weg.“

„Man muss Dean schon wie beim Zahnarzt eine Zange in den Mund schieben, um ihn zum Reden zu bringen.“ Bobby schnaubte bei der bildlichen Vorstellung von Dean im Zahnarztstuhl.

Castiel starrte missmutig auf seinen Gips, als ihm Bobbys Spruch auffiel. „Ein bisschen zu viel gefüßelt?! Was bedeutet das? Was ist füßeln?“

Bobby lachte. „Frag Dean. Das ist ein gute Gesprächseröffnung.“ 

Als Dean bei Bobby auftauchte, schlief Castiel bereits. Dean knallte Michaels Schwert auf den Küchentisch.

„Herzlichen Glückwunsch, Junge!“, gratulierte Bobby. Zur Feier und Aufmunterung ließ er es sich nicht nehmen, etwas von seinen guten Tropfen aus der Hausbar auszuschenken.

„Zeit, die Flügel umzuschnallen und einen auf himmlischen Arsch zu spielen“, knurrte Dean schlecht gelaunt.

„Nachher. Hast du schon etwas im Magen? Nicht? Okay., erklärte Bobby, holte die Reste vom Mittagsessen aus dem Kühlschrank und erwärmte sie auf dem Herd.

„Wie geht’s Cas?“

„Du meinst, seit du ihn bei mir auf der Veranda wie ein Findelkind zurückgelassen hast?“, merkte Bobby leicht anklagend an, „Er braucht eine Krankenschwester, aber die ungezogene Schwester musst du selbst geben."

„Whoa, habe ich eine Ausgabe von Asian Busty Beauties hier liegen gelassen?“

„Er ist dein Lieblingsengel. Kümmere dich um ihn.“ Bobby stellte polternd einen Teller vor Dean auf den Tisch. Dean sah irritiert zu, wie Bobby das Besteck daneben unsanft ablegte. „Castiel hat eine intensive, physische Therapie hinter sich und du lässt ihn einfach bei mir.“

„Ich musste das Scheiß-Schwert finden. Falls du es vergessen hast, Luzifer benutzt die Erde als seinen privaten Spielplatz, auf dem er alles tun und machen kann, was er will“, erwiderte Dean erbost.

„Bullshit! Du bist weggelaufen, während Cas dich gebraucht hätte.“

„Ich habe meinen Job gemacht. Ich war die ganze Zeit da. Er ist nicht gestorben. Cas geht es gut, weil es ihm immer gut geht! Ich konnte nichts tun. Nichts!“ Dean sprang aufgebracht von seinem Stuhl am Küchentisch auf.

„Doch, du hättest hier sein müssen.“

Dean wirbelte herum und schlug mit der flachen Hand gegen einen der hängenden Schränke über der Spüle.

„Das kannst du immer noch.“ Bobby füllte Deans Teller mit den aufgewärmten Ravioli. „Du solltest mit ihm reden. Oder die Krankenschwester spielen.“ Er wedelte mit der Hand.

„Was ist aus dem männlichen Code des Schweigens geworden?“ Dean drehte sich langsam um. Er konnte die Brüche in seiner Fassade nur schwer verbergen. Er atmete tief ein und mit einem langen, tonlosen Seufzer aus. Nachgebend setzte Dean sich an den Tisch. Er hatte tatsächlich Kohldampf.

„Ich würde auch lieber über Classic Rock, Bier und Autos reden, aber du hast mir einen Cas mit gebrochenen Flügeln vorbeigebracht“, sagte Bobby und setzte sich zu ihm an den Tisch. „Also, du bleibst heute? Möchtest du das Klappbett?“

„Mach dir keine Mühe. Ich... kann mit... Cas teilen.“ Dean redete mit einer Ravioli im Mund.

Es juckte Bobby in den Finger, etwas zu sagen. Er war schließlich nicht bigott. Was ist nur los mit diesen Jungs? Sam macht mit einem Dämon rum und Dean verliebt sich Hals über Kopf einen verdammten Engel des Herrn! Und keiner von beiden kann seinen Hintern von dem eines Esel unterscheiden.

„Ich hole dir ein Kissen“, sagte Bobby und ließ ihn allein. Wahrscheinlich musste er sich Ohrenstöpseln kaufen, falls sich Castiel und Dean länger bei ihm einquartierten.

Eine Stunde später schlich Dean mit geputzten Zähnen und dem Kissen unterm Arm ins Gästeschlafzimmer. Im Licht, das vom Flur in den Raum leuchtete, sah er den schlafenden Castiel. Dean legte das Kissen am Fußende ab und zog sich bis auf die Boxershorts aus, immer einen Blick auf das Bett. 

Er erwartete nie, dass ihm gute Dinge passierten, reflektierte Dean. Glück war etwas für andere Menschen. Etwas, das er nie wirklich haben würde. Nicht wirklich, nichts Andauerndes. Scheiße, Monster, irgendetwas machte es immer kompliziert. Etwas ging immer in die Hose.

Castiel hatte ihn aus der Hölle gerettet, ihn aufgebaut und war für ihn da gewesen. Dean graute es davor, dass Castiel ihn verlassen könnte, dass Castiel sterben könnte. Und ihn wie jeden anderen verließ.

Dean löschte das Licht auf dem Flur und zog leise die Tür hinter sich zu. 

Castiel zappelte leicht wimmernd im Traum herum. Dean tapste barfuß zum Bett und legte ihm die Hand auf die Schulter. „Schhh, Cas, es ist alles okay. Rutsch ein Stückchen rüber.“ Er streichelte ein paar Mal über den Oberarm. Castiels Winseln wurde leiser, bevor es versiegte. 

Dean schob ihn leicht an, damit er sich bewegte, aber Castiel tat ihm den Gefallen nicht. „Komm schon, Cas, ich bin müde. Sonst muss ich über dich rüberklettern“, drohte er leise.

Schlaftrunken murmelte Castiel seinen Namen.

„Ich bin's.“

„Du bist hier“, nuschelte Castiel überrascht.

„Jap.“

„Bin froh, dass du da bist.“ Dean brauchte kein Licht, um Castiels Lächeln zu sehen.

„Ich auch.“ Dean überspielte seine Rührung schnell mit einer lakonischen Anweisung. „Und nun mach ein bisschen Platz.“

Castiel rutschte rückwärts und lupfte die Decke für Dean. Unter der Bettdecke war es warm und kuschelig. Dean tastete mit seinen Füßen nach Castiel, bis er auf den Gips stieß, den er für einen Moment vergessen hatte. Mit seiner freien Hand fühlte er nach Castiels Taille. Langsam glitten seine Finger über Castiels Oberkörper zu seinem Gesicht. Dean hasste den Bart. Er musste dabei stets an die Hippie-Version von Castiel in 2014 denken, die ihn mehr als beunruhigt hatte.

„Bist du okay, Cas?“

„Ich bin okay“, antwortete Castiel genauso leise wie Dean.

„Es tut mir leid.“

„Was?“

„Ich bin mieser Kerl“, gab Dean zu, „Ich habe dich einfach bei Bobby gelassen.“

„Ja, du solltest es wieder gutmachen.“ Castiels Stimme klang dunkel und verführerisch und nicht vorwurfsvoll wie erwartet.

Dean rückte ein Stückchen näher. Sein Daumen ertastete im Dunkeln Castiels Mund. Der Kuss war zart, fast keusch. Es war deutlich, dass er nicht zu mehr führen würde. „Ich bin müde. Das war ein scheiß-langer Tag.“

Castiel rollte sich auf die andere Seite. Mit dem Gipsbein unter der Decke war es ein wenig umständlich, aber schließlich lag er mit dem Rücken gegen Dean gepresst. Dean atmete warm gegen seinen Nacken. Seine Nasenspitze berührte Castiels Schulter. Er hatte einen Arm um Castiel geschlungen, der wiederum Deans Hand hielt.

„Dean?“

„Cas?“

„Was bedeutet füßeln?“


	14. Verflossene Tage

Ein Schlag mit der Hand weckte Dean in den frühen Morgenstunden aus dem Schlaf. „Ahhhh“, schreckte er auf. „Verdammt, Cas!“ Erst nach ein paar Sekunden war er fähig zu fluchen und Castiel auszuschimpfen, der dadurch ebenfalls auf seinem unruhigen Schlaf gerissen wurde.

„Dean?“, fragte Castiel schlaftrunken. Er blinzelte und rieb sich die müden Augen. Noch ein wenig schwerfällig drehte er sich zu Dean auf die Seite. Seine Zunge fuhr über die trockenen Lippen.

„Du hast mich im Schlaf geschlagen, Cas“, fauchte Dean und rieb sich den Nasenrücken. Als er zu Castiel sah, blieb sein Blick an der rosafarbenen Zunge haften. Dean schluckte. Das leichte Zwiebeln war augenblicklich vergessen. Schuldig dachte er an seinen One-Night-Stand. Wenn Castiel ihn betrogen hätte, hätte er es ihm wahrscheinlich ewig vorgehalten. Dean liebte Frauen, die Rundungen vorne und hinten, aber er hatte nichts gefühlt, als er mit Julia im Bett war. Sie war eine Ablenkung gewesen.

„Alles okay, Cas? Hattest du wieder einen Alptraum?“, fragte Dean jetzt sanfter und strich Castiel eine wirre Haarsträhne aus der Stirn. Jesus, das war schwul. 

„Sorry, ich wollte dich nicht schlagen“, entschuldigte sich Castiel mit seiner ernsten Stimme. „Ich würde dich nie absichtlich verletzen, Dean.“

Dean zog einen scharfen Atemzug ein, als hätte ihn etwas mitten zwischen die Rippen ins Herz gestochen. Er wusste nicht, was er sagen sollte. Dean liebte Castiel. Er war scheiße zu ihm und stieß ihn von sich, weil es ihm Angst machte. Er wollte nicht dabei zusehen müssen, wenn Luzifer ihn tötete.

Die richtigen Worte nicht findend lehnte sich Dean vor, küsste Castiel und ließ seine Zunge in dessen Mund gleiten. Er war froh, dass Bobby wieder gehen konnte und sie nicht in seinem Bett, sondern im Gästezimmer rummachten. Andererseits hätte ihn das vermutlich auch nicht aufgehalten. Das war wahrscheinlich seine letzte Gelegenheit, sich mit Castiel im Bett zu wälzen. Oder zumindest eine der letzten in der kommenden Tagen, bevor sie Luzifer ausfindig gemacht hatten. Castiel war einer der ahnungslosesten, gefallenen Engel, die Dean kannte – und er war immer bereit, mit Dean Neues auszuprobieren.

Dean stand auf, zog das T-Shirt über dem Kopf aus und stieg aus seiner Boxershorts, ohne Castiel aus den Augen zu lassen. Im hellgrauen Morgenlicht, das durch die nicht ganz geschlossene Gardine hereinfiel, hatte der gefallene Engel eine gute Aussicht auf Deans Körper und seine Erregung. Der beugte sich vor und küsste Castiel wieder. „Hast du mich vermisst? Hast du Sex vermisst? Weil ich es nämlich vermisst habe... Dich.“

„Dean...“, sagte Castiel langgezogen.

Dean half Castiel aus seiner Nachtwäsche. Das eingegipste Bein machte es nicht unbedingt einfacher. Danach holte eine Flasche Babyöl aus seinem Dufflebag, den er gestern Nacht bei der Tür abgestellt hatte, und gesellte sich wieder zu ihm ins Bett. Nackt war es ohne kuschelige Bettdecke doch relativ frisch, aber Castiels Körperwärme entschädigte dafür.

„Wie lange...?“, keuchte Dean, halb auf Castiel liegend, gegen seinen Hals, „Wie lange noch, bis du diesen ätzenden Gips endlich los bist?“

„Mittwoch.“ Castiel hatte die Augen geschlossen und genoss die Sensationen seines Körpers. Der Autounfall hatte ihn zu lange außer Gefecht gesetzt. Es war ein klägliches Gefühl, Wochen zu warten und nichts tun zu können, bis sein Körper sich selbst heilte.

„Mittwoch“, wiederholte Dean, „Ich kann nicht bis Mittwoch warten.“

„Was hast du vor?“ Castiels ließ seinen Mund leicht geöffnet und atmete hörbar aus und ein.

Deans Zeigefinger glitt über Castiels Unterlippe, dann schob er ihn in den offenen Mund, wo er von Castiels feuchter Zunge empfangen wurde. „Ich will dir bei deinem Juckreiz unter dem Gips helfen. Spürst du ihn noch?“

„Ich... Nein“, japste Castiel, „Ich bin abgelenkt.“

Dean bewegte Castiels Beine auseinander. Dieser gab ihm willig mehr Raum, was ihn umso begehrenswerter für Dean machte. Dean führte seinen Finger zwischen Castiels Beine und ließ ihn entlang des Damms gleiten. Er bediente sich an dem Babyöl und konnte dabei zusehen, wie sich durch Drücken und Streichen des Damms Castiels wachsende Erektion verstärkte.

Castiel biss auf die Unterlippe.

„Cas...“, murmelte Dean und brachte ihn dazu, die Augen zu öffnen. Sein Blick war lustverklärt. Er stand darauf, was er in Castiel auslöste. Mit seiner eingeölten Hand ging er zum Finale über und befriedigte ihn, während er die ganze Zeit Blickkontakt mit ihm hielt. In seinen Augen konnte er es lesen: Das war mehr als Sex. Es war so überwältigend, dass Dean seinen Blick abwenden musste. Er presste ein Gesicht gegen Castiels Hals und legte seine Lippen an dessem Schlüsselbein.

Castiel kam mit einem lauten Stöhnen an seinem Ohr, während sich Dean an Castiels Bein rieb, bis er ihm mit seinem Orgasmus folgte.

Dean rollte sich mit einem befriedigten Seufzer auf den Rücken. Dass sie die Bettwäsche später abziehen mussten, interessierte ihn im Augenblick nicht im Geringsten. Als Teenager hatte Bobby Sam und ihn schon in den peinlichsten Situationen erwischt und er bildete sich ein, dass es mit Castiel nicht schlimmer werden konnte. Zumindest hoffte er das.

Er rollte sich zurück halb auf Castiel. Dean genehmigte sich den Körperkontakt, den er sich zu oft versagt hatte. Sich explosionsartig entladende Umarmungen war einfach nicht genug.

„Cas?“, fragte Dean, ohne zu wissen, was er eigentlich sagen wollte.

Blaue Augen starrten ihn neugierig und unverhüllt an. Die verletzbare Offenheit seines Blicks machte ihn jünger. Hier lag er nun, der gefallene Engel, den Dean in den Puff geschleppt hatte, um ihm beizubringen, dass Sex bedeutungsloser Spaß war und nicht mehr. 

Dean konnte ihm fast glauben, wenn er sagte, dass guten Menschen gute Dinge passierten.

„Was machst du nach der Apokalypse? Nach dem Ende vom Ende?“, fragte Dean.

„Ich werde bei dir sein“, erwiderte Castiel ohne Zweifel.

„Nein, ich meine... Gibt es etwas, dass du schon immer machen wolltest, aber du wegen der Apokalypse keine Zeit dafür hattest? Den Grand Canyon sehen? An einem Burger-Wettessen teilnehmen?“

Castiel neigte den Kopf leicht zur Seite und überlegte. „Was wirst du machen?“

„Cas, Alter! Es geht um dich. Etwas, was du willst!“

„Ich weiß nicht“, überlegte Castiel, „Mit dir ans Meer fahren? Schwimmen? Schwimmen lernen?“

Dean nickte zufrieden und benutzte Castiels Brust als Kissen für seinen Kopf.

„Du bist schwer.“

„Ich glaube, ich bin beleidigt worden. Ich bin nicht dick“, schmollte Dean, drehte sich und zeigte Castiel die kalte Schulter.

„Ja, Obelix.“ Castiel rangelte mit der Bettdecke, bevor er sich an Deans Rücken schmiegte und einen Arm um ihn legte.

Sie dösten eine Weile, bis das Rumoren von Bobby in der Küche sie endgültig aus den Federn lockte. Mit Abstand gingen sie nacheinander ins Bad, um gemeinsam unter die Dusche zu springen und danach die verräterische Bettwäsche im Wäschekorb verschwinden zu lassen.

Dean beobachtete Castiel, wie er nach der Dusche mit schwarzer Jeans, nacktem Oberkörper und Füßen im Gästezimmer stand und die Haare mit einem Handtuch trocknete. Er sah gut aus, ein attraktiver Mann, wie Dean ihn gefühlt nie zuvor wahrgenommen hatte. Aber es war mehr als Lust, die ihn Castiel anstarren ließ. Ein warmes Gefühl erfasste sein Herz.

Es hatte einige magische Momente gegeben, in denen Dean seine Hand hatte ausstrecken und Castiel hatte küssen wollen. Stattdessen hatte er ihn mit harschen Worten oder blöden Witzen verscheucht. Er bereute nur, dass ihn erst die apokalyptischen Reiter über seinen Schatten haben springen lassen.

Schnellen Schrittes ging Dean zu ihm hinüber, legte seine Hand an Castiels Wange und gab ihm einen Kuss, ehe er seine Stirn gegen Castiels presste.

Dean und Castiel mimten die Ahnungslosen, als sie Bobby in der Küche einen guten Morgen wünschten. Der grummelte etwas und warf Dean eine Kelle zu. „Mach dich nützlich, Junge. Der Waffelteig steht – zufällig – neben dem Waffeleisen.“ Castiel ließ er das Geschirr trocknen.

„Wisst ihr“, ließ Bobby nebenbei fallen, „Wenn die amourösen Abenteuer von anderen hören wollte, würde ich in einer WG leben. Oder ins Internet gehen...“

Dean wandte Bobby de Rücken zu und kümmerte sich eifrig um das Waffeleisen.

„Was ist eine WG?“, fragte Castiel.

„Eine Wohngemeinschaft“, antwortete Bobby.

„Schätzt du unsere Gesellschaft nicht?“ Castiel schien irritiert.

„Ihr fresst mir noch die Haare vom Kopf.“

„Das tun wir nicht“, widersprach Castiel ernsthaft. „Wir kaufen Essen, wenn du besorgt um deine Haare bist.“

Bobbys Brustkorb hob sich deutlich, aber er ließ es bei einem Grummeln als Erwiderung.

„Das ist eine Redewendung, Cas“, erklärte Dean. Er wandte sich an Bobby. „Wenn wir dir auf den Sack gehen, wirf uns raus. Wir sind große Jungs. Wir verkraften das.“

Der alte Mann seufzte. „Ich bin es nicht gewohnt, gleich verliebte Hornochsen zu beherbergen. Ihr könntet euch in der Tat nützlich machen, wenn ihr schon das ganze, heiße Wasser verbraucht.“

Beim Frühstück kehrte ihr Gespräch automatisch auf das Ende der Welt und Luzifer zurück. Dean war froh, nicht mehr weiter über Castiel und sich reden zu müssen. Er wusste, was sein Vater gesagt hätte. Bobbys Reaktion erleichterte ihn, auch wenn er bereits so etwas gedacht und gehofft hatte.

Den Vormittag verbrachte Dean damit, Holz für den Kamin zu spalten. Er spielte mit Michaels Schwert, schwang es spielerisch durch die Luft und zitierte dabei Braveheart. Er wusste nicht viel vom Schwertkampf, außer aus Filmen. Die Aussichten gegen Luzifer zu bestehen waren mehr als trübe, aber als Dean mit der Klinge die Holzstücke bedrohte, spürte er die Macht des Schwertes durch seinen Körper fahren. Es sah doch gar nicht so schlecht aus, mal abgesehen davon, dass ein Winchester dran glauben musste.

Unbemerkt kam Castiel auf die Veranda und beobachtete Deans Schauspiel. Er sah die Wandlung von albernem Spiel zu ernsthaften Angriffsbewegungen. Für ihn bestand kein Zweifel, dass Dean der richtige Mann war, um sich Luzifer entgegenzustellen.

„Zerpflügen die Schotten jetzt schon meinen Rasen?“, fragte Bobby und stellte sich neben Castiel.

„Schotten?“

„Sie mögen uns das Leben nehmen, aber niemals nehmen sie uns unsere Freiheit!", zitierte Bobby Mel Gibson mit dramatischer Stimme.

Castiel runzelte die Stirn und sah ihn fragend an.

„Dean hat dich noch nicht gezwungen, mit ihm Braveheart zu sehen?“

„Ist das ein Porno?“

Bobby öffnete den Mund und machte ihn wieder zu. „Es ist ein Film über den schottischen Freiheitskämpfer William Wallace.“

„Ah.“ Castiel blickte zu Dean hinüber. „Der Rasen ist intakt.“

„Fragt sich, wie lange noch.“

Dean hatte die beiden Beobachter nicht bemerkt, machte einen auf Musketier und warf dabei mit den wenigen französischen Phrasen herum, die er kannte.

„Er ist anders. Er ist sehr still. Stiller als sonst“, relativierte Castiel, als Dean mit lautem Rufen einen unsichtbaren Gegner herausforderte.

„Der Weltuntergang ist nicht unbedingt ein Grund zum Feiern.“ Bobby klang duldsam.

„Dean wird nie glücklich sein, wenn Sam nicht okay ist. Er vermisst seinen Bruder, auch wenn er nichts davon wissen will.“ Castiel machte einen unglücklichen Gesichtsausdruck mit seinem Mund. Er wollte Dean helfen, ihn glücklich machen, aber das war ein Ding der Unmöglichkeit.

„Dean, der Mann ohne Plan.“ Bobby schüttelte den Kopf. „Es muss eine Möglichkeit geben, beide zu retten.“ Er überlegte laut. „Einen Plan B. Ein Backup-Plan.“

„Es gibt eine lateinische Beschwörung, mit der man Engel exorzieren kann. Alastair hat einmal versucht, mich damit auszutreiben. Wir könnten Luzifer von Sam trennen und nur ihn in den Käfig sperren. Ich weiß aber nicht, ob es auch bei Erzengeln funktioniert.“

„Plan B, Junge.“ Bobby klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. In Gedanken war er bereits dabei, den Exorzismus zu recherchieren. 

Dean hastete zu ihnen, als er die beiden auf der Veranda entdeckte. Er machte einen großen Ausfallschritt mit einem Fuß auf der zweiten Stufe und streckte der Schwert aus. Die letzten Zentimeter senkte er die Klinge langsam auf Castiels T-Shirt.

„En garde, Cas!“ Dean grinste breit. Er hatte sich ausgetobt wie ein junger Hund.

Castiel hob die Hände. „Du hast mich.“

„Voulez vous coucher avec moi!“, rief Dean.

„Weißt du überhaupt, was das bedeutet?“fragte Bobby zweifelnd und zog die Augenbrauen hoch.

„Ergib dich mir oder so?“ Dean zuckte amüsiert mit den Schultern. Er war sehr gut gelaunt.

„Oder so...“, grummelte Bobby, rollte mit den Augen und ließ die zwei stehen.

„Was hat er gesagt?“, horchte Dean Castiel neugierig aus. Er ließ das Schwert sinken und nahm die Stufen mit zwei großen Schritten, bis er auf der Veranda stand.

„Braveheart ist kein Porno-Film.“

Dean verzog baff das Gesicht. Er schüttelte den Kopf. „Was zur Hölle, Cas?!“


	15. Am Vorabend

Led Zeppelin kündigte den Anrufer an. „Hey Chuck“, meldete sich Dean, nachdem er den Namen auf dem Display gelesen hatte. Er sah zu Castiel, der mit einem großen Buch auf den Beinen neben ihm auf dem Bett saß. Der hob aufmerksam seinen Kopf und lauschte der Stimme am anderen Ende.

„Hallo, ähm, Dean.“ Chuck wurde rot, was zum Glück niemand sehen konnte. Er hatte Dean in mehr als einer kompromittierenden Situation mit Castiel gesehen, als ihm lieb war. Es fiel ihm schwer, an etwas anderes zu denken, auch wenn er wollte. Das musste im Buch zensiert werden – sofern es denn zukünftig noch eine Leserschaft gab. Andererseits könnte die Geschichte so vielleicht ein Bestseller werden.

„Was gib's?“, fragte Dean, nachdem er das Zögern in Chucks Stimme, gefolgt von Schweigen, hörte, „Du rufst doch nicht wegen nichts an.“

„Ja... das stimmt“, bestätigte Chuck. „Sam...“

„Was ist mit Sam?“, unterbrach Dean ihn. „Hast du ihn gesehen? In einer Vision? Wie geht es ihm?“

Castiel legte eine beruhigende Hand auf seine Schulter.

„Ich... puh, wie soll ich es sagen? Ich habe, ähm, Sam versprochen–“

„Was?“

Chuck stammelte nervös, dieses Mal aufgrund Deans harschem Tonfall. „Ich habe ihm versprochen, ihn anzurufen, wenn du Michaels Schwert hast.“

„Was?“, fauchte Dean, „Du warst die ganze, beschissene Zeit mit Sam in Kontakt und hast keinen Mucks von dir gegeben?“

„Dean...“, flehte Chuck, aber von Dean konnte er kein Verständnis erwarten.

„Wo ist er?“

„Er ist nicht...“

„Nicht was?“, zischte Dean, dass Chuck den Hörer fest umklammerte.

„Es war... Er hat geantwortet“, wisperte Chuck, „Luzifer. Nicht Sam.“

„Scheiße.“ Die kurz aufkeimende Hoffnung, die der Prophet geweckt hatte, verpuffte jäh.

Castiel hatte jedes Wort gehört. Er nahm Dean das Handy ab. „Was hat Luzifer gesagt?“

„Mh, Cas, hallo...“, erwiderte Chuck etwas überrascht. Er kratzte sich am Bart. In seinem Kopf pochte es noch von der letzten Vision.

„Chuck...“

„Ja, ja...“ Chuck fasste sich wieder. „Er hat gesagt, er hat schon auf meinen Anruf gewartet. Ich solle Dean bestellen, wo sie sich in Detroit treffen. Er erwarte ihn schon.“

Dean griff sich das Handy wieder. „Wo?“ 

Nachdem er aufgelegt hatte, starrte er sein Handy auf dem Nachttisch an. „Ich fahre morgen los.“

„Wir! Wir fahren morgen los“, widersprach Castiel. „Bobby hat die vollständige, lateinische Inkantation herausgefunden. Du könntest sie dir nicht mal merken, selbst wenn es um dein Leben ginge. Du brauchst mich.“

„Du kannst kaum laufen geschweige denn rennen mit diesem Klotz am Fuß!“ Dean war aufgebracht aufgestanden und zeigte deutlich auf das Gipsbein.

„Bobby hat eine Säge. Er hilft mir dabei“, erwiderte Castiel stur.

„Du bist ein Baby ohne Trenchcoat. Ich kann dich nicht gebrauchen!“

„Dean.“

„Dean mich hier nicht! Du bist ein Feigling und ohne deine Engelskräfte bist du überflüssiger als ein Kropf!“, schimpfte Dean und sah ihn zornig an.

„Ich...“ Castiel öffnete den Mund, um zu widersprechen, schloss ihn aber wieder. Er blickte auf den Holzboden. „Ich renne weg, stecke den Kopf in den Sand, wie du sagst. Das ist mein erster Instinkt, wenn ich mit etwas nicht umgehen kann. Aber jetzt kann ich nicht weglaufen. Ich bin zu oft weggelaufen, vor diesem Menschsein, diesen verwirrenden Gefühlen, die ich in mir trage.“

Dean atmete schwer aus und ließ sich zu Castiel auf das Bett plumpsen. Das war zu persönlich. Das war auch seine Geschichte und wie er mit seinen Gefühlen haderte. Er legte einen Arm um Castiel und zog ihn zu sich. Dieser legte sein Kinn auf Deans Schulter und schloss die Augen.

„In Ordnung“, murmelte Dean. Er wurde noch weich auf seine letzten Tage.

„Ich habe heiliges Öl aus Jerusalem im Internet bestellt. Es ist wirklich genial, was man sich alles online bestellen kann“, sagte Castiel ebenso ruhig an seiner Schulter. „Ich habe gleich noch ein paar Ingredienzien gekauft.“

„Okay, genug!“ Dean löste sich und räusperte sich. Er wurde langsam gefühlsbetont empfindlich. Er schob es auf die Apokalypse und dass er jede Chance ergreifen musste, weil sie seine letzte war. „Pack alles in einen Rucksack, damit wir morgen früh aufbrechen können.“

Er ließ Castiel im Gästezimmer zurück, um Bobby auf den neusten Stand zu bringen.

Bobby weigerte sich, mit irgendeiner Säge Castiels Gips aufzuschneiden. Im Krankenhaus hatte man dafür spezielle Sägen, die das harte Material ermüdeten, aber nicht das weiche Gewebe verletzten. Dean entschied kurzerhand, dass sie auf dem Weg nach Detroit beim nächstbesten Krankenhaus anhalten würden.

Detroit wurde von einer Grippewelle heimgesucht, die bisher einige Tote gefordert hatte. Einige Viren hatten an der Westküste und weiter im Landesinneren heftige Ausbrüche ausgelöst, hinter denen Bobby den Teufel vermutete, denn die apokalyptischen Reiter waren schließlich ausgeschaltet. Auch wenn es nur die Grippe war sollte man sie nicht unterschätzen. Die Asiatische Grippe war nach der Spanischen Grippe die zweitschlimmste Influenza-Pandemie des 20. Jahrhunderts, der weltweit geschätzte ein bis zwei Millionen Menschen zum Opfer gefallen waren. Der Croatoan-Virus war noch nicht auf der Bildfläche erschienen, aber wer wusste schon, ob die Behörden da nicht ihre Finger drauf hatten.

Bobby tat sein Bestes, sie über die Situation ins Bild zu setzen. Dean wusste, was auf ihn zukam. Es war das gleiche Gelände wie in seiner oder vielmehr Zachariahs Zukunftsvision, nur viel früher. Der Rest der Tages war getrübt durch die Vorbereitungen und Verwünschungen.

Am späten Abend schickte Dean Castiel, mit dem Versprechen, gleich nachzukommen, ins Bett, während er einen guten Tropfen mit Bobby vor dem knisternden Kamin teilte. Der Frühling war zwar schon da, aber nachts konnte es immer noch frisch werden.

Das Schweigen zwischen ihnen war nicht unangenehm. 

„Cas... und ich...“, sagte Dean und hoffte, dass Bobby den Rest aussprach, doch dieser wartete entspannt auf die Fortsetzung. „Wir...“ Er versuchte, mit seiner Hand zu soufflieren. 

Dean hatte sich auf Fragen, enttäuschte Kommentare eingestellt und versucht sich Antworten zurechtzulegen, die er nicht hatte oder kaum selbst wusste. Er wusste nicht, wie er erklären sollte, was er für Castiel empfand. Überhaupt darüber zu sprechen fiel ihm schwer genug, aber Bobby war sein Ziehvater. Seine Meinung war ihm wichtig.

„Junge, du magst auf deinen beiden Tomatenaugen blind sein, aber ich habe das schon lange kommen sehen“, nahm Bobby ihm doch schließlich die Bürde, mehr Worte über seine Beziehung zu Castiel zu verlieren, ab. „Kein anderer Engel rückt dir so auf die Pelle wie Cas. Und nein, das macht er nur bei dir. Dazu kommt das Starren, von euch beiden! Also, ja, das hat man schon aus weiter Ferne kommen sehen.“ Er nippte befriedigt an seinem Glas.

Dean kam sich mit einem Mal blöd war. Im Nachhinein war es offensichtlich. „Du wusstest es und hast nichts gesagt?“

Bobby zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Du hast... kein Problem damit?“ Dean nahm einen großen Schluck, der in seiner Kehle brannte.

„Weil er ein Engel ist? Zumindest ist er kein Dämon, dann würde ich mir Sorgen machen.“ Bobby schnaubte. Er dachte an Sam und Ruby. Einen Moment fragte er sich, ob Engel so viel besser waren als Dämonen. Castiel bildete die große Ausnahme in allem, die nun menschlich war.

„Ich weiß, was Dad dazu sagen würde“, rückte Dean mit der Sprache raus.

„John?“, fragte Bobby.

Dean schwieg.

„Der Mann hatte den militärischen Drill verinnerlicht. Ja, Sir. Nein, Sir. So kann man Kinder nicht aufziehen.“ Bobby schüttelte den Kopf bei so manchem Streitgespräch, das ihm mit John in den Sinn kam. „Homophobe Verunglimpfungen und Beleidigungen bekommt man überall im Militär um die Ohren gehauen, ob man will oder nicht; es ist allgegenwärtig. Junge, unsichere Burschen, die sich mit Machogepose ihrer Männlichkeit versichern.“

„Er hat nichts dergleichen gesagt“, fügte Dean zu Johns Verteidigung an.

Bobby nickte. Er wusste, dass Johns Ältesten nichts und niemand davon abbrachte, seinen Befehlen zu folgen und das Erbe zu tragen. Bis zum bitteren Ende. John Winchester hatte sie zu Soldaten erzogen, die keine Schwäche zeigten. Sie waren Männer und nicht weniger. Bobby konnte sich gut vorstellen, welchen Effekt das auf Dean gehabt haben musste und immer noch hatte.

„Hör zu, Junge, du bist nicht weniger mutig, stur und ein Mann, weil du mit Cas...“ Bobby machte eine verständige Handbewegung, „... die Burger teilst.“

Dean rollte mit den Augen. Er konnte sich trotz Bobbys wärmender Worte nicht vorstellen, dass sich John Castiel für ihn gewünscht hätte. Nein, das bestimmt nicht. Das passte nicht in sein Weltbild.

Er stand auf und schob die Holzscheite mit dem Schürhaken im Kamin zusammen. Er drehte sich zu Bobby um. „Hab ein Auge auf Cas, wenn ich es nicht schaffe. Er ist noch nicht lange ein Mensch. Wenn man ihn mit dem Fernseher allein lässt, schaut er Pornos am laufenden Band, weil sie da sind.“ Dean setzte den letzten Satz stimmlich in Anführungszeichen.

„Ich will gar nicht wissen, wessen Einfluss das ist...“

„Apropos: Braveheart sollte auf die Liste der Filme, die Cas nach der Apokalypse sehen muss. Das Original ohne erotische Kilt-Ausreißer.“ Dean kräuselte frech die Nase.

„Wenn das Mel Gibson wüsste...“

„Versprich es mir“, bat Dean ernst.

„Wenn Cas Hilfe braucht, kann er auf mich zählen“, versicherte Bobby. Er sah nachdenklich zu Dean hinüber, dessen Blick unleserlich war.

„Ich sollte schlafen gehen.“

„Es wird hart werden. Du gegen Sam. Aber es gibt einen Ausweg. Ihr könnt es beide schaffen“, erinnerte Bobby ihn.

„Ja, ich weiß.“ Dean ließ ihn allein im Wohnzimmer zurück.

Er schlich ins Gästezimmer. Castiel lag verknotet mit der Bettdecke da und schlief. Seine Haare war verwuschelter als sonst. Er wirkte friedlich. 

Dean trat ans Bett und ging in die Hocke. Er nahm den silbernen Ring von seinem Finger, den Castiel ihm zu Weihnachten geschenkt hatte. Vorsichtig schob Dean ihn auf Castiels Ringfinger, ohne ihn zu wecken. Er beugte sich vor und küsste ihn auf die Stirn. „Du bist nicht besser als Sam. Du kannst mich genauso verletzen“, flüsterte er leise.

„Dean?“, nuschelte Castiel. „Wie spät ist es?“ Er blinzelte und machte Anstalten, sich aufzurichten.

„Schlaf weiter. Bin gleich da, muss mir noch die Zähne putzen.“ Dean versuchte, seine Stimme unter Kontrolle zu halten. Er hoffte, dass Castiel die Nervosität nicht hörte. Dieser ließ sich wieder in die Matratze sinken und schloss, eingelullt durch Deans Worte, die Augen.

Dean gab ihm einen schnellen Kuss auf die Lippen und erhob sich. Er warf einen langen Blick auf Castiel, der sich auf die andere Seite drehte und weiter schlummerte. 

Dean schulterte sein Dufflebag. Bobby war kurz nach ihm nach oben in sein Schlafzimmer gegangen. Dean wartete eine Weile im Bad. Im Spiegel betrachtete er seinen entschlossenen Gesichtsausdruck. Eine Spur Sehnsucht in seinen Augen konnte er nicht verneinen.

Er schlich nach draußen. Den Impala hatte er am Tag unter einem Vorwand umgeparkt, damit niemand den röhrenden Motor hören konnte, wenn er ihn startete und davon, Richtung Detroit, fuhr.


	16. Der längste Tag

Dean ließ eine Spur von geköpften Dämonen hinter sich. Er mochte das Schwert nicht gewohnt sein, aber den Kampf mit Waffen. Die Kraft, die von Michaels Schwert ausging, erfüllte ihn. Das Morden und sein Hass auf Dämonen versetzte Dean in die nötige Stimmung, um seinem von Luzifer besessenen Bruder gegenübertreten zu können.

Bitter fragte sich Dean, ob die Engel von oben zusahen, ob sie auf ihn – oder Luzifer – wetteten. Er hatte nichts mehr von Zach oder anderen Engeln gehört, seitdem er sich bereit erklärt hatte, gegen Michael zu kämpfen. Alles war besser als Luzifers Schreckensherrschaft, die die Menschheit langsam, aber sicher in den Abgrund zog.

Das Jackson Sanatorium machte einen friedlichen Eindruck. Einer dieser verwunschenen Orte außerhalb von Detroit, die sich vor Jahren selbst überlassen worden war. Im Dornröschenschlaf versunken wucherte das einst imposante Gebäude zu, während die Mauern unter den dornigen Sträuchern vom Zahn der Zeit getilgt wurden.

Die Ruhe, mal abgesehen vom Zwitschern der Vögel, hatte etwas Beunruhigendes. Bei jedem Knacken im Geäst blieb Dean sehen und sah sich um.

Er hatte zugelassen, dass Sam abgehauen war. Nach dem ersten, gescheiterten Versuch ihn aufzuspüren, hatte Dean aufgegeben. Er hatte Sam seinen Willen gelassen. Sein Bruder war ein Sturkopf, den er nicht hätte aufhalten können. Das hatte er sich gesagt. Jetzt bereute er, nicht mehr getan zu haben, um ihn vor sich selbst und Luzifer zu schützen.

Die Wahrheit war, Dean hatte die Bande zu seinem Bruder zu oft gekappt. Der Vertrauensbruch, die Entfremdung durch Ruby war immer noch zu frisch, die Wunde zu tief, dass ein Bruder einen Dämon vorgezogen hatte. Auch wenn er Sam liebte, hatte Dean ihn von sich gestoßen und musste nun mit den Konsequenzen leben.

Das Rascheln von Blättern ließ Dean herumwirbeln. Sam kam langsam auf ihn zu geschlendert. Er hatte sich kaum verändert, sein Haar war lang wie eh und je und auch die Kleidung stammte von seinem Bruder, aber die Art, wie er sich bewegte, war anders. Seine Körpersprache hatte etwas Großspuriges und Arrogantes.

„Da geht die Luzi ab!“, rief Dean ihm zu und brachte sich mit dem Schwert in Position.

„Hallo Dean“, gurrte der Teufel ihm entgegen. „Schön, dass du für mich Zeit gefunden hast.“

„Wie könnte ich Nein sagen, dir den Arsch zu versohlen?“

„Du bist nur noch am Leben, weil Sam es will“, erwiderte Luzifer und blickte ihn scharf an.

„Ich muss ein echter Glückspilz sein.“ Dean zeigte ihm schmalllippiges Lächeln. „Sam ist genauso frei wie der Tod, den du mit einem kleinen, unschicklichen Zauber gebunden hast. Du hast sie beide genau da, wo du sie willst. Zu deinem Willen.“

„Wenn es nach mir ginge, wärst du längst Madenfutter. Du hast meine Pläne empfindlich gestört.“

„Erdbeben, Überflutungen, Hurrikane, Grippewellen, ganz zu schweigen von meinem Bruder – du hast genug getan.“ Dean begann mit der lateinische Beschwörung, mit der man Engel austreiben konnte. Ob sie auch bei Erzengeln funktionierte, musste er noch erst herausfinden. Mit einem Metallica-Song hatte Dean sich eine Eselsbrücke gebaut, um sie auswendig zu lernen.

Luzifer grinste ihn süffisant an und klatschte ein paar Mal langsam in die Hände, während er weiter unaufhaltsam auf ihn zu ging.

Dean sprach die lateinische Inkarnation bis zum Ende, aber nichts geschah. Kein heller Lichtblitz, kein markerschütternder Schrei, kein Wimmern vom Antichrist. Nichts.

„Hast du wirklich geglaubt, es wäre so einfach?“, fragte Luzifer despektierlich. „Du bist dümmer, als ich geglaubt habe. Jetzt gehörst du mir.“ Er machte einen bedrohlichen Schritt auf ihn zu und drang in Deans persönlichen Freiraum ein. Das Schwert kam dabei auf Augenhöhe mit dem Teufel. 

„Du hast mir nicht mal ein Getränk ausgeben. So billig bin ich nicht zu haben, Luzi!“ Dean brachte die glänzende Klinge noch ein Stück näher an Luzifers Kopf.

Überraschend änderte sich Luzifers Miene. „Dean?“

Dean hatte Luzifer im weißen Anzug erwartet, aber Sams Kleidungsstil beizubehalten war viel raffinierter, um ihn zu manipulieren. Denn wenn es auch nur eine Chance gab, seinen Bruder zu retten, würde er ihn nicht töten können. Die ganzen Wochen und Monate hatte er sich etwas vorgemacht. Auf der langen Autofahrt nach Detroit hatte sich endlich der Nebel gelichtet. Sam könnte ihn windelweich schlagen, Dean würde ihm kein Haar krümmen. Sein eigenes Leben wäre kein zu hoher Preis, um Sam zu retten.

Deswegen schnaubte er und lachte dem Teufel ins Gesicht. „Netter Trick.“

„Dean. Ich bin es.“ Luzifer hatte einen flehenden Ausdruck in seinen Augen, der Dean zweifeln ließ. „Er hat mir in den Ohren gelegen und mich eingelullt, bis ich eingeknickt bin. Er hat mich angelogen, keine Menschen zu töten, aber sie sterben. Nicht durch seine Hand, aber durch seine Dämonen und das Machen der apokalyptischen Reiter.“

„Sam.“ Dean biss seine Zähne fest aufeinander. Es tat weh, seinen Bruder so zerknirscht und bedrückt zu sehen.

„Ich war so dumm...“, fuhr Sam mit getrübter Stimme fort, „... zu glauben, ich könnte etwas verändern und einmal in meinem Leben mein Schicksal kontrollieren, aber ich bin dem Dämonenblut erlegen. Ich bin ein Freak. Ich bin zu einem Monster geworden, obwohl ich Gutes tun wollte. Ich wollte Menschen retten.“ Er seufzte fast lautlos. Seine traurigen Augen ließen Dean trocken schlucken. Vor ihm stand Sam. Er konnte mit ihm sprechen, weil Luzifer es zuließ. Der Teufel hielt alle Fäden seiner Puppe, seines Fleischanzugs in der Hand. Dean hielt das Schwert in Position, auch wenn sein fester Griff schwankte.

„Du musst tun, was du mir versprochen hast.“ Sam blickte ihm direkt in die Augen. Dean erinnerte sich schmerzlich an das Versprechen, das er einem betrunkenen Sam gegeben hatte. Johns Stimme klang in seinem Hinterkopf nach. Sie hatten ihm die Bürde auferlegt. „Luzifer hat einen Plan B für das Croatoan-Virus, nachdem du Pest erledigt hast. Du musst ihm zuvorkommen. Der Virus macht Menschen gewalttätig und blutdürstig. Es wird alle umbringen. Du musst es tun.“

„Sam. Sammy“, brachte Dean kläglich hervor. Was er sagen wollte, war: Ich kann es nicht. Ich kann dich nicht töten.

Sam trat einen Schritt zurück. Er nahm die Klinge von Michaels Schwert und führte sie an seinen Bauch. Mit einer verletzten Bauchaorta verblutete man innerhalb weniger Minuten. „Du musst“, wiederholte Sam langsam und eindringlich. Er sah es in seinem Blick. Dean brauchte ernsthafte Überzeugungsarbeit, bevor er es tat. Womöglich wartete er zu lange. 

Dean wusste nicht, wie ihm geschah, als er den Widerstand spürte und sah, wie Sam sich auf das Schwert stürzte. Sein Bruder gab ein dumpfes Stöhnen von sich. Seine Augen waren groß, sein Mund offen. Seine Handflächen wurden aufgeschlitzt, als er nachdrückte. 

Sam sackte in sich zusammen. Augenblicklich ließ Dean das Schwert los, fing ihn auf und ging zusammen mit ihm auf die Knie. 

„Der Käfig!“, mahnte Sam mit krächzender Stimme.

Dean fummelte die Ringe aus seiner Hosentasche und warf sie von sich. Die Erde öffnete sich an Ort und Stelle und riss ein schwarzes Loch in den Boden. Ein helles Aufleuchten blendete Dean und machte ihn kurzzeitig blind. Selbst durch die geschlossenen Augenlider konnte er beißende Helligkeit sehen. 

Als er blinzelnd seinen Augen öffnete, lag Sam mit angewinkelten Beinen auf dem Rücken.

„Sam!“, brüllte Dean, beugte sich zu ihm runter und schlug mit seiner Hand auf Sams Wange. „Hey, sieh mich an. Wir kriegen das hin, okay?“ Er kämpfte mit den Tränen. Seine Hände packten Sams Hemdkragen und zerrten an ihm. „Ich passe auf dich auf. Das ist mein Job, schon vergessen? Sam? Sam! Sam! Sammy!“

„Dean“, war das einzige, was sein Bruder noch sagen konnte.

Dean presste sein Gesicht in Sams Halsbeuge und ließ die Tränen laufen.

Nach einer gefühlten Ewigkeit richtete er sich wieder auf. Mit seinen Fingern schloss Dean sachte offene Sams Lider. Das Schwert zog er vorsichtig aus dem Bauch und legte er es beiseite. Ein riesiger, roter Fleck hatte sich um die Wunde auf Sams Hemd gebildet. Sein Körper war warm, als Dean seine Hand an Sams Wange legte.

Castiel fing an zu laufen, als er ihn entdeckte, sofern bei seinem dünnen, blassen und vom Gips befreiten Bein von Laufen reden konnte. Die Muskulatur hatte deutlich abgebaut. Die ungewohnte Belastung war nicht sehr angenehm, aber ihm kam nicht der Gedanke, sich zu beklagen. Seit dem Unfall hatte Castiel schlimmere Schmerzen und Kämpfe mit sich und gegen sich selbst durchgemacht.

Dean saß bei Sams Leichnam und starrte apathisch in die Gegend. Castiels Ärger auf ihn, weil er ihn verarscht hatte und allein losgefahren war, war verflogen. Auf seiner Stirn zeigten sich traurige Sorgenfalten. Er wusste, Dean würde nur schwer ohne seinen Bruder leben können.

Seine Stimme echoete in Deans Kopf. Er war in seiner Trauer gefangen, dass er kaum etwas um sich herum wahrnahm. Durch lange Wimpern blickte Dean zu ihm auf. Seine grünen Augen wirkten glasig und gaben ihm einem kreuzunglücklich Ausdruck. 

„Cas.“ Der humpelnde Gang erinnerte Dean daran, dass er erst kurz davor gewesen war, Castiel zu verlieren. Er grub seine Finger in dessen Unterarm, als wolle er sicherstellen, dass dieser wirklich und wahrhaftig vor ihm stand. Morgen würden sich dort blaue Flecken zeigen, aber der ehemalige Engel ließ ihn gewähren.

„Dean.“ Zu fragen, wie es ihm ging, war überflüssig. „Es tut mir leid.“ 

Dean ließ ihn los. „Ich habe meinen Job nicht gemacht.“

„Du hast die Welt gerettet“, widersprach Castiel.

„Warum fühlt sich gewinnen dann wie verlieren an? Sammy ist tot! Tot!“, brüllte Dean. Noch einmal würde er seine Seele nicht verkaufen können, um seinen Bruder zu retten. Dieses Mal war sein Tod endgültig. Seine Schulter sanken deprimiert nach unten.

Castiel setzte sich neben ihn ins Gras und legte eine Hand auf sein Knie. Das Leben war aus Sams bleichen Gesichtszügen gewichen, während das Blut auf dem Hemd getrocknet war. So wie er Dean kannte, hatte der seit Stunden weder etwas gegessen noch getrunken. Die Sonne brannte, doch die Blätter schützten ein wenig vor der Hitze. Aus einer Umhängetasche holte er eine Wasserflasche und hielt sie Dean hin.

Dean rührte keinen Finger.

„Dean, bitte, trink etwas.“

Dean sah aus, als würde er jeden Moment in Tränen ausbrechen, doch stattdessen presste er die Lippe zusammen und starrte Castiel an. „Es hat nicht funktioniert. Die Beschwörung. Nicht bei Luzifer.“

„Du hast es versucht.“ Castiel suchte Deans Hand, drängte sich zwischen seinen Finger und drückte sie.

„Ich konnte es nicht“, gab Dean zu, „Sam hat es gesehen. Er hat sich auf Michaels Schwert gestürzt. Ich konnte Sam nicht...“ Er konnte seine Tränen nicht zurückhalten. Er hatte seinen Bruder verloren. Castiel sagte nichts mehr. Er saß da und hielt Dean, bis er nicht mehr weinen konnte.

Dean lehnte sich zurück und rieb sich die rot geränderten Augen. „Ist er im Himmel?“

„Ich weiß es nicht“, antwortete Castiel ehrlich. 

Er half ihm auf die Füße, als er aufstehen wollte. Deans Beine waren vom langen Sitzen eingeschlafen. Castiel stützte ihn. Er versprach, Sam holen, nachdem er Dean zu Bobbys Pick-up Truck gebracht hatte.

Auf einer Plane schleifte Castiel unelegant den Körper schließlich hinter sich her. Die Leichenstarre hatte bereits eingesetzt und machte ihn schwerfällig. Zum Glück hatte er mal abgesehen von dem Blut keine Körperflüssigkeiten verloren, die sie Nähe erträglich gemacht hätten. Wahrscheinlich war Luzifer dafür verantwortlich, Sams Körper zeitlos eingefroren zu haben.

Gemeinsam hoben sie ihn auf die Ladefläche und deckten ihn ab. Dean wollte nur ungern sein Baby, den Impala, zurücklassen, aber Castiel hielt nichts davon, ihn ans Steuer lassen. Während der Fahrt zum nächstbesten Motel leerte Dean durstig die mitgebrachte Wasserflasche.

Kaum hatten sie eingecheckt, legte sich Dean lang und schlief fast sofort in seinen Klamotten ein. Castiel informierte Bobby telefonisch, bevor er Dean auszog, gleiches mit sich tat und sich zu ihm ins Bett gesellte.


	17. Lebewohl

Der Holzhaufen für die Feuerbestattung, wie sie unter Jägern üblich war, stand auf Bobbys Grundstück bereit, doch Dean weigerte sich, seinem Bruder Lebewohl zu sagen, bevor er nicht wusste, ob Sam in den Himmel gekommen war. Die Antwort auf diese Frage war das einzige, was ihn noch aufrecht hielt. 

Sams Körper lag aufgebahrt in einer Lagerhalle auf dem Schrottplatz, als Dean zu ihm ging. Die beginnende Fäulnis war noch nicht augenscheinlich, aber der süßlich schwere Geruch hing in der Luft. Dean hatte schon tz oft Tote gesehen und gefunden, um sich davon abschrecken zu lassen. Seine Nase war an einiges gewöhnt.

Sams Haut war blass und fahl geworden. Dean war versucht, seine Finger auszustrecken und ihn zu berühren, aber das würde ihm die letzte Illusion rauben. Der Kreuzungsdämon brauchte vermutlich nicht mal den Körper, um Sam zurückzuholen, dennoch war Dean nicht bereit, ihn gehen zu lassen. Er konnte Sams Tod nicht akzeptieren. 

Dean gab sich selbst die Schuld. Er hatte seine Aufgabe nicht erfüllt. Er wusste nicht, was er ohne seinen Bruder machen sollte. Dean würde nie darüber hinwegkommen geschweige denn nicht alleine klarkommen.

Er musste es tun. 

Dean zog sich eine Kiste heran, setzte sich darauf und beugte sich mit gefalteten Händen unter dem Kinn vor.

„Weißt du noch, als wir jünger waren, und du dich mit Dad angelegt hast? Du warst ein richtiger Teenagerrebell. Du hast dich sogar für mich eingesetzt, wenn ich mich mal nicht an Dads Ansagen gehalten habe. Ich habe immer bewundert, wie du dich gegen ihn behauptet hast. Ich hätte dich in Stanford, dir dein normales Leben lassen sollen. Ich wollte dich beschützen, stattdessen hast du mich, die Welt vor Luzifer gerettet.“

Mit einer Hand rieb Dean über sein Gesicht und rang um Fassung. „Ich hab's versaut. Ich habe dich im Stich gelassen. Wir haben uns entfremdet. Es ist meine Schuld. Ich konnte dir nicht mehr vertrauen. Nicht nach Ruby. Es tut mir leid, Sam.“ Er wischte eine einsame Träne von seiner Wange. „Ich habe Dad verloren und nun dich. Wie kann ich...? Wie kann ich damit leben? Was soll ich tun, Sam? Sammy. Gott. Was soll ich tun?“

Dean schrie die letzte Frage verzweifelt. Er stand mit einem Ruck auf und wandte Sam den Rücken zu. Seine Verzweiflung stand ihm ins Gesicht geschrieben. Er atmete scharf ein. Er musste etwas tun, bevor er durchdrehte. Er brauchte Antworten.

Eine Viertel Stunde später saß Dean mit Castiel an seiner im Impala. 

Sie fuhren zu einem leer stehenden Industriegebäude der nächstgelegenen Ortschaft, um Zachariah herbeizurufen. Mit Hilfe Castiels und des heiligen Öls, das nicht zum Einsatz gekommen war, lockten sie den Engel in eine flammende Falle.

„Hallo Dean“, grüßte Zachariah ihn mit einem unwirsch verzogenen Mund über seine Gefangennahme, „Für jemanden, der mit Luzifer gekämpft hast, siehst du fit aus.“

Dean schnalzte mit der Zunge. „Du siehst auch ziemlich lebendig aus, dafür dass ich so lange nichts von dir gehört habe. Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht, Luzifer könnte dich erwischt haben.“ Er legte gespielt seine Hand vor einen entsetzten Mund.

„Wenn das nicht dein Schoßhündchen, der ausgestoßene Engel ist.“ Zachariah sah vorbei an Dean zu Castiel, der sich im Hintergrund hielt. „Du hattest schon immer etwas zu viel für diese Affen übrig, Castiel.“

„An deiner Stelle würde ich ein wenig netter sein“, fuhr Dean wütend dazwischen.

„Deine Attitüde hat sich nicht gebessert“, stellte Zachariah fest, „Dean Winchester sollte demütig, nachdem er einen Geschmack von der Apokalypse bekommen hat.“

„Du solltest dankbar sein, weil ich eure gefiederten Ärsche gerettet habe“, spuckte Dean ihm entgegen.

„Oh, nachdem du derjenige warst, der alles angefangen hat, der das erste Siegel gebrochen hat.“

„Dean“, mahnte Castiel, ehe der Streit unnötig ausartete.

„Zurück zum Geschäft.“ Dean marschierte am brennenden Kreis entlang, immer schön auf Abstand, damit er sich nicht verbrannte. „Ich finde, ihr schuldet mir einen Gefallen.“

„Mich gefangen nehmen, ist der richtige Weg, um um einen Gefallen zu bitten“, kritisierte Zachariah.

Dean blieb stehen. Sein Körper stand unter Spannung. Seine Arme waren von der Brust verschränkt. „Was ist mit Sam? Ist er im Himmel?“ 

Zachariah lachte laut und kehlig.

„Ich werde dich eigenhändig umbringen“, knurrte Dean.

„Um Himmels willen!“ Zachariah warf die Hände in einer melodramatischen Geste in die Luft. „Hör auf zu jammern, Dean. Es gibt viel schlimmere Schicksale als deines.“

„Wo ist Sam?“, wiederholte Dean eindringlich und starrte den arroganten Engel düster an.

Zachariah schnaubte. „Bildest du dir ein, Sam sei im Himmel willkommen?“

„Weißt du was?“, fragte Dean und ging ein paar Schritte zurück, „Ich habe dein selbstgefälliges Gehabe so was von satt.“ Aus seinem Versteck holte er Molotow-Cocktail.

„Das wirst du nicht tun“, warnte Zachariah und ging langsam ans Ende des brennenden Kreises. „Du hast Gehorsam geworden. Gehorche!“

Dean warf den Molotow-Cocktail aus heiligem Öl auf ihn. Flammend und schreiend taumelte der Engel vor und stürzte auf die Knie. Dean erhob Michaels Schwert und schlug ihm mit mehreren Hieben den Kopf ab. Er grunzte, als der Kopf fiel und auf dem Boden ein Stück rollte.

Sein Körper bebte immer noch schwer atmend, als Castiel ihm von hinten eine Hand auf die Schulter legte. Die Hilflosigkeit, Wut und Trauer mussten raus. Dean machte einen Schritt zurück, weg von der Hitze, die er eben noch gesucht hatte, und lehnte sich kaum merkbar gegen Castiel, der seinen Arm ausstreckte, Deans Schulter drückte und ihn an sich zog. Sie sahen zu, wie die Flammen langsam kleiner wurden, bevor sie die Geduld verloren und das Feuer löschten, ohne ein Wort zu wechseln.

Castiel würde Zachariah nicht vermissen. Er hatte Dean oft genug gedroht. Früher oder später hätte der Engel seine Drohungen wahr gemacht und ihn mit Vergnügen getötet. 

Am Morgen war es noch kühl gewesen, nun knallte die Sonne auf den Impala und verwandelte den Wagen in eine Büchse über dem Lagerfeuer. Ein laues Lüftchen wehte durch die offenen Fenster, während sie fuhren. Das Schweigen hatte nicht die scharfe Entschlossenheit der Hinfahrt, aber es brodelte weiterhin unter der Oberfläche.

Um die Rückkehr zu Bobby hinauszuzögern hielt Dean bei einem kleinen Restaurant. Er war schon oft im Ort gewesen, hatte Lebensmittel gekauft, etwas für Bobby besorgt oder war tanken gefahren. Das Restaurant machte gute, hausgemachte Pizzen. Sein Appetit hielt sich in Grenzen, doch spätestens mit dem Essen war er zurück.

Ihre Kellnerin war eine hübsche Blondine, dessen Namen Dean einmal wusste. Sie lächelte beide überaus freundlich an. Deans lockere Entgegnung täuschte Castiel kaum über seinen Gemütszustand hinweg. Er war sehr überrascht, als die blonde Frau Castiel später ihre Telefonnummer mit der Rechnung zusammen zusteckte.

„Wann ist das passiert?“, fragte Dean und zog eine Augenbraue hoch.

„Was?“ Castiel nahm den Zettel mit der Nummer auf. „Sie findet mich attraktiv. Ist das so ungewöhnlich? Du findest mich doch auch anziehend.“

„Du solltest sie anrufen“, erwiderte Dean reichlich schnippisch.

„War meine Annahme, wir würden eine monogame Beziehung führen, falsch?“

„Darum geht es doch gar nicht!“, antwortete Dean harsch und ließ die Eingangstür des Restaurants ins Schloss knallen. „Dein vorwurfsvolles Starren kannst du dir sparen. Ich kann Sam nicht einfach aufgeben. Wenn er in der Hölle ist – und ich weiß am besten, wie schön das Wetter da unten ist – dann muss ich ihn da rausholen.“

Castiel schüttelte den Kopf und folgte Dean auf der Parkplatz. Über das Wagendach des Impalas blickte er ihn traurig an. „Es ist nicht sicher, dass Sam in die Hölle gekommen ist“, versuchte er ihn von seinem Plan abzubringen.

Dean schlug die flache Hand auf den Impala. „Ich hätte wissen sollen, dass uns dieser geflügelte Arsch kein Sterbenswörtchen verrät!“

„Und wenn er im Himmel ist...“, gab Castiel zu bedenken. Er wusste, was Dean in der Vergangenheit für seinen Bruder getan hatte. Er würde es wieder tun, nur um Sam zu retten. Allerdings konnte ihm Castiel dieses Mal nicht zur Rettung in die Hölle folgen. Niemand würde ihn retten. Sein Job war erledigt, er hatte den Weltuntergang abgewendet. Es gab keine Verwendung mehr für ihn.

„Sam hat Ja gesagt! Er war Luzifers Fleischanzug. Er wird nicht nur Däumchen gedreht haben.“

„Dein Bruder hat sich selbstlos geopfert. Er ist ein Held.“

„Glaubst du, diese eine Tat macht alles wett?“

„Eine?“, fragte Castiel laut. Das Gespräch schaukelte sich langsam, aber sicher auf. „Ihr beide jagt das Böse, seit ihr euch erinnern könnt.“

„Den Teufel haben die Arschlöcher von Engel getan! Sie haben Sam garantiert nicht durch die Himmelspforten spazieren lassen.“

„Dean, ich werde nicht zu sehen, wie du ein Geschäft mit einem Dämon an irgendeiner Kreuzung machst. Dein Leben gegen Sams! Das ist absurd.“

Dean ignorierte Castiels Protest, indem er in den Wagen stieg und die Tür geräuschvoll hinter sich zuknallte.

Castiel riss die Beifahrertür auf und warf sich in den Sitz. Statt wütend zu sein sagte er resigniert: „Ich kann deine geschundene Seele nicht aus der Hölle holen und sie mit deinem wiederhergestellten Körper vereinen, Dean. Ich bin kein Engel mehr.“ Er seufzte, packte Dean am T-Shirt und küsste ihn. Wenn sich der ehemalige Engel etwas abgeschaut hatte, dann wie man küsste. Die Dramatik hatte er sich im TV abgeschaut.

„Okay, kein Dr. Sexy mehr für McAngel“, erklärte Dean ein wenig besänftigt und außer Atem, nachdem sie sich voneinander gelöst hatten.

Castiel sah ihm tief in den Augen. Seine Hand rieb Deans Nacken, spürte die kurzen Haare sich gegen seine Finger sträuben. „Du musst über mich wachen.“ Er neigte seinen Kopf. Er wusste, wie er seine dunkle Stimme einsetzen musste, um bei Dean die Knöpfe zu drücken. „Wie ich über dich.“

Dean rollte lahm mit den Augen. Die Streitlust war vergangen. Seine Resignation lag offen zutage. Er war unrasiert und hatte dunkle Schatten unter den Augen. Dass er kaum geschlafen hatte, war unübersehbar. „Ich kann Sam nicht in der Hölle lassen.“

„Ich werde dir nicht helfen, deine Seele zu verkaufen“, stellte Castiel klar. 

Er wusste, Dean würde nicht glücklich werden, wenn Sam nicht okay war. Er hatte schon immer viel von seinem eigenen Glück und Wohlergehen für Sam geopfert und die Bedürfnisse seines Bruders an die erste Stelle gestellt. „Liebe ist der sauberste Schmerz, den ich kenne. Sie macht mich zugleich schwindelig vor Glück und quälend traurig. Du liebst deinen Bruder. Wenn du das tun musst, dann musst du es ohne mich tun.“


	18. Himmel oder Hölle

Dean stand an einer schattigen, menschenleeren Kreuzung am Waldrand. Vor ihm befand sich in dunkler Erde verscharrt eine kleine Metallschachtel. Dreck stand unter seinen Fingernägeln. Er war wütend, weil Castiel ihn im Stich gelassen hatte. Seine Wut war es kindisch. Er konnte seine Entscheidung verstehen, aber das hielt ihn nicht davon ab, sich allein gelassen zu fühlen. 

Luzifer war etwas anderes gewesen. Dean hatte Castiel nicht mitgenommen, um ihn zu schützen, doch nun war er unfreiwillig allein.

Er drehte sich in alle Himmelsrichtungen. Der Dämon ließ sich Zeit. Ungeduldig warf er einen Blick auf die Zeitanzeige seines Handys. Es waren schon einige Minuten verstrichen, seitdem Dean die kleine Kiste vergraben hatte.

„Ah, Winchester, dem Ruf musste ich persönlich folgen.“ Crowley lächelte höchst erfreut.

Dean blickte auf. „Du hast dir Zeit gelassen. Gab's was Gutes zu lesen auf dem stillen Örtchen? Home & Garden? Cosmopolitan? Ich habe gehört, sie bringen gute Artikel.“

Crowley ignorierte Deans Frotzelei und schlenderte langsam in Richtung der Sonne. „Bist du gekommen, um dir endlich deinen Kuss abzuholen? Ich wusste, du verzehrst dich nach mir.“

„Ich dachte, du stehst auf Ältere“, erwiderte Dean spitz und folgte jeder von Crowleys Schritten.

„Wenn man einen Winchester haben kann...“, erwiderte der Dämon. Er blieb stehen und sah Dean direkt an. „Allerdings, dein Vater sagt mir schon eher zu.“

„Hurensohn!“ Dean stürmte mit Rubys Messer auf ihn zu, doch der stoppte ihn mit Telekinese mitten in der Bewegung.

„Du hast doch nicht wegen ihm gerufen?“ Crowley machte ein Telefonhandzeichen. „Oh, nein, warte, da ist ja noch ein anderer Winchester. Moose, richtig? Oder geht es um ein Auto? Du stehst auf diese Muscle Cars. Deine persönliche Schwanzverlängerung. Ich kann dir auch bei Ruhm, Reichtum und Sex helfen.“ Er lachte amüsiert.

Dean knurrte wütend.

„Nun, du kannst nicht alles haben...“ Crowley machte ausschweifende Handbewegung.

„Sam.“

Johns Tod hatte ihn tief verwundet zurückgelassen, aber er hatte immer noch Sam gehabt. John hatte sein Schicksal gewählt. Für Dean stand außer Frage, ihn aus der Hölle zu holen. Sam hatte stets eine enorme emotionalen Macht über Dean. Ihn gehen zu lassen erschien ihm dagegen unmöglich.

„Wie du weißt, gibt es zurzeit einige Umstrukturierungen im Parterre.“, eröffnete Crowley ihm, „Luzifers Thron ist frei, nachdem unser Bengel im Käfig sitzt und sich nicht mehr frei bewegen kann. Einige Sympathisanten wären äußerst empört, würde ich Sam gehen lassen...“

„Was bedeutet das?“

„Nicht einmal dein Leben wäre genug im Austausch für deinen Bruder.“

„Es muss etwas geben, was du willst“, bohrte Dean. Er machte als Zeichen der friedlichen Verhandlung einen Schritt zurück.

Crowley legte einen Finger an seine Lippen und überlegte. „Den Thron?“

„Und wie kann ich dabei helfen?“

Crowley zog eine Augenbraue hoch. „Das ist die Crux. Das kannst du nicht.“

„Aber es muss etwas geben!“, widersprach Dean rastlos. Er spürte seine Fingernägel scharf in seinen Handflächen. „Es ist mir scheißegal, wer das verdammte Zepter an sich reißt. Ich tue alles, um Sam da rauszuholen.“

„Naaaah.“ Crowley wischte die Möglichkeit mit der Hand weg, steckte seine Hände in die Manteltaschen und ging ein paar Schritte. „Ich könnte dich alles vergessen machen. Zehn volle, zufriedenstellende Jahre. Ohne deinen Bruder. Ohne Verluste und Schmerzen.“

„Nein!“ Dean schüttelte energisch den Kopf. Das kam niemals in Frage. Er erinnerte sich gut an das andere Leben, das ein Dschinn ihm einst vorgegaukelt hatte.

„Sam ist zu heiß, mein Lieber.“ Der Dämon machte eine entschuldigende Geste. „Du kannst warten, bis ich mir die Tiara aufgesetzt habe, aber damit steigt natürlich auch der Preis. Ob Moose dann noch für dich erschwinglich ist, werden wir sehen.“

„Ich will einen anderen Kreuzungsdämon!“, verlangte Dean.

Crowley schnaubte. „Vergiss es. Niemand wird Moose für dich aus dem Feuer ziehen. Es gibt keinen, der nicht gerne ein Stückchen von Sammy hätte, ob als Fußabtreter oder Trophäe.“

„Es muss einen Dämon geben, irgendeinen“, widersprach Dean verzweifelt.

Crowley schüttelte andeutungsweise den Kopf. Fast sah es so aus, als würde er Dean bemitleiden. „Mach, was du nicht lassen kannst. Ich kann dir nur eine Penisvergrößerung empfehlen. Ich hatte damit meinen Spaß.“

Dean hob drohend Rubys Messer.

Crowley tat seine Drohung gelangweilt ab und verschwand.

Dean schwang der Messer frustriert durch die Luft. Nachdem er einmal tief ein- und ausgeatmet hatte, grub er die kleine Metallkiste aus. Er begann an anderer Stelle ein zweites Loch mit dem Messer und seinen Fingern zu graben. Dabei schürfte er sich etwas Haut auf, was ihn jedoch nicht langsamer macht.

Der zweite Dämon sagte ihm das gleiche, was Crowley ihm bereits erklärt hatte. Sam war zu heiß. Sie malte es noch deutlicher aus, was seine Freunde oder Feinde mit ihm in der Hölle taten.

Dean war schneller als sie. Rubys Messer brachte die Dämonenfrau zu Boden.

Castiel sah sofort, dass es nicht gelaufen war, wie Dean es sich erhofft hatte, als dieser zurückkehrte. Allein die Tatsache, dass Dean ohne Sam zurückgekommen war, sprach Bände.

„Was ist passiert?“, fragte Castiel. Er und Bobby arbeiteten an seinem Schreibtisch an einer Übersetzung. Der alte Mann war begeistert von seinem Wissen. Der ehemalige Engel war ein wandelndes Lexikon alter Sprachen.

Bobby zog sich zurück, um die zwei allein zu lassen. Er würde früh genug erfahren, was genau passiert war.

Dean ließ sich auf das Sofa fallen wie ein nasser Sack. Er legte seinen Kopf auf der Rücklehne ab und schloss seine Augen. Als er schluckte, trat sein Adamsapfel hervor. „Er ist in der Hölle. Sam ist in der Hölle! Und niemand will ihn rausrücken.“

Castiel setzte sich neben ihn und streichelte seinen Oberschenkel. „Es tut mir leid, Dean.“ Er hatte das Physische lieben gelernt. Er konnte sich nicht mehr vorstellen, zu einer Statue von Engel zu werden. Castiel hatte versucht, Kontakt mit den Engeln aufzunehmen, denn wenn jemand eine Seele aus der Hölle retten konnte, dann ein Engel, aber niemand hatte ihm geantwortet.

Dean richtete sich auf. „Vielleicht... vielleicht ist es alles eine Lüge“, murmelte er.

„Es ist ungewöhnlich, dass kein Dämon auf dich eingegangen ist.“

„Man kann ihnen nicht trauen, keiner Seite.“

„Wenn jemand fehlerbehaftet ist, weil er gesündigt hat, kann er sich nach dem Glauben durch das Erbringen guter Taten reinwaschen“, nickte Castiel nachdenklich. „Aber ich glaube vielmehr, es ist wie in den Märchen. Dort mag jemand ohne eigenes Verschulden verflucht sein. Oft trifft es Unschuldige. Ihre Erlösung kommt nicht durch eigenes Handeln, sondern durch das Geliebtwerden. Sam war beschmutzt durch das Dämonenblut. Er war ein Unschuldiger, der verflucht wurde. Was er braucht, was er bekommen hat, ist Erlösung durch Liebe.“

Dean hatte bis hierher aufmerksam gelauscht. „Er ist tot.“

„Ich denke, Sam ist im Himmel, weil du ihn liebsst.“

„Das weißt du nicht“, antwortete Dean trotzig. Er drückte die Lippen in einer Mischung aus Wut und Trauer zusammen, während er sich fragte, ob er Sam tatsächlich genug geliebt hatte. Er stand einem Seufzen auf. Seine Hände berührten leicht seine Oberschenkel. Seine Schultern hingen resigniert herunter. Er hatte einen Entschluss gefällt. „Wir sollten ihm die Bestattung geben, die er verdient hat.“

Auf einer improvisierten Trage trugen Dean und Castiel Sam nach draußen und bahrten ihn auf dem Holzhaufen auf. Bobby war ihnen wie bei einem Leichenzug mit Abstand gefolgt. Dean musste dieses Ritual für sich zelebrieren. Er musste ihn gehen lassen, auch wenn es ihm schwerfiel. Sam hatte seine Entscheidung getroffen, mit der sein Bruder leben musste.

John zu Grabe zu tragen war hart gewesen, aber Sam zu verlieren war härter. Dean stand ihrer Bereitschaft, sich für das Gute zu opfern, in nichts nach, aber er wollte nicht derjenige sein, der überlebt, um sie sterben zu sehen.

Dean erinnerte sich noch sehr gut an die Wut, als er realisiert hatte, dass John und Sam bereit waren, ihre Leben für die Rache am gelbäugigen Dämon wegzuwerfen. Er hatte Sam vorgeworfen, egoistisch zu sein. Er hatte getobt, er wäre derjenige, der ihn beerdigen müsse. Die Gefühle waren heute wie damals: roh, wild und schmerzhaft.

Als die Flammen an den Holzscheiten entlang nach oben züngelten, war Dean in Apathie versunken. Die Wut, die sich Zachariahs Ermordung entladen hatte, war wie ausgelöscht. Während das Feuer das Holz und schließlich auch den Körper immer weiter verzehrte, fixierte Castiel Deans Profil, der keine Regung zeigte. Vorsichtig schob er seine Hand in Deans. Seine Finger bahnten sich den Weg zwischen Deans Finger. Er drückte sie als Zeichen. Er war für ihn da, auch wenn Dean das gerade nicht zu schätzen wusste oder nicht zeigen konnte.

Nachdem das Feuer heruntergebrannt war, brachen Dean und Castiel ihre Zelte bei Bobby ab. Es gab Arbeit zu tun. Das Ende der Welt mochte auf Eis liegen, aber die gebrochenen Siegel hatten einen Sturzbach von Monstern an die Oberfläche gespült. 

Deans Ziehvater ließ sie mit dem Wissen ziehen, dass Dean seinen persönlichen Engel bei sich hatte.

Dean brachte so viele Kilometer zwischen sich und South Dakota, wie die Tankfüllung des Impalas hergab, und dann noch eine, bis die Nacht schwarz über sie hereinbrach. Autofahren war eine Art Meditation für Dean. Im nächstbesten Motel eingecheckt drehte er sich schlaflos im Bett herum, bis er aufgab und sich wieder anzog. Castiel fragte ihn mit sprichwörtlichem Sand in den Augen, was er vorhabe. Dean gab zu, nicht schlafen zu können und ein paar Runden um den Block fahren zu wollen.

Schwermütig betrank Dean sich in einer Kneipe. Ein Glas nach dem anderen fand brennend seinen Weg durch Deans Kehle und betäubte angenehm seine Gefühle. Kein Schuldgefühle wälzen, keine vertane Versöhnung.


	19. Alte Gewohnheiten

Mit einem aufgeschlagenen Buch saß Castiel an einem Einzelarbeitsplatz in der Bibliothek. Angeblich spukte hier ein alter Mann mit seinem Hund. Bücher fielen aus den Regalen, Stühle wackelten plötzlich und fielen um. Castiel war mit einem EMF-Gerät durch die Reihen gegangen, aber die Anzeige hatte nicht ausgeschlagen.

Allmählich vermutete er, dass die Spukgeschichte nicht mehr als ein Märchen war. Irgendjemand hatte irgendwann dieses Gerücht über den Toten mit Hund in die Welt gesetzt und nun nutzen Schüler, die hier lernten, die Geschichte, um ihre Streiche mit dem Personal zu spielen.

Dean lag derweil im Bett und schlief seinen Rausch aus. Er war nie sichtbar betrunken, torkelte oder lallte nicht. Er hatte sich unter Kontrolle und konnte den Weg zum Motel mit dem Impala problemlos zurücklegen. Das einzige, was mit seinem Alkoholkonsum zunahm, war seine Einsilbigkeit.

Castiel kannte ihn und wusste, dass Dean nicht der Gesprächigste war, wenn es um Gefühle ging, aber seit sie Bobby verlassen hatten, schloss er ihn regelrecht aus. Er hatte sich nicht mehr so allein gefühlt, seit er vom Himmel gefallen war. Die Einsamkeit überrollte ihn, als ihm bewusst wurde, dass er niemanden hatte, mit dem er sonst reden konnte.

Das Leben unterwegs machte es einem Jäger fast unmöglich, Freundschaften zu schließen. Castiel hatte Renée nur näher kennengelernt, weil sie dank seines Tattoos Stunden miteinander verbracht und geredet hatten. Selbst wenn Castiel mit anderen Menschen in Kontakt kam, hielten die meisten ihn, wie Dean sagte, nicht für ganz dicht, obwohl der ehemalige Engel sicher war, seine Blasenfunktion perfekt unter Kontrolle zu haben.

Castiel blickte zu dem Jungen schräg gegenüber an einem anderen Arbeitsplatz auf, als dieser sein Buch laut auf den Tisch klatschte. Er mochte circa vierzehn, fünfzehn Jahre alt sein. Sein Bleistift war am hinteren Ende mit Zahnabdrücken von Wut und Konzentration malträtiert worden.

„Was machst du?“, rief er dem Jungen zu.

Der Teenager blickte auf und sah verwirrt zu ihm hinüber, dass jemand gewagt hatte, in der Bibliothek laut zu reden, dabei erzeugte er selbst mit seinem Fluchen einen gewissen Geräuschpegel. „Was?“

„Lernst du für die Schule?“, fragte Castiel nach.

„Spanisch“, kam die murrende Antwort. Mit unglücklichem Blick sah er auf seinen Collegeblock.

Sprachen waren kein Problem für den einstigen Engel, also beschloss Castiel ihm zu helfen und sich damit von seinem Problem abzulenken. 

Jedes Mal, wenn er aufstand, spürte er, wie schwach die bis vor Kurzem eingegipste Beinmuskulatur war. Castiel stürzte sich an der Tischplatte ab und richtete sich auf, bevor er langsam zu ihm hinüberging. Er war glimpflich davongekommen, wenn er an die anderen Patienten im Krankenhaus zurückdachte. Ob Glück oder himmlische Gnade, Castiel war dankbar, überlebt zu haben und fast wieder der Alte zu sein. Dean hatte sein Unfall stärker getroffen, doch ahnte Castiel nichts.

Dieser zog sich einen Stuhl ran und setzt zu dem Jungen, der sich als Trevor vorstellte. Er schnappte sich einen Kugelschreiber aus dem Federmäppchen, dabei rutschte sein T-Shirt-Ärmel ein Stück hoch und entblößte die Federspitzen seines Tattoos auf dem Oberarm.

„Cool!“, begeisterte sich Trevor und wollte mehr sehen. Er löcherte ihn mit Fragen nach Schmerzen und Stunden, die er auf dem Stuhl verbracht hatte.

Castiel überlegte, ob es angemessen war, sein T-Shirt auszuziehen, wenn man in einer Bibliothek nicht einmal in normaler Lautstärke unterhalten konnte. Mit raschen Blicken sondierte er die Umgebung. Drei Menschen befanden sich in der näheren Umgebung. Castiel versprach es ihm später draußen zu zeigen. Dann korrigierte er in rasendem Tempo die zweiten Seiten schlechtem Spanischs des Schülers.

Trevor staunte nicht schlecht und Castiel freute sich, dass er ihn nicht für sonderbar hielt.

Während sie redeten, fiel Castiel wieder ein, warum er hier war und fragte Trevor nach dem Spuk. Im Archiv war die Antwort. Der ehemalige Bibliothekar und sein Hund spukten im Keller.

Keine zwei Minuten später war Castiel mit Trevor im Untergeschoss, der natürlich immer für ein Abenteuer bereit war. Tatsächlich schlug Deans aufgemotztes EMF-Gerät hier aus. Castiel erklärte ihm ohne Umschweife, was das bedeutete, auch wenn Dean Lügen bevorzugt hätte.

„Du bist so 'ne Art Venkman!“

Castiel neigte fragend den Kopf. „Venkman? Das hört sich an, wie ein Werkzeug für Klempner.“

Trevor grinste. Er hatte Grübchen, die sich beim Lächeln zeigten. „Okay, eher Dr. Spengler. Ghostbusters, Alter! Hast du die Filme nie gesehen? Die Zeichentrickserie?“

Castiel schüttelte den Kopf. Er schlenderte den Gang zwischen alten und verblichenen Büchern und Kartons entlang, dem Ausschlag des Geräts zu folgen. Die Aktivität war nicht besonders hoch, wahrscheinlich wurde der Geist erst nachts aktiv oder er fühlte sich irgendetwas provoziert. Castiel war erleichtert, keinen Kampf aufnehmen zu müssen, dennoch hatte er sich mit Eisen auf das Nötigste eingestellt.

Er wusste, wo der Mann begraben war und nun hatte er seine Bestätigung bekommen, auch wenn der Geister eher harmlos erschien, mit der Zeit wurden viele mürbe und schlussendlich wütend.

Als er sich von Trevor verabschiedete, war das Tattoo vergessen.

Castiel brachte auf dem Rückweg chinesisches Essen mit. Dean schlief tief und fest in ihrem Motelzimmer, als er dort eintraf. Im Halbdunkeln konnte er ein schlankes Bein unter der Bettdecke hervorragen sehen. Seine Sommersprossen waren mehr und deutlicher geworden. Dean hatte tolle Lippen und schöne Augen, die seine Ausstrahlung ausmachen, wenn er in Flirtlaune war. Castiel konnte ihn ewig beobachten.

Leider konnte er ihn nicht mehr träumen hören oder sehen.

Dean war die erste Seele, der er richtig nahe gekommen war, die er berührt hatte. Castiel war erfüllt gewesen, Gottes Auftrag ausgeführt zu haben. Dass er derjenige war, der es geschafft hatte, wo andere gescheitert waren. Er hatte ihn aus der Verdammnis geholt.

Aber es mehr als das, denn auch Deans Seele hatte ihn berührt.

Castiel hatte großen Respekt vor Gottes Kreation. Er entwickelte Mitgefühl und Zuneigung für die Menschen im Allgemeinen und Dean im Besonderen. Er wusste nicht, wann daraus romantische Liebe geworden war, weil er sie bis dato nicht gekannt hatte.

Deans Seele war nach den Erfahrungen der Hölle beschädigt. Auch wenn Sams und Deans Beziehung durch Misstrauen belastet gewesen war, so hatte diese Verbindung Dean geholfen, nach vorne zu schauen. Castiel war sich nicht sicher, ob er gleiches für Dean konnte. Niemand stand Dean näher als sein Bruder. Solange dessen Schicksal nicht geklärt war, würde Dean ihm die kalte Schulter zeigen.

Castiel stellte das mitgebrachte Essen auf den wackeligen Tisch und ging zum Bett hinüber. „Dean?“ Er sprach ihn mehrfach an. Seine Finger berührten die warme Schulter.

Dean drehte sich auf den Rücken. Müde Augen blinzelten Castiel an. „Hey Cas.“

„Ich habe unseren Geist gefunden. Wollte die Ausrüstung und dich holen.“

Dean streckte und reckte seine müden Muskeln auf dem Bett.

„Ich habe Essen mitgebracht. Chinesisch.“ Castiel ging zum Tisch und setzte sich.

„Weißt du was?“, fragte Dean und schwang seine Beine über die Bettkante. Er hatte sich nicht die Zähne geputzt, als er in den Schlaf gefallen war und hatte nun einen abgestandenen Geschmack im Mund. „Ich hasse Geister. Warum sollten wir ihnen helfen? Ich bin nicht Jennifer Love Hewitt!“ 

Er spazierte ins kleine Badezimmer, um sich den Mund auszuspülen, während Castiel die beschichteten Pappbehältnisse und das Plastikbesteck austeilte.

„Geister sind selbst schuld. Sie bleiben auf der Erde, weil unerledigte Angelegenheiten sie halten“, sagte Dean sarkastisch bei offener Badezimmertür. Beim Blick in den Spiegel sah er seine Augenringe. Bevor er sich der Mundhygiene widmete, pinkelte er. „Oder sie einfach unwillig sind.“

„Nicht alle Geister sind auf Rache. Manchen fällt es schwer, ihr Leben, die Menschen, die sie lieben, hinter sich zu lassen. Andere waren böse und machen nach ihrem Tod so weiter. Wir schützen unschuldige Menschen – und helfen den Geistern“, erwiderte Castiel.

„Unschuldig?“ Dean wiederholte mit hochgezogenen Augenbrauen.

„Sam schien Sympathie für Geister zu empfinden.“

„Sam!“, rief Dean wütend und schlagartig hellwach. Er kam aus dem Bad und richtete seine Boxershorts.

„Dean, du kannst nicht davor weglaufen“, sagte Castiel ungehalten und fixierte ihn. Die alte Ungeduld, die er als Engel an den Tag gelegt hatte, kam an die Oberfläche. Als Mensch musste er lernen, sich in Geduld zu üben. Sich langsam Wissen aneignen, einen Schritt nach dem anderen gehen, eine Lektion lernen. Kein Verschwinden, wenn einen die Nervosität packte.

Dean baute sich zornig auf. „Ich laufe nicht davon.“

„Du tust, als wäre nichts passiert. Monster jagen und nächtliche Zechgelage wie eh und je, nur viel schlimmer. “ Castiel stand auf und stellte sich ihm gegenüber auf. Dean war schon immer halsbrecherisch, aber seit Sams Tod war er selbstmörderisch unterwegs.

„Was ist falsch daran?“ Dean blickte ihn hart an. „Du willst darüber reden? Ist es das, was du willst? Das ist nicht, was ich-“

„Das ist genau, was du brauchst. Reden. Mit mir.“

„Du willst mir sagen, wie ich damit umgehen soll?“

„Ich will dir helfen“, bat Castiel.

„Ich will deine Hilfe nicht! Ich will dein Mitleid nicht und mit Sicherheit will ich nicht wieder und wieder durchkauen, was passiert ist.“

„Du hast getan, was du tun musstest.“ Castiel war verständnisvoll, was Dean nur wütender machte.

„Danke, dass du für mich da bist. Ist es das, was du von mir hören willst?“

„Lass mich einfach rein, Dean. Schließ mich nicht aus.“

„Das ist mein Problem. Warum kannst du das nicht verstehen?“

Castiel schüttelte traurig den Kopf. „Ich versuche dir zu helfen, für dich da zu sein, wie du für da warst, nachdem ich gefallen bin.“

„Das kannst du nicht...“

„Wir stehen das zusammen durch.“

Dean schnaubte aufgebracht und starrte auf den abgenutzten Fußboden. „Du bist mir keine Hilfe“, spottete er mit harter Stimme, die kurz vor dem Brechen stand, „Du kannst mir nicht einmal sagen, ob mein Bruder im Himmel oder Hölle ist!“

Die Distanz zwischen ihnen kam Castiel in diesem Moment riesig vor. Er starrte ihn ungläubig an. Verletzt wandte er seinen Blick zu Boden. „Okay... mach, was du immer gemacht hast. Stoß mich nur weg.“ Castiel war laut, aber beherrscht.

„Fahr zur Hölle!“

„Das würde dir gefallen“, grollte der gefallene Engel mit dunkler Stimme, „Du würdest mich jederzeit gegen deinen Bruder eintauschen, wenn dir ein Dämon diesen Vorschlag machen würde.“ Seine Augen sprachen Bände von Enttäuschung und Schrecken, über das, was er gesagt hatte. Bevor Dean reagieren konnte, floh Castiel zur Tür hinaus. Er lief, bis er sich sicher war, dass Dean ihm nicht folgte.

Castiel blieb mitten auf dem Fußweg stehen und drehte in Richtung des Motels um, das nicht mehr zu sehen. Er war nicht viel besser als sein Freund. Alte Gewohnheiten starben nur schwer.


	20. Abkühlung

„Cas!“, brüllte Dean. Er hatte sich in piekende Kekskrümel gesetzt, als er sich in den Impala geschwungen hatte. Für sein geliebtes Baby gab es Regeln, die jeder Mitfahrer peinlich genau beachten musste. Castiel hatte dies offensichtlich nicht getan, aber eigentlich brauchte Dean dieser Tage keinen Grund, auf ihn sauer zu sein. 

Er kramte seine Sonnenbrille aus dem Handschuhfach und setzte sie sich auf, als Castiel zu ihm in den Wagen stieg. „Keine verdammte Kekse und Kekskrümel im Auto!“, schnauzte er ihn an.

„Du hast erst vor zwei Tagen Buffalo Wings im Auto gegessen.“

„Ich bin der Fahrer“, erwiderte Dean aufsässig.

„Oh, natürlich, du bist der Herr in diesem Wagen“, antwortete Castiel sardonisch. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich deinen geliebten Chevrolet Impala beschmutzt habe.“ Er schlug die Autotür extra laut zu zu.

Dean schnaubte, was wiederum Castiel verleitete, mehr zu sagen.

„Vielleicht hast du es vergessen, aber ich habe auch einen Schlüssel. Wenn ich Fahrer bin, werde ich fettige Pommes essen. Oder klebriges Eis.“

„Untersteh dich!“

„Apfelkuchen. Ich werde Apfelkuchen essen.“

„Du hast uns mit deinen Fahrkünsten fast umgebracht“, erinnerte Dean ihn entnervt.

„Dann esse ich eben, während ich am Straßenrand parke.“

„Hör auf! Ich hätte...“ …dich beinahe verloren, wollte Dean sagen. Bei jedem Gedanken daran, seine Gefühle auch nur im Geringsten irgendwie auszudrücken, rollten sich ihm die Fußnägel hoch. Das war nie sein Ding und würde es auch nie sein.

„Womit soll ich aufhören?“, bohrte Castiel nach, bekam jedoch keine Antwort.

Dean warf ihm einen bösen Blick hinter seiner Sonnenbrille zu, von dem nur die mürrischen Mundwinkel zu erkennen waren. Er schaltete das Radio an und machte die Musik so laut, dass eine Unterhaltung fast möglich war. Seit dem Streit schwelte die Wut weiter unter der Oberfläche und brach ab und zu in einer spitzen Zunge wie heiße Lava hervor.

Der Vorwurf, Dean würde Castiel für seinen Bruder opfern, stand schwer zwischen ihnen, dabei wussten beide, dass Dean das nie tun würde. Im Eifer des Gefechts sagte man Dinge, die man später bereute. Selbst Castiel war davor nicht gefeit.

Ihm gingen die Ideen aus, wie er sich mit Dean versöhnen konnte. Dieser strafte ihn mit Schweigen oder zoffte mit ihm. Das einzige, was noch reibungslos lief, war ihr Job. Trotz der Unstimmigkeiten arbeiteten sie Hand in Hand zusammen. Im Kofferraum lag ein Djinn, den sie gemeinsam gejagt und getötet hatten.

Ein Grab zu schaufeln war integraler Bestandteil ihres Jobs, schließlich konnten sie die Kreaturen nicht einfach irgendwo herumliegen, wenn sie nicht gerade zu Staub zerfielen. Verbrennen war eine bequeme Option, aber nicht immer machbar, ohne ein unkontrollierbares Feuer zu verursachen. Selten lieferten sie Überlebende von Dämonen in einem Krankenhaus ab, denn oftmals starben sie vorher.

Der Fahrtwind war eine angenehme Abkühlung nach der anstrengenden Jagd. Fast wäre ihnen der Djinn durch die Lappen gegangen. Unglücklicherweise waren sie zu spät für sein Opfer gekommen. Mit einem anonymen Anruf bei der Polizei ließen sie es zurück.

In Gedanken hing Dean seiner ersten Begegnung mit einem Djinn nach. Angeblich zeigte die Kreatur einem seinen sehnlichsten Wunsch. Der Djinn damals hatte ihm in dessen Version einer alternativen Realität seine Mutter zurückgegeben, während er seinem Bruder ironischerweise nicht besonders nah stand. Dean hatte sich selbst aus der Illusion befreien können, nachdem ihm bewusst geworden war, dass das nicht real war. In dem Trugbild hatte er sich umbringen müssen, um aufzuwachen, was die Erfahrung nicht weniger einschüchternd machte.

Dean wollte Castiel nicht verlieren, aber er konnte nach Sams Tod nicht einfach weiter machen wie bisher. Wenn Sam in der Hölle gelandet war, musste er etwas tun, um ihn da rauszuholen.

Er bog mit dem Impala in einen abgelegenen Schotterweg. In der Nähe gab es einen stillgelegten, abgezäunten Steinbruch. Hier konnten sie den Djinn ohne Probleme verbrennen. 

Dean stellte den Wagen am Wegesrand ab. Gemeinsam mit Castiel trugen sie den zähen Körper des Djinns auf den felsigen Untergrund. Mit Spiritus beschleunigte Dean das Feuer. Die Flammen hatten stets etwas Beruhigendes, Fesselndes, doch die Hitze war an dem ansonsten schon heißen Tag eher eine lästige Nebenerscheinung. 

„Nicht Zuhause nachmachen“, blödete Dean herum. Er konnte nicht aus sein Haut. Lieber überspielte er sein Unbehagen mit coolen Sprüchen, als über Gefühle zu sprechen. Die stille Fahrt mit seinen eigenen Gedanken hatte ihn beschwichtigt. Wenn er Castiel nicht sagen konnte, was in ihm vorging, wollte er ihm entgegenkommen. „Was sagst du zu einer Erfrischung?“, fragte er seinen Freund.

Castiel sah ihn überrascht an. Es hörte sich fast nach einem Versöhnungsangebot. „Was meinst du?“

„Der alte Steinbruch ist mit Regenwasser gefüllt. Wir können ein Runde Planschen gehen.“

Dean ging zum Kofferraum, verstaute den Spiritus und holte zwei große Badehandtücher hervor. Eines warf er Castiel vor die Brust, der es mit beiden Händen auffing.

Der Fußmarsch war länger als gedacht. Sie mussten einen Zaun überwinden, bevor sie am höchsten Punkt des Steinbruchs zum Stehen kamen. Das Wasser schimmerte einmalig blau. Zu ihren Füßen an der Bruchkante ging es steil herunter. Die Wand war schätzungsweise 100 Meter hoch. Auf der gegenüberliegende Seite führte das Ufer hingegen flach ins Wasser.

„Karl der Kojote hätte seinen Spaß an diesem Abgrund“, amüsierte sich Dean.

Das Gelände war nicht ohne Grund umzäunt. Es bestand akute Steinschlaggefahr. Faustgroße Steine konnten Schwimmer schwer verletzen. Das Wasser war ebenfalls nicht ungefährlich. Wenige Meter unter der Wasseroberfläche betrug die Temperatur auch an heißen Sommertagen nur um die 10 Grad Celsius. Beim Sprung ins kühle Nass war ein Kreislaufkollaps möglich, im schlimmsten Fall ein Herzinfarkt. Außerdem fielen einige Stellen im Wasser tückisch ab.

Dean und Castiel bahnten sich ihren Weg entlang der begrünten Kante nach unten.

Landzungen ragten in klares, türkis-blaues Wasser. Die Sonne ließ es glitzern. Die Natur hatte sich den alten Steinbruch zurückerobert und die steilen Hänge mit Bäumen und anderem Grün in ein schönes Idyll verwandelt.

Dean ging eilig voran. Der Djinn hatte sie ganz schön auf Trab gehalten. Eine Runde Schwimmen war mehr als willkommen. Er warf das Handtuch auf einen Felsen, bevor er sich daran machte, sich auszuziehen. „Worauf wartest du?“, fragte er mit einem Blick über die Schulter zu Castiel, „Ich habe nichts gegen einen Wet-T-Shirt-Contest.“

„Ich kann nicht schwimmen“, sagte Castiel skeptisch und kam langsam näher.

„Das nächste Mal bekommst du Schwimmflügel. In deiner Lieblingsfarbe.“ Dean grinste und spielte heile, lustige Welt. 

Castiel sah zu, wie Dean ein Kleidungsstück nach dem anderen auszog. Der Unterschied zwischen seinen leicht gebräunten Armen und der hellen Haut des restlichen Körpers zeigte, dass sie bisher kaum Zeit an der Sonne verbracht hatten. Deans knackiger Po ließ Castiel begehrlich starren.

„Bleib einfach dort, wo du noch stehen kannst“, schlug Dean vor. Er strebte ins kühle Nass und blieb erst stehen, als er bis zum Bauchnabel im Wasser stand.

Castiel faltete seine Sachen penibel und sie legte sie fein säuberlich auf seinen Schuhen ab.

„Es ist niemand hier, der dich nackt sehen könnte und ich habe schon alles gesehen“, rief Dean ihm zu. Er kannte Castiels Körper in- und auswendig, die blasse Haut, die schmächtige, aber zähe Statur und jede Narbe, seit der Gefallene keine übernatürlichen Kräfte und Fähigkeiten mehr hatte. Er schaute Castiel gerne an, aber die Gefühle, die Castiel in ihm auslöste, sperrte er lieber weg, bevor sie ihn übermannten.

Und dann war da natürlich der ungezähmte Busch, der Dean zum Grinsen brachte. So etwas hatte er nicht mehr seit Anfang dieses Jahrtausends gesehen. Castiel war sehr detailversessen, aber wenn es darum ging, mit der Schere nachzuhelfen, hielt er sich lieber zurück – zu gefährlich.

„Was?“ Castiel kam sich veralbert vor, weil sein Freund blöd grinste.

„Das Wasser ist toll.“ Auf Deans Haut zeichnete sich eine Gänsehaut ab und strafte seine Aussage Lügen. Er stürzte sich mit dem Oberkörper ins Wasser und machte ein paar Schwimmzüge. Der Steinbruchsee war kühler als gedacht, das anfängliche Frösteln löste sich jedoch bald in Wohlgefallen auf.

Castiel ging zur Landzunge, wo der See am flachsten aussah. Er wollte schwimmen, das hatte er selbst gesagt, doch so recht traute er Deans Stimmungswechsel nicht.

Die spontane Schwimmlektion stellte sich als nervenaufreibender als jede Fahrstunde heraus. Dean bezeichnete ihn als Sechsjährigen, dann korrigierte er sich, dass sogar Kinder schneller lernten als Castiel, während dieser ihn daran erinnerte, wie alt er war und dass Dean Respekt zeigen solle. Zu dem Lagerkoller kam der Schmerz, der Frust und die Trauer, die die Erfrischung im See ins Gegenteil verwandelten.

Castiel machte einen halbherzigen Schwimmzug und schluckte dabei zum wiederholten Mal Wasser. Strampelnd kam er mit den Füßen auf dem Grund zum Stehen. Er gab einen frustrierten Laut von sich.

„Gibst du schon auf?“, bohrte Dean nach, „Jeder, der jemals Sesamstraße gesehen hat, weiß, dass nichts furchteinflößender ist, als ein Vampir, der versucht, einem Mathe beizubringen! Dagegen ist ein Schwimmkurs Pipifax. Wie Fahrradfahren.“

„Das hast du auch behauptet, als ich mit einem Lasso einen Clown einfangen kann.“

„Lassos sind verdammt cool.“

„Da bin ich mir nicht sicher“, widersprach Castiel.

„Komm schon, Cas, das sah gar nicht mal... entsetzlich schlecht aus“, scherzte Dean.

„Ich habe keine Lust mehr. Mir ist kalt.“ Castiel zog seine Augenbrauen missmutig nach unten und wandte sich zum Gehen.

„Hier versuche ich einmal, ein bisschen gute Stimmung zu verbreiten und du machst einen auf bockig!“ Dean schlug mit den Fäusten ins Wasser, dass es aufspritzte.

„Vielleicht sollte ich einfach gehen...“ Castiels blaue Augen starrten ihn ernst an. Er machte eine wegwischende Geste mit der Hand. „... wenn du meine Gegenwart nicht mehr erträgst.“ Er wusste, Dean war gefrustet mit ihm, wie er mit Dean. Ohne Zweifel waren beide frisch und unerfahren, was Liebe und Beziehungen anging. Nicht zum ersten Mal war ihm der Gedanke in den Sinn gekommen, dass sie besser getrennte Wege gehen sollten. Ihn nun laut ausgesprochen zu hören machte es beängstigend real.

„Was...?“, fragte Dean verwirrt. Der traurige Blick Castiel beunruhigte ihn unvermittelt.

Castiel drehte sich Richtung Landzunge um, als Dean seinen Arm packte und ihn zwang, ihn wieder anzusehen.

„Cas...“ Es klang kläglich. Dean hatte keine Worte, ihn aufzuhalten, stattdessen sagte er: „Mir ist auch kalt.“

In schweigsamer Eintracht strebten sie zurück ans Ufer. Die Sonne war nach dem Bad im Steinbruchsee schön wärmend. Sie trockneten sich ab und zogen sich an. Dann ließen sie das trügerische Idyll hinter sich.


	21. Vom Fallen

Ein eisiger Wind wehte über den See. Durch Deans Körper fuhr ein kalter Schauer. Er zog den Reißverschluss seiner Jacke zu. Dean stand am Ende des Stegs und blickte über die blau schimmernde Eisfläche. Der Wind hatte den pudrigen Schnee an den Uferseiten leicht angehäuft und teilweise von den Bäumen geschüttelt. Die Sonne des klar blauen Himmels spiegelte sich auf dem Eis.

Der gefrorene See hatte etwas Friedliches, aber auch Einsames. 

Dean nahm Castiels Präsenz wahr, bevor er ihn sah. Er war nicht verwundet, Castiel steif in seinem Trenchcoat neben sich stehen zu sehen. Er fragte sich, ob Castiel für diese Traumlandschaft verantwortlich war und er ihm absichtlich die Ruhe des Sees geschenkt hatte.

Ihn störte die Tatsache, dass Castiel in seinem Kopf, nicht. Nicht mehr. Der Engel kannte alle seine Gedanken und Geheimnisse, hatte seine Seele in der Hölle gesehen. Er war darüber hinweg, deswegen auszuflippen – was eine große Sache für Dean war. Er vertraute ihm.

Dean hatte sich vom ersten Moment von ihm anzogen gefühlt, wie er in seinem Trenchcoat in die Scheune gekommen war und seine imposanten, schwarzen Flügel gezeigt hatte. Der Dolch in der Brust hatte den Engel nicht beeindruckt, dafür Dean umso mehr.

Der schneidende Wind kam Dean sehr real vor. Die Landschaft war zu schön, um real zu sein, Irgendwie wirkte alles wie eingefroren und gefangen in einer Glaskugel.

Der Engel legte seine Hand auf Deans Schulter. Castiels mitfühlende Augen und sein geneigter Kopf waren so unerträglich, dass Dean seinen Blick abwenden musste.

Er schreckte nach Luft schnappend in seinem Bett im einem muffigen Motelzimmer auf. Der merkwürdige Traum zerrann wie Sand durch seine Finger. Sein verzweifelter Blick suchte nach Castiel, der in seinem eigenen Bett schlief. Er hatte das unbestimmte Gefühl, ihm wäre etwas zugestoßen.

Castiel lag mit dem Rücken zu ihm. Das Tattoo der riesigen Flügel wirkte wie eine Mahnung. Es war so weit gekommen, dass sie in getrennten Betten schliefen. Sams Tod hatte ihn bitter gemacht und er trug es auf Castiels Rücken aus. Er ließ ihn seine aufgestaute Wut, Trauer und Härte spüren.

Die quälende Frage, warum Sam sterben musste, während er weiter lebte, belastete Dean. Er hatte das erste Siegel gebrochen, er hätte die Apokalypse beenden müssen. Dean war dazu bestimmt, Michaels Schwert im Kampf zu führen. Er hätte anstelle seines Bruders sterben sollen. Aber noch schlimmer, als beim Weltende versagt zu haben, war, bei Sam versagt zu haben.

Dean fühlte sich schuldig, weil er seinen Bruder in den letzten Monaten kaum vermisst hatte. Die Anschuldigungen und Geheimnissen hatten ihrer brüderlichen Beziehung trotz aller Liebe einen schalen Nachgeschmack verliehen. Der Abstand war erholsam, vielleicht sogar befreiend gewesen.

Er fühlte sich schuldig und fragil, weil er am Leben war und sein Bruder nicht.

Dean rieb sich müde das Gesicht. Er war verkatert und verschwitzt. Schwerfällig schwang er seine Beine über die Bettkante und setzte sich aufrecht hin.

Castiel wollte ihn verlassen. Es war, als hätte ihn jemand mit der Faust in der Magengegend getroffen. Nach Sams Tod glaubte Dean, dass es keinen schlimmeren Tiefpunkt geben konnte, aber damit lag er falsch. Er kam sich wie ausgekotzt vor und nicht nur wegen des Alkohols, dem er in der Nacht gefrönt hatte.

Dean liebte Castiel mehr als jemanden anderen und das machte ihm Angst. Also war er abscheulich zu ihm, stieß ihn fort, behandelte ihn hart und kalt – und zerrte ihn zurück, wenn er ihn zu weit gestoßen hatte. Das war wirklich das letzte, was der gefallene Engel auf Erden brauchte.

Brich ihm nicht sein Herz, hatte Sam gewarnt.

Dean erinnerte sich an die Verzweiflung der Küsse unter dem Einfluss des apokalyptischen Reiters, als er Castiel endlich, endlich unter seinen Fingern gespürt hatte. Die weißen Knöchel seiner Hände und die blauen Flecken am nächsten Tag. Fast wie in eine Art Trancezustand hatte er sich gefragt, ob es wirklich wahr sein konnte. Dean hatte vorgegeben, sich unter Kontrolle zu haben, während er gezittert hatte. Es war, als würde alles Sinn ergeben. Dean erinnerte sich, wie sie, bei dem Versuch, sich so nah wie nur menschenmöglich zu kommen, wild und hektisch geworden waren. Erst später war ihm bewusst geworden, was er zwischen Küssen gegen Castiels Haut gemurmelt hatte.

_Ich brauche dich._

_Verdammt, Cas._

Dean hatte das Bedürfnis, zu Castiel unter die Bettdecke kriechen, war sich aber sicher, nicht willkommen zu sein. Er zog sein verschwitztes T-Shirt über den Kopf aus und warf es auf den Boden.

In dem Moment rollte sich Castiel träge stöhnend auf den Rücken und schlug langsam die Augen auf. 

„Schlimmer Traum?“, fragte er, ohne ihn anzusehen. Schläfrig rieb er sich die Lider.

„Eigenartig.“ Dean zögerte. „Du kamst drin vor.“

Castiel drehte seinen Kopf zu ihm. „Ich mochte es, dich in deinen Träumen zu besuchen. Du hast mir erlaubt, dich zu sehen. Die Aufrichtigkeit und das Vertrauen. Keine Macho-Mist-Pose.“

_Ich konnte mich nicht verstecken, weil du in meinem verdammten Kopf warst_ , wollte Dean reflexartig erwidern. Das Klingeln von Castiels Handy rettete ihn davor, etwas Dummes loszulassen. Castiel deutete ein Nicken an, ließ sich zurück ins Kissen sinken und kuschelte sich tief in seine warme Decke.

Dean stand auf und schlurfte zum Tisch hinüber. Das Handy lag zwischen Müllresten von ihrem Mitternachtssnack. Auf dem Display stand Bobby. Einen Augenblick war Dean irritiert, dass dieser Castiel kontaktierte. „Hey Bobby, was gib’s so früh am Morgen?“, frohlockte er.

„Dean“, Bobby stockte kurz, „Du hast wohl noch nicht aus dem Fenster geschaut, Idjt.“

„Im Radio haben sie Regen angekündigt und da die Welt zurzeit recht sicher ist, dachte ich, gönnen wir uns einen Tag Nichtstun.“

„Nichtstun? Hast du Fieber, Junge? Oder einen Kater?“

Dean lachte kurz auf. Es hörte sich selbst in seinen Ohren falsch an. „Was soll ich sagen.“

„Ich rufe an, weil Cas mich um Hilfe gebeten hat“, kam Bobby auf den Punkt. Dean lauschte einem Seufzer am anderen Ende. „Eine entfernte Bekannte von Pamela ist ebenfalls ein Medium. Sie kann euch möglicherweise helfen, einen heißen Draht zum Himmel zu finden und herauszubekommen, ob Sam dort oben angekommen ist.“

Dean schwieg perplex. Castiel hatte Sam nicht aufgeben. Er hätte es besser wissen müssen. Hastig fragte er nach: „Wie ist ihr Name? Wann können wir sie treffen?“

Bobby gab ihm Namen und Ort. Als er wieder auf Pamela zu sprechen kam, spürte Dean die Betroffenheit, oder vielmehr Brummigkeit von Bobby, ohne ihn sehen zu müssen. Nicht nur Dean hatte einen wichtigen Menschen verloren. Der Kampf gegen das Böse forderte seine Opfer.

Als Dean auflegte, hatte sich Castiel bis zum Hals eingewickelt. „Bobby hat ein Medium gefunden?“, fragte Castiel, der trotz geschlossener Augen hellwach war und jedem Wort gelauscht hatte.

„Wir müssen nur nach Pennsylvania fahren und Tracy besuchen. Ein Klacks.“

„Ich habe Pamelas Augen ausgebrannt.“ Castiel öffnete die Augen.

„Sie war nicht glücklich, dass Bobby sie mit den verfluchten Winchesters bekannt gemacht hat“, wandte Dean ein. Dem Medium aus Pennsylvania würde es hoffentlich besser ergehen.

„Ich passe auf, dass Tracy nicht zu weit geht.“

„Ich könnte jetzt gut etwas töten. Ein bisschen Jagen, um in die Gänge zu kommen.“ Und um einen Zusammenbruch weiter hinzuzögern, denn Dean funktionierte seit Sams Tod am besten, wenn er jagte. Er ahnte selbst, dass es vermutlich lediglich eine Frage der Zeit war, bis er aufgab und heulte.

„Nicht vor dem Frühstück“, protestierte Castiel und streckte sich faul, „Fang doch schon mal mit einer Dusche an.“

„Quizfrage: Woran erkennt man, dass Cas menschlich geworden ist? Ohne Kaffee macht er keinen Finger krumm“, neckte Dean und verschwand unter die Dusche. Unter dem Strahl des Wassers war es einfach, ein paar ungesehene Tränen zu vergießen. Er wusste nicht einmal selbst genau, warum er weinte. Dean kam sich ohnmächtig vor, unfähig etwas dagegen unternehmen zu können, sei es nun Sams Verbleib oder Castiels Androhung waren.

Dean war lausig darin, seinen Gefühlen angemessenen Ausdruck zu verleihen. Er wusste, dass Castiel ihn liebte. Der gefallene Engel gab ihm viel und verlangte wenig. Dean konnte seinen Kopf auf Castiels Schoss legen und Castiels Finger in seinem Haar genießen, wenn er nicht für den Rest der Welt bereit war.

Ohne die apokalyptischen Reiter hätte Dean vermutlich nie einen Schritt auf Castiel zu gemacht. Ausgerechnet am Valentinstag, welche Ironie. Hals über Kopf hatte er sich dank Hunger in eine Beziehung mit Castiel gestürzt. Der Weltuntergang und sein Verhalten hatten nicht gerade dazu beigetragen, dass der gefallene Engel die erste, große Liebe rosarot und mit Schmetterlingen im Bauch serviert bekam.

Davor hatte Dean eine Liste mit Dingen gehabt, die er mit Castiel hatte machen wollen. Er hatte das Ganze geplant, vom kitschigen Date bis zum romantischen, ersten Mal im Kerzenschein, denn Castiel verdiente nicht weniger. Dean wollte ihm alle Facetten zeigen, von den nervösen Lachern, den schüchternen Lächeln, den verschwitzten Händen und dem aufgeregt pochendem Herzen. Er wollte es schrecklich langsam mit ihm angehen.

Aber das hatte Dean nicht getan.

Nach der Dusche besorgte er sehr spätes Frühstück, während Castiel sich frisch machte. Danach machten sie sich auf den Weg nach Pennsylvania. Auf der langen Fahrt durch drei Staaten wechselten sie sich mit dem Fahren ab. Dean vertraute ihm am Steuer genug, dass er irgendwann auf dem Beifahrersitz mit dem Kopf gegen die Glasscheibe gelehnt eindöste.

Er wurde wieder wach, als es bereits dunkle Nacht war. Dean stellte fest, dass der Impala nicht mehr fuhr und auch Castiel befand sich nicht mehr im Wagen. Im Rückspiegel sah er die Lichter eines Diners, vor dem Castiel eingeparkt hatte.

Als Dean durch die Frontscheibe blickte, entdeckte Castiel am Straßenrand stehen. Er hatte die Hände in den Taschen seines Parkas. Nachts wurde es wieder kühler.

Zachariahs Zukunftsvision war nicht eingetreten. Kein zugedröhnter Hippie. Kein toter, furchtloser Anführer. Kein Luzifer mehr. Dean wusste nicht, ob die Realität viel besser war, aber immerhin war die Apokalypse gestrichen worden und er hatte Castiel noch. Er würde das beste daraus machen.

Dean stieg aus dem Impala und schlug die Wagentür geräuschvoll zu. Castiel drehte sich nicht um, eine leichte Kopfbewegung deutete an, dass er ihn bemerkt hatte. „Ich musste mir die Beine vertreten“, sagte er, „Das sagt man doch so. Beine vertreten hört sich sonderbar an.“ Er drehte den silbernen Ring, Deans Weihnachtsgeschenk, an seinem Finger, den Dean ihn zurückgegeben hatte, als er glaubte, von Luzifer getötet zu werden.

„Cas?“, fragte Dean und kam langsam zu ihm. „Darf... kann ich...?“

„Ja.“ Castiel konnte sein Gesicht nicht sehen, weil sein Freund sich nur zögerlich näherte. Er wusste nicht, was Dean wollte. Er wusste bloß, er würde immer kommen, wenn Dean rief.

Dean trat von hinten an ihn heran. Er schob seine Arme zwischen Castiels Arme und dessen Taille hindurch und umschlang ihn damit. Sein Mund war ganz nah an Castiels rechtem Ohr. „Was immer Tracy herausfindet oder nicht...“, wisperte Dean, bevor er stoppte und leise schluckte, „Ich bin froh, dass du hier bist. Mit mir.“ Sein Geständnis waren vollkommen unzureichend und trotzdem fühlte er durch seine Worte peinlich berührt. Es war okay, eine Beziehung mit einem Mann, aber die Sache mit den Gefühlen, das Chick-Flick-Gedöns würde nie leichter werden.

Castiel schien zu verstehen, denn er legte seine Hände über Deans, die auf seinem Bauch ruhten.

Es war ein einfaches Signal, das Dean kapierte. Castiel war an seiner Seite. Er legte sein Kinn auf Castiels Schulter und seufzte leise.

„Weißt du, Dean, das ist wie eine Szene aus diesem Film“, meinte Castiel, „Mit den zwei Cowboys, die tags zusammen am Lagerfeuer und sich innig umarmen.“

„Was?“, stieß Dean neckend hervor, machte sich rasch von ihm los und knuffte ihn in den Oberarm. „Wir sind keine Cowboys.“

Castiel wandte sich ihm zu. Er gab ein Schulterzucken zum Besten, das von Dean hätte kommen können. „Es fehlen nur zwei Cowboyhüte.“ Dann grinste er und stürzte sich auf Dean.

Der Kuss überraschte ihn. Eine altbekannte Gefühlsaufwallung von Erwartung, Erregung und angekommen sein durchströmte Dean. Mit Castiel zusammen – und nicht allein – zu sein war viel besser als jeder One Night Stand.

„Cas?“, fragte Dean atemlos und mit roten Lippen.

„Ich weiß.“ Castiel küsste ihn abermals, süß und langsam.

_Ende_


End file.
